


Shutter

by belair82



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 81,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belair82/pseuds/belair82
Summary: Therese Belivet is a successful photographer in NYC. She has her own studio and is gifted with photographing a beautiful model that might change her life...





	1. Judas

It was a busy day at Shutter. Therese was running all over the place trying to get photos edited and shoots done for clients. It was Friday and she was exhausted. It had been a long week and all she wanted was to get home and pass out in her bed. 

Therese was in high demand from everyone. Everyone loved her work since she had photographed Lady Gaga for Rolling Stone. She made a name for herself off of that shoot alone. She had opened her own business thanks to the never ending list of clients. She was passionate about her job and didn’t like when people wasted her time.

Models weren’t her favorite subjects because they weren’t always cooperative and she always felt bad for them. Sure, they were always gorgeous, but at what cost? She always felt they were too vain. But, she wasn’t about to turn down jobs from high profile magazines. She had another shoot with a model today that she had never worked with before.

“What happened to the roll of film from yesterday? I had four and now I only have three. Where did it go?” Therese had asked Brandon.

He was young and just temporary, but he was always messing things up and Therese had had just about enough of him. She was friends with his mom and was doing her a favor by hiring him part time.

“I left it with the others.”

“Well, it’s not there anymore and I haven’t developed any of them yet. Are you sure that you put it there?”

“I think so.”

“I can’t get paid off of what you think. You either did or you didn’t. Which is it?”

“I’m not sure.”

Therese left out a sigh. She was tired of dealing with him and kept telling herself that she was going to let him go the next time he fucks up. She felt bad for him, though. She couldn’t just fire him, but he didn’t care about anything.

“Brandon, just go home.” 

She walked to her office to see what else she had scheduled for the day. Only one more photo shoot at three o’clock. _The model … fuck._ This was a job that Therese couldn’t turn down, it paid very well. She heard her cell phone ringing. It was her best friend, April.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m swamped. I have a ton of edits and a shoot at three.”

“A model?” April knew Therese wasn’t a fan of shooting models.

“Ugh, yes.” She couldn’t hide the disgust in her voice.

“You want to go out tonight?”

“I don’t know, I’m exhausted.”

“Come on, it’ll be a good way to calm down. Plus, you can meet the new lady tonight.”

“All right, fine.”

Therese really didn’t feel like going out, but she did need to wind down from the week. She wanted to relax and what better way than to drink and look at some women at the same time. Her girlfriend had just broken up with her a month before and she was so devastated that she was becoming a shut-in when she wasn’t at work. She was so hurt when she found out that Julie was cheating, she didn’t know how she would move on. But, she was learning to take it one day at a time. April was right, she needed to get out and find a way to relax.

She was getting everything ready for her last shoot of the day. The magazine had sent over the clothes and besides that, mostly gave free artistic reign on what she wanted the pictures to look like.

Therese heard a knock on the door as she was placing the backdrops.

“Come in!”

“Your model is here.”

“Send her in.”

Therese was busy setting up lights and putting a battery in her camera when the woman came in.

“Hello. Are you Therese?” 

Therese had never heard a sexier voice in her life. Her name sounded like honey dripping off of the woman’s tongue. Therese didn’t understand why her breathing suddenly became uncontrollable. She could smell the woman’s perfume; it was intoxicating. When she turned around, she was captivated by how beautiful the woman in front of her was. She was tall and slim with the most beautiful curves that Therese had ever seen. Her skin was creamy and flawless. Therese could see light freckles on her nose and under her eyes … _those eyes_ , gray blue; the most perfect set of icy gray blue eyes that Therese had ever seen. Her blonde hair was pulled back, giving Therese an excellent view of her long neck. She wanted to leave marks all over that neck, up to that incredibly defined jawline and over to her soft lips. She wanted to run to this woman and bury herself in her breasts … her perfect, voluptuous breasts. She could feel a throbbing between her legs. Forcing herself to focus, she finally spoke.

“Yes, I’m Therese. It’s nice to meet you.” She managed to walk over to the woman and extend her hand and the woman took her hand in hers. Her hand was soft and she didn’t want to let it go.

“Carol Aird. It’s nice to meet you. No one told me I’d be working with a beautiful photographer.” Carol smirked.

Therese was blushing and tried to control what her body was doing. It was betraying her brain. 

“Well, no one told me that I would be working with such a beautiful model.” Therese smiled.

“So, where do you want me?”

_Naked, on a chair with your legs spread out, hanging over the arms and my face buried in your pussy … shit. Control yourself._

“All of the clothes that they sent over are on those racks,” Therese said, pointing at the corner of the room. “They’ve pretty much given me free reign so I have an idea of what I want you to wear.” _Literally nothing._ “I’ll have someone do your hair and makeup. I don’t think we’ll need much. Your natural beauty is better than the makeup.” Therese smiled.

“Thank you, you’re sweet. So, would you like to show me what you have in mind?”

Therese walked with Carol to the racks, showing her everything that was sent over and which ones that she would wear.

“You can sit in that chair and I’ll have someone do your hair and makeup. Would you like something to drink or eat?”

“Some water would be great.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Therese had to get out of the room to breathe. Her hands were shaking and she needed to splash some water on her face. She told her hair and makeup artist, Annie, what she wanted for Carol and went to get some water. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. _Deep breaths._

She came back and handed the water to Carol. Their fingers lightly brushed each other and Therese felt like her skin was on fire. That’s when she noticed the wedding ring that she hadn’t seen before.

“I’m sorry.” Therese let out an awkward laugh.

“Don’t be.” Carol smiled.

_Of course she’s fucking married. No one as beautiful as her would be single. Just another straight girl crush … as usual. Dammit._

She walked back to her camera, trying to remember what is was that she was doing when Carol came in. She had some adjustments left to make while Annie was working on hair and makeup. When Annie was finished, Therese took Carol over to the rack and showed her what she wanted her to wear first. She told Carol that she could change behind the screen. Therese walked back to her computer, making sure that she had everything ready.

“Therese?” Carol called for her. 

_Ugh, why does she have to say my name so perfectly. This is actual torture._

“Yes?”

“Would you help me with this dress?”

_Fuck!_

“Sure.”

Therese tried to steady herself but she could feel her hands shaking. She walked behind the screen to find Carol in the dress and needed help zipping it up. She could hear herself breathing and knew that Carol probably heard it, too. She pulled the zipper up, careful not to touch the perfect skin underneath the dress. She took notice of the perfect tone in the muscles on her back. Therese wanted to put her mouth on them and kiss every part of her skin that she could find. Carol turned around and noticed that Therese was flushed.

“Therese, are you okay?” She looked concerned and placed her hand on Therese’s cheek, caressing it.

“Yes, I’m all right. It’s just been a long week and I’m exhausted is all. I’ll be fine.”

Carol moved her hand up to Therese’s forehead. Therese was on fire.

“You’re burning up. Maybe you have a fever.”

“I’ll be okay.” _Definitely a fever …_

“If you say so, you’re the boss.” Carol smiled and made Therese laugh. “There’s that smile.”

“Okay, let’s get to work.” Therese was able to focus again, knowing that she had a job that needed to get done. “Do you mind if I put on some music?”

“Not at all.”

Therese went to her computer and found the perfect album for her when she was trying to focus: Nas, Illmatic.

“I didn’t peg you as a Nas fan,” Carol said.

“It’s such a good album. It oddly calms me and I _am_ a New York girl. I didn’t peg you as a Nas fan, either.”

“Sweetheart, I’m also a New York girl. I was fifteen when this album came out and I love all kinds of music. How old were you when it came out?”

_Sweetheart, ugh I can’t deal with this woman._

“In nineteen ninety four? I was four.”

“You’re so young. You’re very successful for your age.”

“It comes with its prices.”

When she finally got behind the camera, not even Carol could distract her. Therese was completely focused on the job. She was even able to help Carol with the other dresses that she needed to change into. However, she was always aware of Carol’s perfect skin and beautiful body every time she helped her change into something else. 

She took a ton of pictures of Carol, some digital and some film. Therese always loved the way that film looked and Carol was made for film. She knew those pictures would be better than the digital pictures. They worked until six o’clock, taking breaks now and then and making small talk. Carol would make a few phone calls and Therese was curious who she was talking to. 

They were the only ones left in the studio. Therese had left everyone else go since she didn’t need anyone. When she was finished with the last roll of film, she looked up and smiled at Carol.

“All done.”

“Already?”

Therese laughed. “Well, we’ve been here for three hours.”

Therese took the roll of film out of her camera and Carol’s phone rang.

“Ugh, I’m sorry. I have to take this.”

Therese started to put everything away and tried to act like she wasn’t listening to the conversation, but Carol didn’t step out of the room. Therese listened to every word that Carol said.

“Abby, I don’t want to go out … no … she’s at home. Fine, I’ll go. I don’t know, whenever I get there.” Carol ended the call and sighed. “Sorry about that. That was my best friend and she wants me to meet her new girlfriend.”

“That’s okay.” Therese smiled.

Carol went behind the screen to change into her clothes and Therese put her computer in her bag. Carol hung up the clothes on the rack and asked Therese if she needed any help.

“No, I’m almost finished. Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

“Not at all.” Therese knew she never allowed anyone to smoke in her studio but, she didn’t care if Carol did.

“How long have you had your own business?”

“Three years. I was lucky enough to photograph Lady Gaga for Rolling Stone and after that, the work just came pouring in.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“How long have you been married?” Therese couldn’t help herself. She was curious and wanted to know everything about Carol. What her favorite color was, favorite food, where she grew up, was she happily married.

“Six months.”

“Well, your husband’s a very lucky man.”

“I’ll tell my wife that.” Carol smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m still getting used to the fact that gay people can marry.” Therese blushed at her own assumption.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I was married to a man at one time. We have a daughter.”

“How long were you married to him?”

“Seven years.”

“How long have you and your _wife_ been together?” Therese smiled at her correction.

“Five years.” Carol gazed at her. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you have someone you go home to at night?”

“Not anymore. I had a girlfriend, but I broke up with her a month ago.”

“I’m sorry. How long were you two together?”

“Four years. I got busy with the business and I guess she couldn’t take being alone because I work so much. I found out that she was cheating on me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Were you in love with her?”

“Really, when I think about it, I don’t think I was. I wanted to be, but work always came before her and it wasn’t fair to her. I can’t really blame her. I just wish that she would have been honest with me. That’s what hurts the most.”

Carol could see the pain in Therese’s eyes. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” Carol rubbed her back, her nimble fingers knowing exactly where to touch her and how much pressure to use. “So, I’m assuming that you’re opposed to sleeping with a married woman?”

Therese’s head was spinning. She closed her eyes and inhaled Carol’s perfume. She could feel her skin grow hot. She pulled back quickly and breathing heavily. Carol was married – this was wrong. Carol grabbed her hand. 

“What are you talking about? You’re married. I could never do that.”

“We have an open marriage. Neither of us wanted to be tied down to one person sexually. It works for us.”

“I don’t think I would be okay with that.”

Carol brought her hand up to Therese’s cheek, caressing it. “Has anyone ever really pleased you?”

Therese thought about the question. No one ever had. Sex with women was better than with men. But, even with Julie, sex wasn’t that great. Still, Therese didn’t know if she wanted to answer this question. Even if Carol had an open marriage, she didn’t feel right about sleeping with a married woman.

“No.” She looked into Carol’s dark eyes.

“Sleep with me … I know how to please you.”

Therese stood there and watched Carol’s face get closer to her own. Before she knew it, Carol’s mouth came crashing down on her own. Her tongue searched for permission to enter Therese’s mouth and she let it in. Carol moved her tongue dominantly into Therese’s mouth. She was fucking her mouth with her tongue and Therese’s clit was throbbing hard. The kiss was electric and Therese never felt anything like it. She felt like it was wrong, being with a married woman, but her body was betraying her again – it ached for Carol to touch her. All she could think about was having sex with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She pulled back quickly.

“I’m sorry, Carol. I don’t feel right about this. If you weren’t married, I would lay you down right here … but, I can’t.”

Carol sighed. “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it wasn’t uncomfortable. You feel amazing, unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. But, this can’t happen … I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” Carol looked defeated. She wanted to be with Therese, wanted to put her mouth all over her. She felt something between them, something she had never felt before. 

“I should be going.” She pulled Therese’s hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it. “Should you ever change your mind, please call me, darling. I would love to take you places you’ve never been.” She handed Therese her business card.

“Okay.” Therese smiled.

“I can’t wait to see the pictures.” Carol winked at her and walked out the door.

Therese stood there in shock, still trying to contemplate what just happened.


	2. On the Verge

Therese left straight from the studio to meet April. She waited for a while before she left for fear of running into Carol on the street. She wanted to put some distance between the two of them. Her mind was racing after their encounter. There was a spark between them and Therese was afraid that if she had sex with Carol, she wouldn’t be able to separate the emotions that she was feeling from having sex with this gorgeous woman. There was a fear of getting attached and she didn’t want to get hurt again.

She met April at Cream, their go-to lesbian club. April was already there, sitting at a table. Therese spotted her as soon as she walked through the door. April’s platinum blond hair was easy to spot anywhere. She walked over to their table and hugged her friend. She was happy to see her and just be able to relax after what her afternoon had been like.

“Where’s your lady?” Therese asked with a smile.

“She’s up at the bar getting us drinks. I told her to order you a Crown and Coke.”

“Oh, thank you! I need it after what just happened.”

“The model?”

“Jesus Christ. It’s a story that I don’t feel like telling right now. I just need a drink.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now. Oh, her friend is here also. She’s super hot, too. Wait until you see her.”

“Oooo, a hot woman?! Sign me up!” Therese said, excited. “So, how’s it going with the new lady?”

“It’s great. She’s so perfect for me.”

“Good, I’m happy for you.”

They sat there and talked about their day when April’s girlfriend and her friend came walking up with all of their drinks.

“Therese?”

That voice; the way it said her name, it could only belong to one person, the owner being the most beautiful woman that Therese had ever seen. The same one who only an a hour before had her mouth on hers, her tongue on hers, her hands on her back, caressing through her clothing. The same voice that asked her to have sex. _How the fuck is this possible. Am I dreaming?_

“Carol?” Therese tried to not sound surprised, but she couldn’t hide it.

“Do you two know each other?” April asked.

“Therese was my photographer this afternoon,” Carol said with a smile.

“So this is Therese? I’m April’s girlfriend, Abby. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Abby said with a smile and glanced over at Carol.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Therese was trying to be polite and not focus on the fact that Carol was standing in front of her.

Abby sat down next to April and Carol sat down next to Therese.

“I’m assuming that you have the Crown and Coke?” Carol handed the drink to Therese.

“Yes, that would be me.” Therese flashed a smile.

Their fingers brushed over each others as Carol handed the drink to her and Therese couldn’t help but feel that the woman’s fingers lingered and it was intentional.

“Thank you.” Therese smiled at Carol, shook her head and laughed to herself.

“April has told me a lot about you and that you two are really close friends. So, you’re a photographer, right?” Abby asked.

“Yep! I love it. I have my own business, Shutter.”

“She works all the time and I keep telling her she needs to slow down.” April smiled at Therese.

“Did you go to college?” Abby asked.

“Yes, I went to the Art Institute.”

Therese tried to focus, knowing that Carol’s attention was fully fixed on her the entire time she spoke. She glanced at Carol a few times and saw the woman smiling at her. Her heart was beating against the inside of her chest. The alcohol helped calm her nerves, but also made her hotter than she had been since seeing Carol.

Abby and April were like schoolgirls, giggly on their side of the table, kissing and holding hands and whispering in each other’s ears. Therese felt like a third wheel even with Carol sitting next to her. She downed her drink and was thinking of an excuse to get home.

“Do you want another drink?” Carol leaned over and asked Therese.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Carol Aird?” Therese asked coyly.

Carol threw her head back and laughed. “No.” She looked into Therese’s eyes. “If you ever happen to change your mind, I want you to be sober so that _I_ can make you drunk … I’ll go get you another drink,” Carol said with a wink.

Therese watched as she swayed her hips while she walked away. She knew that Carol was doing it on purpose for her, taunting and teasing her. _Why does she have to be so sexy?_ Therese watched as a few women hit on Carol and she declined every one of them while looking back at Therese. _Is she telling people that she’s with me?_

“We’re going to go dance. Want to come?” April asked.

“No, I just want to sit here and chill.”

“Fine.”

Therese glanced over to the bar and caught Carol smiling at her. She couldn’t help but blush as she smiled back at her. She watched her walk back over carrying their drinks.

“I got us shots.” Carol laughed.

“What are they?” Therese asked curiously.

“It’s a slippery nipple,” Carol said and Therese couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you like them?”

“Slippery nipples or the shot?” Therese asked.

“Both.” Carol handed the shot to her. “Do you want to drink my slippery nipple?” Carol asked seductively.

“I’d love to.” Therese was feeling bold and wanted more than anything to put her mouth on Carol’s breasts and drink her in. She downed the shot and so did Carol. “We forgot to drink to something!”

Carol raised her drink in the air and motioned for Therese to do the same. She leaned over and whispered into Therese’s ear, “To you drinking my slippery nipple.” She clinked their glasses together.

“You’re so bad.”

“You have no idea how bad I can be.” She kissed her underneath her ear on her neck. “Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind, darling?”

Therese felt her skin burning where Carol’s mouth had been. Her clit started throbbing and she could feel her panties becoming wet.

“No, I haven’t. I really want to, but I don’t feel right about it, Carol.” Therese smiled at her.

“That’s too bad. We could have a lot of fun.”

Abby and April walked back over to the table and said that they were leaving. They clearly wanted to be alone. They said their goodbyes and left.

“I should probably go,” Therese said to Carol.

“Why? You’ve been talking to me anyway.”

“Carol, this isn’t going to go anywhere. You know that, right?”

“Can’t we be friends? I mean, our best friends are dating so we’re probably going to see a lot of each other, don’t you think?”

“There’s a ton of women here and I’m sure you could have all of them if you wanted. Why are you so focused on me?”

“Because you’re fucking beautiful and I want to put my mouth all over you,” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

Therese knew that her panties were drenched. Fucking Carol was all she could think about. That perfect skin, those perfect breasts and that mouth … _fuck, that mouth._ She was sure that mouth could do things to her that she never felt before.

“Do women ever say no to you?”

“Rarely.”

“Well, I guess I’m one of the rare few.” 

Therese couldn’t understand why Carol was so into her. Carol was so gorgeous and could be with anyone. _Why does she want to get me into bed?_ She was trying to figure out the whole idea of what an open marriage meant and what Carol and her wife’s arrangement was. She was curious how it worked and wanted to know more about Carol.

“Well, why don’t we go somewhere and talk?” Therese asked.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Yeah … unless you don’t want to.”

“Lead the way, darling.”

They left and went to a diner across the street and sat in a booth close to the window. Therese realized how hungry she was when her food arrived. She ate like a barbarian, making Carol laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m so hungry.”

“It’s okay, I like watching you eat,” Carol said seductively.

“Well, I like to eat,” quipped Therese.

Carol sat there drinking her coffee and smiling at Therese. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about your daughter.”

Carol told her all about Rindy. She was seventeen and would be going to school to be a veterinarian. She had a originally wanted to be a model like Carol, but Carol had convinced her to do something else with her life. She told Rindy that being a model would be a waste of time for her and she would benefit from getting an education.

Therese could see Carol light up when talking about her daughter. She noticed the smile that went all the way up to her eyes, bringing out the slight creases around the corners of her eyes and mouth. Therese loved every one of them; she wanted to kiss them. _She’s so beautiful._

“Do you feel like you wasted your time being a model?”

“Well, I was young when I started modeling and the money was coming in so I didn’t think about doing anything else. I wish that I would have done something else. Or had someone to tell me that at thirty seven, I’d be at the end of my career. I didn’t go to school so this is the only thing that I know how to do.”

Therese could see that Carol had regrets while talking about her career. 

“Well, I don’t think that you’re at the end of your career. You’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m sure you’ll be working for a while.”

Carol smiled and wondered why Therese was being so kind to her. No woman that she had ever tried to have sex with ever wanted to get to know her. Carol got attention all the time from men and women and none of them ever wanted to know her without wanting to get her into bed. She noticed that Therese’s face was bright red.

“Will you tell me about your wife?”

Her name was Amy and she was a surgeon. Therese was curious about their marriage and how their arrangement worked. Carol told her that they had been together for five years and they both slept with other women.

Therese wanted to know everything about Carol, but she tried not to overwhelm her with questions. She was so attracted to her and desperately wanted to sleep with her, but she knew she would become attached. She felt that for Carol it was just sex and she didn’t want to get hurt.

The waitress came back with the check and Therese handed some cash to her.

The women walked out of the diner and Carol got them a taxi. She insisted on making sure that Therese got home safe. They rode silently on the way to Therese’s apartment and Carol walked her up. Carol was nervous and she knew why. It wasn’t just a physical attraction for her. There was something about this woman that she liked, but what, she couldn’t put her finger on.

“You didn’t have to walk me up here, Carol.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to make sure that you got home safe.”

“So, you have no ulterior motives in walking me up to my apartment?” Therese smirked.

“Just to look at you a little while longer and maybe steal a kiss.”

Carol leaned in and kissed Therese on the cheek and kissed down to her neck. She pulled the younger woman against her. Therese moved her head to the side to give Carol better access to her neck and Carol took advantage of it. She kissed every spot on the soft skin that her mouth could reach. Carol brought her mouth back up to Therese’s ear.

“I wish you would let me make love to you, Therese,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, Carol.” She breathed out. “I just can’t.”

But, Therese knew that one day, she wouldn’t be able to say no to Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I appreciate all comments, good and bad. :)


	3. Angel Down

The next day, Carol couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. All she could think about was Therese. She wasn’t sure what had hit her. This woman was consuming her thoughts and she had never felt this before. No one had ever occupied so much space in her brain that this woman had, not even her wife and she began to question everything.

When Abby had called to ask her if she wanted to go out again tonight with her and April, Carol was all too eager. She was hoping that a certain brunette would be along with them, but she didn’t want to ask Abby about her. Abby could always read Carol like a book and knew her better than anyone. She had already told Abby about what had happened at the photo shoot, but she didn’t elaborate on what she instantly felt for the younger woman.

Her wife, Amy, had been working that night. She worked a lot and Carol didn’t really mind. Amy was one of the best surgeons in the city and she loved her job.

Carol got ready and tried to look her best. Yes, she was dressed to impress a beautiful little brunette, but Carol always looked stunning no matter what she wore. She made sure that whatever she put on had accentuated her curves.

She met Abby and April at Cream again and spotted Abby as soon as she walked in. She glanced around looking for Therese, but there was no sight of the woman of her desires. She went to their table and Abby had a drink waiting for her.

“Hey, doll! You look incredible. Trying to impress someone or are you on the prowl?” Abby asked with a knowing look.

Carol was sure that Abby knew why she looked as good as she did tonight. They knew each other almost their entire lives and she could talk to Abby about anything. Abby never judged her for the way that she lived her life even when other people did. She was grateful to have Abby in her life.

“Hello. No, I just wanted to look good.”

“Really? So, you’re not trying to impress a young woman that you thought you might see tonight?” Abby asked with a smile.

“Oh, Abby. Stop it.”

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but she’s not here tonight.”

“Oh?” 

Carol’s demeanor changed right away and Abby saw it. Carol wanted so badly to see Therese. If she wasn’t there, Carol just wanted to go home. 

“April said that she talked to her earlier and asked her to come out. Therese told her that she had been sick all day.”

“I had told her yesterday that she was burning up and she told me that she was fine. She said it was a long week and she was just exhausted.”

“Maybe she was burning up for you,” Abby said, raising her eyebrows. “What’s going on with you two anyway? You were all over her last night.”

“Well, I tried my best, but she declined.”

“Wow, a woman rejected Carol Aird. I’m shocked,” Abby said with a smile.

“She said she would, but she’s not okay with me being married even though I told her the situation. Abby … it’s not just that. I have an attraction to her that I can’t explain. I can’t stop thinking about her. I’ve never been like this.”

“I told you this open marriage would be dangerous one day.”

“I know.” Carol gulped her drink down.

April came over to the table with some shots for them and gave Carol a hug.

“Hey, Carol. You smell really good and you look stunning.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Carol smiled.

“I called Therese to ask her to come out and she said she’s been sick all day and to tell you hello.”

Carol’s face lit up. She knew that Therese had asked about her and that if she was feeling well, she would have been there, knowing that Carol was there. Carol hated that Therese was at home with no one to take care of her. She wanted to go to her, to take care of her while she was sick.

April went up to the bar to talk to some friends. Carol told Abby that she was leaving. 

“Do you know where she lives?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, we shared a taxi last night.”

“Carol, do you know what you’re doing?”

Carol looked down at the ground, thinking about the question. The only thing that she knew she was doing was going crazy for Therese.

“No.” Carol paused. “Abby, please don’t say anything.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

Therese was struggling to get any sleep. She had been throwing up all day and was out of any medicine to take. Nothing had seemed to help anyway. This was the first time she had been sick since her break up with Julie and she realized how much she hated being alone when she was sick. Julie was a nurse so she always knew what to do when Therese was sick. It didn’t happen often that Therese was sick, but Julie was a good caretaker in that sense.

Now she was trying to get over what felt like the flu all by herself. _Fuck, I hate being sick._ She was lying on the couch when her doorbell rang. Hoping that it was anyone that could take care of her, she slowly made her way to the door. When she looked through the peephole, she was shocked by what she was seeing. That beautiful blond hair only belonged to one person. She could see that Carol was carrying some bags.

“Therese? Are you there?” Carol asked softly.

Therese backed away from the peephole, unsure if she wanted to answer the door. She could feel her pulse quicken and she wished that it was anyone but Carol. This woman would make her flu even worse. Not because she didn’t want Carol to be there, but because of what this woman’s physical presence did to her body. Her body was always betraying her brain every time she was near. Her fever was sure to get worse and her heart rate would skyrocket. She decided to open the door, but not before trying to make herself look somewhat presentable in the blanket that she was wrapped in. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Carol looked sexy and Therese saw all of her beautiful curves. Her breasts were pushed up, accentuating her cleavage in the low cut top she had on. Her bra left little to the imagination because Therese could see her erect nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. She may have been sick all day, but Therese wanted nothing more than to latch on to Carol’s breasts with her mouth, to feel the hardened nipple between her teeth and on her tongue.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your friend told me you were sick.” Carol smiled. “I just wanted to bring you a care package. There’s some soup, medicine and some movies,” Carol said nervously.

They both stood there, unsure of what to say. Carol desperately wanted Therese to ask her in. When she sensed that it wouldn’t happen, she tried to hand the bags to Therese.

“Well, I don’t want to be any trouble for you. I just wanted to see that you were okay. I didn’t know if you had anything to eat or any medicine to take and I don’t have your phone number or else I would have called.”

Therese was so surprised and grateful that Carol did this for her that she just stood there, unable to say anything. 

“Carol, you didn’t have to do this for me. That was … thoughtful. Thank you.” She smiled. “Do you want to come in?”

Carol’s face lit up and she thought her heart was going to explode.

“Only if you’ll let me take care of you.”

Therese stepped aside to let Carol in and led her to the kitchen. Carol set the bags down on the kitchen table.

“Go lie down. I’ll get you what you need.”

Therese smiled and obliged, happy to have Carol take care of her. Carol gave her something to take for her flu and prepared her some soup. She was in the kitchen and stood there nervously, trying to calm herself. Her hands were shaking and was able to calm her breathing. She decided to let herself wander around Therese’s apartment and looked at the photos that were on the walls. Carol could see why Therese was so successful; she was very talented. 

When the soup was ready, she took some to Therese who was lying on the couch, covered up under some blankets. She knelt down next to her and placed the soup on the table. She put her hand up to Therese’s forehead and felt how hot her skin was.

“Darling, you’re burning up.”

Carol went to get Therese a cool washcloth and ran it over face. She placed it on her forehead and went to get the movies that she brought. They decided on _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ and Carol sat down at the end of the couch. Therese ate a little of the soup and then set it back down. She laid back down on the couch.

“Carol, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. I don’t mind.”

“You looked like you were out. I don’t want to keep you from doing anything.”

“You’re not. I was out with Abby and April and was hoping that you would be there. I couldn’t stand the thought of you being here sick and alone with no one to take care of you.”

“Well, you’ve already done enough for me. You can leave whenever you want. I’m sure that this isn’t your ideal Saturday night. You don’t have to go if you don’t want, but I’ll be fine.”

“Stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you.”

“Okay.” Therese smiled and propped her feet up on Carol’s lap.

Carol smiled at her and took the younger woman’s socks off. She rubbed her feet, wanting to make her feel comfortable. Therese hummed at the feeling. Carol’s deft hands were soft and felt wonderful on her feet. She finally felt herself relax since she woke up feeling sick that morning. The ache in her body was slowing leaving with every push of Carol’s hands on her feet. Now she was being consumed by a different ache altogether. Carol moved her hands up to Therese’s calves, massaging the aching muscles.

Therese was glad that she only had on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt under the blanket. It made it easier for Carol to massage her legs. Carol’s hands kept moving higher up and they felt good on Therese’s aching muscles. She didn’t want to stop her, even when she could feel them on the top of her thighs.

In any other situation, it would have felt sexual, but Carol only wanted to take care of her. She had no other intention even though she loved the feel of Therese’s legs and thought about what they would look like wrapped around her head or opened wide for her. But, Therese trusted that Carol wasn’t going to try anything, so it didn’t feel sexual to her, although she did enjoy Carol’s hands and knew that they would know exactly how to pleasure her. Her eyes were becoming heavy and she drifted off. She woke up at the end of the movie and Carol was still massaging her lightly.

“Carol, I think I’m going to lie down in my bed. This is the most relaxed I’ve felt all day. Thank you.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Go lie down and I’ll bring you some water.”

Therese went to the bedroom and Carol brought the water and some more medicine. She ran the washcloth under cold water and took it to Therese. She tried to get her everything that Therese would need throughout the night in case she woke up. She hated to leave her alone. Carol took everything and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She sat down on the bed and ran the washcloth over Therese’s face. 

“You don’t feel as hot as you did earlier. Maybe the medicine helped.” 

She smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. It gave Therese an excellent view of Carol’s breasts that she couldn’t help but to look. They were magnificent; the creamy skin and swell of her breasts caused Therese to take a deep breath. She inhaled Carol’s delicious scent.

“Carol?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Carol’s heart swelled and she took a deep breath before answering.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Therese said right away.

“Okay. Do you have a t-shirt that I could wear? I don’t have anything but what I have on.”

Therese told her where to find a shirt and she went to the bathroom to change. She only wore the shirt and her underwear. When she went to the bedroom to check on Therese, she saw that the comforter and the sheet were turned down on the other side of the bed.

“You can sleep with me,” Therese said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Your hands feel good on me. Would you mind holding me and rubbing my back?”

“Not at all.” Carol smiled and climbed into the bed. She covered them up.

She laid on her side and pulled Therese against her. She moved her hand up underneath Therese’s shirt and began to massage her back.

“Take off my shirt, please. It’ll just be easier,” Therese said and sat up.

Carol slowly removed Therese’s shirt while she forced control upon herself not to look at the younger woman’s firm breasts. She wanted badly to ravish the woman in front of her.

“Will you take off yours? I want to feel you against me.”

Carol was surprised, but she knew that Therese was lucid. She wanted to feel her against her own body as well. Carol obliged and pulled off her shirt. Therese couldn’t help but to look at Carol’s breasts when they were free of the fabric that had been covering them. They were full and had a slight sag to them, but they were beautiful.

They laid back down and Carol knew that Therese was right. It was easier to massage her entire back without her shirt on. Therese moved her arm around Carol and held onto her. She nuzzled her head into Carol’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of Carol’s skin against her own. She pressed herself against Carol’s breasts and loved the way her hardened nipples felt, wanting fiercely to wrap her mouth around them.

Carol managed to calm herself because she knew that she was only trying to make Therese feel better even though she was aware of how hard her nipples had become against the younger woman.

“I’m sorry if I can’t control what my body does naturally,” Carol said with a smile.

“It’s okay. I like it.”

“Try to get some sleep, angel.”

Carol rubbed Therese’s back until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a massage from Carol? ;)
> 
> Please, tell me what you think!


	4. Sinner's Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Since I have yet to thank her in this new work ... THANK YOU, LIGERIA. She's literally the best!

Carol woke up covered in sweat and checked the clock on the nightstand to see what time it was: 4:08. When she felt someone against her, she remembered that it was Therese and realized that it was Therese who was drenched in sweat. Carol found the washcloth and went to the bathroom to run it under the cold water. When she came back to the bedroom, she used the washcloth to wipe the sweat from the young woman’s face and ran it along her chest and shoulders. Therese stirred, unsure of what was happening to her. When she looked up, she saw the silhouette of Carol; her hair, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts. When she felt the cool washcloth on her and knew that it was Carol taking care of her, she hummed with pleasure.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sweetheart. I think your fever broke. How are you feeling?”

“Relieved.”

“Good. Do you need something to drink?”

“Some water, please.”

When Carol reached over to the nightstand to grab the glass, Therese watched in awe at Carol’s mostly naked form, illuminated by the light that shone through the window. Enough light shone on her breasts that Therese could see her nipples were hard. _Is she cold or is she aroused?_ Therese wanted badly to capture this moment on film, but she couldn’t ask and she was happy to know that this was a memory that she could have all to herself. Until the day she died, she could remember this whenever she wanted; this was only for her eyes and she was grateful for being allowed to see this beautiful sight. She watched Carol walk out of the room and saw the light shine on all of her curves, over the hills and valleys that were only Carol. She silently thanked whoever made this perfect human woman that she was allowed to see so intimately. 

Carol returned with the water and handed it to Therese, who took small sips and set the glass on the nightstand and laid back down on top of the sheets, wanting to cool herself. Carol had also rewetted the washcloth to cool Therese. Carol was more than happy to take care of her, to make her feel better and Therese loved it. 

“You should try to go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

“I think I want to take a shower to cool off and wash this sweat off of me.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I can change the sheets if you show me where you have some clean ones.”

Therese showed her where they were and went to the bathroom to run the water. She undressed and slowly climbed into the bathtub, still aching from the illness that had finally left her body. The water was soothing to her skin and her aching muscles. She tilted her head back to let the water run through her hair and onto her scalp and sighed at how wonderful it felt. It didn’t feel better than when Carol was massaging her, but it was a close second. She badly wanted to ask Carol to join her, but she felt that she had already crossed boundaries of her own by sleeping almost naked with her, so intimately holding her. Therese tried to wash herself, but found it difficult because she still ached and was slow to move. _Would she? I shouldn’t ask so much of her. I’m still so weak._

What Therese didn’t know was that Carol was already standing outside the bathroom door listening to make sure that Therese was okay. She wanted to be there in case something happened, in case she fell, in case she … _needed her?_

“Carol?” Therese asked softly, almost hoping that Carol wouldn’t hear her even though she knew that she would because the bathroom was attached to the bedroom.

Carol waited as to not seem so eager and that she wasn’t waiting for Therese to call for her. She took a deep breath.

“Yes, darling.”

“Would you mind helping me?”

_Of course I don’t mind._ Carol opened the bathroom door. She removed her underwear and climbed in with Therese. She could see how weak she was by looking into her eyes. There were no spoken words. Carol knew exactly what to do. She delicately washed Therese’s hair and body, taking care as not to hurt her already aching body.

As soon as Carol started to wash her body, Therese instantly felt relief. Carol had expert hands that knew how to take care of her. When she finished washing Therese, Carol washed herself of the sweat that was on her. 

She got out first, dried herself and then helped Therese. She used the towel to dry the brunette hair and combed it for her, eliciting a light moan from her.

“You should lie back down and try to get some more sleep.” 

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course,” Carol said with a smile.

She followed Therese back to the bed and they both climbed under the sheets, neither wearing anything. It was useless at this point to save any modesty that either one had after the shower that they had just shared. Therese cuddled close to Carol just like she had earlier and Carol did the same. Carol involuntarily started to rub the younger woman’s back and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Therese was the first to shift and it startled Carol who was holding onto her tightly. She quickly looked over to make sure that Therese was all right.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Carol asked, concerned.

Therese smiled at the way Carol worried about her.

“Yes, I have to use the bathroom.” 

Carol laid her head back down on the pillows and closed her eyes.

“Hurry back to me,” Carol said sleepily.

It was then that Therese noticed that the sheets had pooled at Carol’s waist and her breasts were exposed and on display for Therese. Carol was lying on her back and Therese had a perfect view.

“I thought you had to use the bathroom,” Carol said while she opened one of her eyes and smiled.

“I do.” Therese blushed when she realized that she had been caught. “I couldn’t help but to look at you.”

Therese got up to use the bathroom and it was Carol’s turn to steal a look at the naked beauty walking away. When Therese came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Carol never tried to cover herself. She wanted Therese to look at her, to gaze at her and desire her.

She laid back down, rested her head on Carol’s chest and Carol wrapped her arm back around her. Therese took the opportunity to really look at Carol’s breasts. She so desperately wanted to touch them, to know what they felt like in her hands.

“Carol, you have the most beautiful breasts that I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you’re delirious, sweetheart.” Carol laughed.

“No, I’m not. You’re so beautiful. I’m sure you hear that all the time, though, from everyone.” Therese felt like she was giving a shallow compliment to a woman who always heard how beautiful she was.

“It means more coming from you, darling.” Carol was being honest. “Your breasts are very beautiful also.”

“Not like yours. I wish mine looked like yours. I’ll never be as beautiful as you.”

“Therese, you’re a gorgeous woman. How can you not know that?”

Therese was silent, shocked at thinking that this woman thought that she was gorgeous.

“Carol, can I touch your breasts?”

Carol took a deep breath and thought about the question.

“Sure … I don’t mind.”

Therese was excited to feel them. She ran her hands over Carol’s breasts, enjoying the softness. She could feel the nipples pebble beneath her fingers and Carol let out a light moan. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and index finger, wanting to see the reaction from the blond. Carol began to breathe harder; her chest rose and fell fast and Therese enjoyed what she was doing to her.

“Therese, you’re making me wet. If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to do something about this throbbing between my legs.” She could feel a tightening in her stomach.

“Do you want me to stop?” Therese asked, almost teasing.

“No, but I’ll have to touch myself if you keep this up,” Carol said breathlessly.

“So, why don’t you?” Therese challenged.

“Are you sure?” Carol asked with her eyes closed.

“Yes, I want to watch.”

Carol slipped her hand under the sheet and down between her legs, opening them to allow herself better access. She used her fingers to spread open her lips and dipped a finger into her entrance. When she felt how wet she had become, she gasped at the liquid that had pooled.

“God, I don’t think that I’ve ever been this wet in my life.”

She coated her fingers and rubbed the lubricant through her folds and up to her clit. Her fingers moved in slow, lazy circles. She made sure to move her fingers around at her entrance. She knew what she was doing.

“Do you hear that? Do you hear how wet I am?”

Therese looked up and into Carol’s eyes. “Yes.” She could hear the wet sounds that Carol was making.

“That’s what you do to me.”

“Carol, are you going to cum?”

“Eventually, but I want you to watch what these fingers can do. I want you to see what you’re missing out on. Imagine what they can do to you, darling.” Carol’s eyes were dark. She pulled the sheet down so that Therese could watch her. “Watch.”

Therese sat up and settled herself in-between Carol’s legs. She was curious – she wanted to see what those hands could do and felt like she couldn’t stop herself from what she was doing. Her body was moving again of its own volition; her brain was unable to control it. Carol opened her legs wide for Therese to see everything. There wasn’t much hair in the way and Therese could see all of Carol’s most intimate spot, glistening for her. Carol brought her other hand down to spread her lips open for Therese to see how aroused she was. She’d never had a desire to expose herself like this for another woman, but she wanted Therese to see all of her, to show her that she would willingly give herself over to her. Carol’s eyes were closed as she continued to stroke herself.

“Do you see how swollen and wet I am? That’s for you, darling. You can have this whenever you want.”

Therese couldn’t believe what she was watching. This beautiful woman was doing this all for her. This one woman peep show was being put on for her. She wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel how wet she was, how swollen she was and feel Carol’s hand moving so that she would know how to pleasure her. Therese was nervous though and knew that she was slowly falling for this woman, but she couldn’t will herself to look away. She so badly wanted to move Carol’s hand and replace it with her mouth. 

Therese placed her hands on Carol’s inner thighs just above her knees and caressed lightly. She couldn’t wait for the moment to see Carol explode. Carol’s head was thrown back and sweat was forming on her body. Her hips started to rock and Therese knew that Carol was close.

“Sweetheart … this is for you. I’m only thinking about you right now. When I cum, it’s for you.”

Carol slid two fingers into her entrance, moving in and out fast. She rubbed her clit with the ball of her hand and Therese’s eyes grew dark watching Carol fuck herself. Carol moved fast and her hips came up off of the bed while she slammed into her hand. When Carol came, Therese could see the liquid seeping out of Carol’s entrance. She had never seen anything more sexy in her life. It drove her mad knowing that Carol was thinking about her the whole time. Carol desired her, wanted her … _needed her?_

Carol’s hips fell down onto the bed and she moved her fingers slowly in and out of herself. She was teasing at this point because she knew that Therese was still watching her. She coated her fingers and ran the liquid all over her vulva, a lewd act done only for Therese’s entertainment. 

“Do you like what you see?” Carol asked, taunting the young woman.

Therese didn’t answer, but did something that surprised Carol. She grabbed Carol’s wrist and pulled the wet fingers up to her mouth. She licked Carol’s fingers clean; she had to know how Carol tasted and wasn’t disappointed.

“Well?” Carol asked.

“Delicious.” Therese paused. “Carol, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to say no to you one day.”

“Do you mind if I keep asking?”

“No.”

Therese laid down and rested her head on Carol’s chest and Carol wrapped her arm under Therese’s neck. They both ran their hands over each other's bodies, caressing softly and enjoying the silence between them.

“Well, I see that you’re feeling better,” Carol said with a smile, making Therese laugh.

“Are you hungry? I can fix you breakfast.”

“Sure. Do you have everything to make blueberry pancakes?”

“I do. I’ll make them for you.”

Therese put on a pair of shorts and a shirt and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for the both of them. Carol found the shirt that she was wearing and put on her underwear. She met Therese in the kitchen, but stopped to admire Therese’s photos on the walls. She didn’t have a chance to really look around the night before and she wanted to see the rest of her work. When she got to the living room, she was shocked to see a photo of herself. It was from the shoot on Friday. 

“Therese, why do you have a picture of me hanging on your wall?” Carol was curious.

“Oh, sometimes I keep some from the shoots that I do. This one of you just spoke to me.”

“Why?”

“I could see something in your eyes when I took this. I had asked you if you were happy and this was the reaction I got.”

“Do you think I look happy in this picture?”

“No … you look sad. It was such a real moment and natural reaction that I got from you.” Therese paused, unsure if she should ask the next question. “Are you happy, Carol?”

Carol stood there, unmoving and stared into Therese’s eyes. “Yes.”

Therese didn’t believe her, but she wasn’t going to press the subject any further. She could see sadness and pain in those icy gray eyes.

“Come on, your breakfast is almost ready.” 

Therese smiled at her and reached for her hand. She led Carol to the kitchen and put some pancakes on a plate for her. She had a cup of coffee ready for her and handed her the cream and sugar. Carol buttered her pancakes and poured some syrup on them.

“Mmm, these are good. I didn’t know that you were so multi-talented.”

“It’s the least that I could do after everything that you did for me last night. Thank you for taking care of me. I can't lie, I was sulking with no one here until you showed up.”

“Well, I’m glad I came by.”

Carol finished her breakfast and went to the bedroom to dress. She knew she should probably be going home even though she didn’t want to leave. She put on her shoes and and grabbed her purse. Therese followed her to the door like a little lost puppy. 

“Thank you for everything, Carol. You’ve been so helpful, I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you.”

“Well, I think the breakfast was a good way to repay me … and you could always think about my offer some more,” Carol said with a wink. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better, darling.”

Carol leaned in and kissed Therese on her cheek and lightly on her neck.

“Have a good day, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Is it still burning? ;)


	5. Entertain

When Monday came, Carol wanted badly to know how Therese was feeling. She remembered that she didn’t get her number and she was too nervous to just show up at the studio. She wanted to wait for Therese to call her about the photos. When Carol thought about fucking herself for Therese, she was almost embarrassed, thinking that maybe she had crossed a line. She only wanted to show Therese how badly she wanted her. Now, she thought she may have scared her away. _I like this woman a lot. Would it be too much to show up at her studio?_ Carol hoped that Therese would call her, but she hadn’t heard anything by lunch. She started to give up hope when her phone rang with a number she didn’t recognize. _Could it be?_ She didn’t want to seem too eager so she let it ring a few times before she answered.

“Hello?”

“Carol?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Therese.”

“Oh hello, darling. How are you? Are you feeling better?” Carol couldn’t hide the smile on her face if she wanted to. She walked out to the balcony of her apartment so that she wouldn’t wake Amy who was trying to get some sleep after working the night before.

“I am. I just wanted to say thank you again for taking care of me and let you know that I’m feeling one hundred percent better thanks to you.” Carol could hear the smile in Therese’s voice.

“Darling, I would take care of you however you need me to. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to come down here sometime this week to see the photos. They turned out really well, but I had an incredibly sexy model so I’m not surprised.”

“I’d love to. What day works for you?”

“Wednesday. Any time after eleven, I’m free.”

“Well, then I’ll be there, darling.”

“All right. Don’t forget.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

When Therese hung up, she realized how fast she was breathing. Just the sound of Carol’s voice aroused her so much that she couldn’t think about anything else but having sex with Carol. Thinking about seeing Carol fuck herself was making her throb. It was the most erotic sight she had ever seen. She almost regretted not diving head first into her.

* * *

Therese thought that eleven o’clock on Wednesday was an eternity to wait. She started to get nervous around ten thirty. The anticipation was making her hands shake and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She decided to play some music to keep her mind off of Carol for a minute. Soon, Jack White’s voice filled the room.

_I get nervous when she comes around_  
_When she comes around_  
_When she comes around_  
_I get nervous when she comes around_  
_When she comes around_  
_When she comes around_

Therese didn’t even think about the lyrics before she played the song. _Oh god, why did I pick this one?_ She turned it to the next track, _Girl, You Have No Faith in Medicine._ She needed a distraction, not something that would make her think about Carol. _This is better._

At eleven o’clock, her phone rang and it was Carol letting her know that she was outside. She went to the door to let her in. When they hugged, Carol didn’t let go. She placed her hands on Therese’s lower back and pulled her against her body. She kissed her neck softly.

“Mmm, I missed you, sweetheart. You smell delicious.”

Therese buried her head into Carol’s neck and inhaled deeply. She kissed and bit her neck. “Carol, you taste good.”

“You would know,” Carol said with a smirk.

“Come on, let me show you the pictures.”

“But, I’m enjoying myself,” Carol said and continued to kiss her neck.

Therese pulled back with a smile and took her by the hand, leading her to her office. She showed Carol the ones that she had in mind to send to the magazine. They looked at all of them and Carol agreed that Therese picked the best ones.

“Well then, it’s settled. I think those are the ones that you should send. You have a very good eye, Miss Belivet,” Carol said with a wink, causing Therese to blush. “Do you want to order lunch?”

“Sure.”

They ordered lunch from a nearby restaurant and Carol looked around the studio at some more of Therese’s work. When she saw a large photo on a wall in one of the back rooms, she gasped. It was a nude of a beautiful woman, a picture that Carol had seen before in an exhibit and it was one that she wanted, but was told that it wasn’t for sale and there were no prints available.

“Therese, come here!”

“Yes?” Therese followed Carol’s voice to find out what she wanted.

“Where did you get this?”

“What, the photo?”

“Yeah,” Carol said, clearly confused how Therese was able to get a hold of the photo.

“I took it … I mean, it’s mine. I’m the one who snapped it.”

“This was in an exhibit, right?”

“Yeah. From about five years ago. It was called _The Summers._ It was mostly …”

“Nudes,” Carol interrupted.

“Yeah. Did you see it?” Therese asked, surprised.

“I did.” Carol smiled. “I didn’t know that you were the photographer.”

“I was still in college when I took those photos and it was for class, really. They came out really well and my teacher helped me get the work shown.”

“This is one of my favorite photos. I absolutely fell in love with it the moment I saw it.”

“Well, I can make you a print if you’d like,” Therese said with a smile. She was surprised to learn that Carol had seen her work and loved it before she even knew her.

“I’d love it! Thank you.”

There was a knock on the door and Therese went to answer it. Their food was there and she took it to her office and called for Carol to meet her and bring them some water. They sat silently, comfortable, enjoying being with each other. They stole glances and shared smiles. Therese knew that she was falling for this woman and tried to push the thought out of her mind. She wasn’t sure how Carol really felt about her and she was married, so in her mind, it couldn’t happen anyway. She was sure that Carol had no intention of leaving her wife for her and she didn’t want to ask.

“Therese, will I see you again … after today?”

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again because of Abby and April.”

“No, I don’t mean like that … I mean … well, just the two of us.” Carol was nervously dancing around the subject.

“Carol … I really like you and I like spending time with you. But, I already told you that I can’t have sex with you. I’m afraid that … I’ll get attached and I can’t afford to get hurt again. It’s too painful … I’m sorry.”

“I understand. Can’t we be friends, though?” Carol was trying to hold onto anything with Therese that she had. She wanted to be with Therese even it was only a friendship, even though she knew she was developing feelings for this woman.

“Would you be okay with that?”

“Yes,” Carol said with a smile. “Would you?”

“Yes.” Therese didn’t have to think about it. Of course she wanted to be friends with Carol. She wanted to see her even if it was only a friendship, but she knew deep down that one day, she wouldn’t be able to resist Carol.

“Good.” Carol winked at her and loved the way that she could make her blush with just a wink. “Darling, I should be going.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“I do. I have to meet Amy.”

“Oh, of course.”

Therese walked Carol to the door and gave her a hug. Carol held on, never wanting to let her go. The way that this woman felt in her arms, the way her skin burned from her touch, the way she smelled, it all felt right to Carol. There was nothing else that she needed or wanted in her life. In this moment, Carol knew that she would never want another woman in her life, only the one in her arms. She knew that if Therese was hers, she would be more than enough for her. She had never felt this way about anyone, not even Amy. The thought sent chills over her body.

“Therese, are you always going to say no to me?” Carol asked softly.

Therese rested her head on Carol and really considered the question. She knew she couldn’t say no, but she didn’t want to lie to her.

“Oh Carol … I don’t know. The truth is … I want you so badly. I loved watching you the other day. You’re so sexy and beautiful and I want you, but I’m scared.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I really do understand. I should go.” She turned her head and kissed Therese on her temple. “I hope I see you again soon.” She pulled back and caressed her cheek. “Have a good day, darling.” She leaned in and kissed her chastely on her lips before walking out the door.

Therese stood there for a minute, still able to feel Carol’s lips against hers. She was so conflicted about the way she felt. She knew she wouldn’t hold out forever and knew she had a lot of thinking to do about this situation. Could she stop her feelings for Carol and trust herself to just have sex with her? The sexual tension was quickly becoming too much for her to handle.

She went back to her office and sat down, thinking about Carol. Thinking about the way that Carol held her, touched her and kissed her consumed her thoughts. Her mind flashed back to the other morning when she watched Carol touch herself, for her. Her clit was already throbbing and she shifted in her seat, needing a release. She let her hands wander down between her legs and into her underwear. Her hands met the liquid that was soaking her underwear. She lubricated her fingers and ran them to her clit, moving in slow circles. Closing her eyes, she pictured Carol’s hand where hers was, Carol’s hand circling her clit, making her wetter, Carol giving her the release she so desperately needed. She slid two fingers inside her entrance, remembering the way that Carol did and tried to mimic her movements. If only she had reached out to touch Carol’s hand, she could make herself cum just like Carol had. She moved her hand fast and envisioned Carol’s face between her legs, her mouth latching onto her center to circle her clit with her tongue, _her tongue … the same one that fucked my mouth. I want her tongue on my cunt so badly._ From the way that Carol moved her tongue into her mouth, she knew that Carol knew how to use it to make her cum. She thought about it a lot; seeing Carol licking her cunt and making her cum over and over again. This had been the first time that she finally gave into her desires and let herself go. She knew she was close and moved her hips upward and into her hand. She stroked furiously, wanting to prolong her orgasm. She came hard and her hips fell back on the chair. Her breathing was fast and she let herself calm down before moving.

It wasn’t long until her phone vibrated indicating a message. It was from Carol.

> I had a great time with you today. Thank you for lunch. I’m already missing you. XO ;) -C

> I’m missing you, too. Can you come to my place Friday night? -T

Therese was hoping that Carol would say yes. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to happen, she just knew that she wanted to see her.

> I would absolutely love to. xxx -C

> Can’t wait! -T

> Me either! -C

Carol was surprised at Therese’s boldness, but she already knew that she couldn’t expect anything to happen, even though she wanted something to happen. _Should she expect something? Should I expect something? Am I falling in love with her? I don’t really even know her._ Carol was unsure of why she was feeling this way, how she could fall for someone that she barely knew, but she wanted to find out more about her. It was then that Carol realized that she didn’t know a lot about her. She was going to find out. She was determined to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I absolutely love reading comments. Thank you for reading!


	6. Thrown Down

Therese was working to make sure her apartment looked perfect for Carol. The last and only time that Carol was there was to take care of Therese. She knew that her place looked like a mess then and was determined to make it look better. Therese could start to feel herself becoming nervous. Tonight was the night that she was going to give into Carol. She was tired of saying no to her and wanted her badly. It didn’t matter to her anymore if Carol was married or not. She decided if this was the only way that she could have this woman, then this is what she was willing to do. 

When she was finally finished cleaning her apartment, she decided to shower so that she would be ready for Carol. Before she got in, her phone buzzed with a message from her.

> I can’t wait to see you tonight, darling. :) -C

Therese could instantly feel a throbbing between her legs. _My god, she’s not even here yet._

> Me either. Come by around seven? -T

> That sounds wonderful. I’ll bring us something to eat. It’s the least I can do and I won’t take no for an answer on this. ;) -C

> Ok, see you soon. -T

Therese washed herself and dried her hair. She decided on light makeup and only going casual: a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she was finally ready, there was a knock on her door. _It’s only six o’clock; is she already here?_ She went to the door and looked through the peephole. At first sight, she was expecting to see those beautiful blond curls, but instead she was surprised. It was her sister with her two children, who were five and six. She answered the door surprised to see her because she didn’t live in the city and she never called her to come by.

“Therese!”

“Kelly? What are you doing here?!” Therese exclaimed with a smile, surprised. She hugged her sister. They were really close and she loved her very much, so she was always happy to see her, but right now was not the time for a visit from her and the kids.

“Therese, I hate to ask you this, but would you mind keeping the kids for tonight? The sitter cancelled on us last minute and we already had plans in the city. I’m so sorry, but I thought that they may like to spend the night with their aunt,” Kelly said, smiling.

Therese could tell that she really felt bad to impose on her sister and she was so conflicted in this moment. Her sister never asked her for much and she knew that she and her husband didn’t get out much just the two of them because of the kids so she really did want to help her. She decided to let them stay.

“Kelly, I don’t mind, but I won’t be alone tonight. I have someone coming over and she’s going to stay.”

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry. I should have called. We’ll just take them home.”

“No! Don’t worry. I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be alone.” She really didn’t mind letting the kids stay, she loved her niece and nephew so much, but _of all nights._

“Thank you so much!” She hugged Therese and told the kids to be good for their aunt. “You’re a lifesaver.” The kids ran into the apartment to watch tv and Kelly lowered her voice. “Did you have something in mind to happen between you and the lady tonight?” 

“Yes,” Therese said with a smile.

“Oh my god, now I feel worse. I’m so sorry.” Kelly cringed.

“Don’t worry about it. I love you and the kids. There will be plenty of other nights.”

“A new lady, huh? What’s she like?”

“Fucking incredible.” Therese laughed.

Kelly left and Therese went to see what the kids were doing. They had stayed with their aunt a few times and were pretty familiar with her apartment, so they made themselves at home and Therese didn’t mind. She loved them so much that she had quite a few pictures of them hanging on the walls. Eli, short for Elijah, was the oldest and he was a sweet boy. Therese and he would wrestle each other and she loved the way that she could play with him. He was a tough kid and could handle almost anything. Zoe was the youngest and such a girly girl. She loved everything that had anything to do with princesses. She would watch _Frozen_ on a loop because she loved it so much. They were well behaved children and loved staying with Therese.

Therese asked them if they had eaten and they said that they hadn’t so she decided to order some pizza for them. She sighed internally, knowing that Carol would be there soon. She wasn’t sure if Carol would still want to stay with her or not, but she hoped desperately that she would.

When it started to get close to seven o’clock, Therese’s nerves were in overdrive. She was becoming anxious and started to fidget with anything that she could find. She decided to wait until Carol showed up to give her the news instead of calling or texting her.

The doorbell rang at six fifty five. She took a deep, calming breath. Zoe wanted to answer the door with her and she told her that she had to stay in the living room. When she looked through the peephole, she could see her favorite blond locks, it made her smile and her heart beat uncontrollably. When she opened the door, she was instantly met with Carol’s delicious scent. Carol looked more sexy than she ever had. It didn’t matter what this woman wore, she was stunning and Therese took a minute to take in the sight before her, looking her up and down. Carol had on a pair of jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, a shirt that left little to the imagination and a black blazer.

“Hello, gorgeous. You always look stunning.” Therese smiled.

Carol was smiling at Therese with desire in her eyes. The look sent chills over Therese’s body and down between her legs. Therese closed the door, leaving a small crack.

“Before you come in, I have to tell you something and if you want to leave, I understand.”

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked with concern in her voice.

“My sister stopped by with her niece and nephew and asked me to keep them for the night. She and her husband don’t get to stay in the city that often and I told her I would. I’m so sorry. If you want to leave and come back tomorrow night, I understand. I really would love it if you stayed, though.” Therese started to blush because she felt bad that she put Carol in this situation.

“I didn’t know you have a sister.” 

“You never asked.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Carol felt horrible for not knowing anything about this woman. “Darling, I don’t mind. I’d love to be here with you … and your niece and nephew.” Carol brought her free hand up to Therese’s face to caress her cheek.

“I have to ask you something … and … I hate to.” Therese took a deep breath. “Your ring … would you mind …”

“Say no more, I’ll take it off.” Carol took off her wedding ring and slipped in into her pocket. “Now, may I steal a kiss … or will that be a no, also?” Carol asked with a smirk.

Therese leaned in close to whisper into Carol’s ear. “I have no intention of saying no to you any longer, Carol. You can have me.”

Carol drew in a quick breath, surprised and aroused by what came out of Therese’s mouth. She felt Therese’s mouth on her neck leaving an open mouthed kiss and it sent a lightning bolt down between her legs with an intense throbbing that she had never felt before.

Therese pulled back and Carol could see how dark with desire her eyes were.

“Therese, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Carol leaned in and their mouths crashed hard. Carol didn’t know if she was going to be able to do anything with Therese tonight, but she didn’t care. She needed to taste her mouth, right then. They both kissed with only one thing on their minds and Therese was the first one to end it. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for that, but now, I want you to meet the most amazing kids in the world.”

“I didn’t bring anything for them to eat, only us.”

“It’s okay, I already got pizza for them. They already know that I have friend coming over so they’re expecting to see you and Zoe is excited … not as much as I am, though,” Therese said with a wink.

They went to the kitchen so Carol could set the food down and Zoe came running in, eager to meet her aunt’s new friend.

“Hello, I’m Zoe. What’s your name?”

Carol smiled at the little girl and knelt down to her height. “Well, hello Zoe. I’m Carol. You’re a very pretty girl.”

“Thank you. You’re pretty, too.”

“Well, thank you, sweetheart.”

“Do you want to watch _Frozen_ with me?” Zoe asked excitedly.

“Maybe later,” Therese said to her. “Go back and finish your dinner, sweetheart.”

The little girl ran back to the living room, excited to watch her movie.

“Eli’s plugged in to his iPad. He loves that thing. You’ll see him at some point. Do you want to eat?”

“More than anything,” Carol said seductively.

Therese let out a low laugh. “You’re so bad.”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, darling.”

Therese pulled out some plates from the cabinet and some wine glasses for them. They decided to eat on the balcony where Therese had a view of the children. Eli waved to Carol as she said hello to him. Therese cracked the sliding glass door to listen for them in case they needed her.

Carol took her opportunity to learn more about Therese. She learned that Therese’s sister Kelly was her only actual sister. She had two stepsisters and a stepbrother from her father’s side and no other siblings on her mother’s side. Her birthday was May 26th. Her favorite color was blue. She loved old movies and so did Carol.

“So, what made you change your mind about … me?”

“I don’t know … I just can’t resist any longer,” Therese said as she blushed.

“Well, I’m glad you changed your mind. I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“You can. The kids know I’m gay. I’ve never lied to them and they knew that Julie was my girlfriend.” Carol leaned in to give her a light kiss on her cheek. “Oh, Carol.” She let out a light moan. “Will you stay tonight?”

“I’d love to.” 

They stayed on the balcony for a while, talking. They spent time learning more about each other and drinking more wine. Therese looked into the living room to check on the kids and they were sleeping. She asked Carol if she would mind helping to put them to bed and they took the kids to the guest bedroom and tucked them in. Therese shut the door, but left it open a crack to listen for them.

“Will you take _me_ to bed?” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

Therese took Carol’s hand and led her to the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

“Did you bring anything to sleep in?”

“No … I thought about it, though. I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to stay.”

“Well, you can wear one of my shirts.” Therese loved the idea of Carol in her clothes. Her naked skin, naked breasts against something that Therese owned was thrilling to her.

Therese pulled a shirt from one of her drawers and handed it to Carol. 

“I hope you don’t mind wearing one of my shirts.”

“Not at all … why don’t you put this shirt on me?” Carol said with dark eyes.

Therese’s breathing became heavy; she had been waiting patiently to see Carol’s naked body again, her curves, her breasts, her beautiful creamy skin. Her hands shook nervously as she unbuttoned and unzipped Carol’s jeans. She slowly moved them down her legs and knelt down in front of Carol as she removed her jeans. Carol was wearing a pair of lacy red panties. Therese was eye level with Carol’s mound and pushed her face into it, inhaling deeply. When she looked up at Carol, she could see her breathing was ragged as she watched the younger woman.

When Carol removed her shirt, Therese saw that her bra matched the panties that she was wearing. She could see through it, right to her nipples that were straining against the lace. Therese stood up, looking into Carol’s eyes. She reached around the taller woman and unhooked her bra, removing it, slowly revealing Carol’s beautiful naked breasts. Her hands moved to Carol’s breasts, cupping them, caressing and lightly pinching the already hardened nipples. She moved her mouth to one of Carol’s breasts, sucking the nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around it and bit down lightly. When she pulled her mouth off of Carol, the taller woman whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Carol, will you let me touch you?”

“Only if I can do the same.”

“Get in the bed.”

“I love how demanding you are,” Carol said as she laid down on the bed.

Therese stripped to her underwear and climbed on top of Carol. She moved one of her legs in between Carol’s and placed her hands on the bed, hovering over her. She kissed her softly and kissed down to her neck.

“Carol, I love your neck. It’s so sexy.”

Carol pulled the younger woman down onto her, wanting to feel her skin against hers. She loved the way Therese felt against her, so soft and tender. Her red nails ran over Therese’s back and down to her underwear.

“These need to come off,” she whispered into Therese’s ear.

Therese removed her underwear and then Carol’s and placed her leg back between Carol’s. There was a light moan from both women when they felt how wet each other was. Therese brought her hand down between them and ran her hand over Carol’s drenched folds.

“Oh, Carol. Are you always this wet?”

“Only since I’ve met you.”

Carol moved her hand, mimicking Therese’s and was shocked at how wet her hand became on Therese’s folds.

“Sweetheart, are _you_ always this wet?”

“Only since I’ve met you.”

Carol lubricated her fingers, running them through slick folds and to Therese’s engorged clit. She grabbed ahold of it, rolling it in her fingers.

“Do you like that, baby?” Carol asked with a whisper.

Therese stifled a moan that she desperately wanted to leave out. “Yes … ah, fuck.” She rested her head on the pillow next to Carol’s head. “Carol, I have to tell you something … the other day when you left the studio, I fucked myself while I was thinking about you.”

“Fuck, Therese. Well, since we’re being honest … I fucked myself when I got home while I was thinking about _you._ ”

“Oh, Carol.”

Therese ran her hand down to Carol’s entrance, lubricating her fingers and up to Carol’s clit, circling it slowly.

“Therese, will you please fuck me? I need to feel you inside me. I want to feel you for days, darling.”

Therese moved two fingers inside of Carol, stroking her delicious walls while she kissed her neck, leaving sloppy kisses all over.

“Put another finger in me, please,” Carol begged and Therese obliged, slipping another finger into Carol’s soaking entrance. “Fuck me harder. I need to feel it tomorrow.”

Therese was so aroused that she didn’t even notice that Carol’s hand had stopped. She only wanted to make Carol cum. She moved her hand faster in and out of Carol’s entrance, enjoying the way that she could make this woman so wet.

“Finger your clit. I want to feel it when you cum on my hand.”

Carol moved her hand down, making circles on her clit. Carol’s hips were moving fast, while she slammed into Therese’s hand. Therese felt those velvety walls start to contract and the rush of liquid on her fingers and down to her palm. Carol let out a light moan, aware that she couldn’t scream the way that she wanted. Therese moved slowly out of Carol.

“Oh, Therese. That was incredible.” She laid there breathing heavily.

Therese rolled off of Carol and laid down next to her. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked Carol’s essence off of them. She loved the way that Carol tasted, so sweet and tangy. Carol watched with a smile.

“Do you like the way that I taste?”

“God, yes. You’re my favorite flavor,” Therese said with a wide smile.

Carol rolled on top of Therese and brought her mouth down to one of Therese’s breasts, teasing the nipple with her tongue. Therese arched her back into Carol, wanting more of her mouth. Carol sucked the nipple in hard, swirling her tongue around it evoking a moan from the younger woman. She ran her tongue down to Therese’s hip and bit the sensitive flesh. When she moved over to Therese’s glistening brown curls, she felt Therese stop her.

“No, not tonight. I want that when we’re alone. I want to scream your name without having to worry about being quiet.”

Carol kissed the brown curls and moved back up Therese’s body. 

“I like the sound of that, darling. I can’t wait to hear you screaming my name.”

She kissed Therese deeply and ran her hand through Therese’s drenched folds.

“I guess I’ll have to settle for touching your sweet, wet pussy,” she whispered in Therese’s ear. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Therese breathed out.

Carol moved her fingers to Therese’s entrance and moved two fingers inside and pulled out slowly. She moved them back in and curled them, stroking the sweet spot that she found. Therese was breathing hard;,she never felt anyone do this to her before.

“Has anyone ever made you squirt?”

“No,” Therese said in between breaths.

“Do you want me to make it happen? I want to do that for you.”

“Please.” 

Therese didn’t know that this would feel so different than anything that she felt before, but she loved what Carol was doing to her.

“Just relax and enjoy it. Try not to tense up and it will feel that much better, I promise.”

“Okay.” 

Therese relaxed her body and let Carol continue to move her expert fingers inside, stroking her sweet spot and bringing her to the edge. She could feel an intense rush all over her body like she was floating. This was a feeling unlike any she ever felt and it made it better that Carol was doing this to her. Her mouth hung open and she felt a rush of liquid come out of her, more than she ever experienced in her life. When she finished, Carol slowly moved her fingers out of Therese and laid down beside her. She looked over at the younger woman with a grin on her face.

“How was that, darling?”

“Fucking unbelievable. I didn’t know that it would feel like that.”

“I’m glad that I could do that for you. I told you that these fingers would know how to take care of you.”

“Well, you were right. You’re very good. I can’t wait to find out what your mouth does to me.”

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, if this is only the prelude, what will happen Saturday night?
> 
> Who needs a cold shower after that? :)


	7. One More Hour

Therese woke up before anyone. She decided to make a big breakfast for all of her guests, making sure that she had blueberries the night before to make Carol some blueberry pancakes. Therese stocked up the night before, not knowing that she would have three people to wake up to that morning, but had more than enough food for all of them. She had planned to make a big breakfast for Carol, but loved that there were two little people to cook for. Breakfast was her favorite meal. She loved breakfast foods and loved cooking them, so she was more than happy to cook for all three of them.

When she returned to her bedroom, Carol was still sleeping, peacefully. Therese couldn’t help the big, stupid grin on her face while she watched her. Carol in Therese’s shirt, sleeping in _her_ bed, laying on _her_ sheets. The thought was almost too much for her brain. Carol’s hair was a perfect, tousled blonde mess. Her arm rested above her head and one leg rested on top of the sheet. Therese picked up her camera to take a picture before waking the blonde beauty out of her slumber. _I wish I could wake up to this every single morning._

Therese sat down on the bed and brushed the hair from Carol’s face, reveling in her beauty. She knew she loved this woman, but knew she couldn’t tell her. She knew that the only sure thing that Carol wanted from her was sex, at least that’s what she said, but the way Carol treated her made her feel differently about it. It felt like Carol loved her. The way she touched her, the way she kissed her, the way she looked into her eyes all pointed to Carol loving her. But, Therese was too afraid to even think about asking her if she did.

Carol stirred under Therese’s soft touch and smiled as she looked up and saw the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Therese leaned down to kiss Carol.

“Good morning, angel.”

“I made some breakfast for you and the kids.” Therese thought about what she just said and started laughing. “Oh my god, that sounds like we’re married with kids.” The comment made Carol laugh.

“It definitely sounded like that.” Carol smiled.

“Well, I made sure to make some blueberry pancakes for you and I cooked some bacon and eggs. So, you and the kids have a lot to eat,” Therese said with a smile, still realizing how domestic she sounded.

“You really didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Well, the kids are here so I had to make something … and I like to cook for you.”

“You’re too good to me, darling. Are the kids awake yet?”

“No, they’re still sleeping.”

Carol pulled Therese down on top of her and ran her hand down Therese’s stomach and into her shorts. Her hand ran lightly over Therese’s already soaked folds.

“Oh, Carol.”

“You’re always ready for me, aren’t you?” Carol asked when she felt how wet her hand had become.

“Always,” Therese breathed out.

Carol moved her hand over Therese’s slick folds and up to her clit, making delicious circles.

“Do you want me to make you cum, darling?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“No, keep your hand there, please.”

Carol left her hand there moving in fast circles, aware that the kids could wake up any minute.

“I wish that I could take my time, but I need to make this quick.”

“That’s fine, baby.”

Carol moved her hand faster and faster and Therese could feel her orgasm building as fast as Carol’s hand was moving on her clit. 

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me,” Carol whispered into her ear.

She could feel her stomach growing tense and her body went stiff soon after. She came fast and Carol moved her hand down to her opening and stuck a finger inside, wanting to feel Therese’s walls contracting as she came down from her orgasm. She coated her fingers in Therese’s delicious essence and brought them to her mouth, needing to taste this woman. She smiled at Therese as she licked her fingers clean.

“Oh, you _are_ bad, aren’t you?” Therese asked with darkened eyes.

“I can be naughtier than this, sweetheart,” Carol said, seductively.

“Is that so?” Carol nodded. “How naughty?” Therese asked, curious.

“Would you like to find out?”

“Maybe you need to find out how naughty I can be?” Therese challenged.

“Oh, I would love to,” Carol said.

“Come on, let me go wake up the kids and let’s eat.”

Therese went to wake up the kids and let them get what they wanted to eat. They wanted to watch cartoons while they ate and Therese said that they could.

“Do you always make blueberry pancakes?” Carol asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“No, I remember making them for you last week and I thought you might like them.”

“I do like them and yours are the best that I’ve ever tasted,” Carol said, causing Therese to blush. 

They ate breakfast in the kitchen, both ravenous from the night before. Therese was curious as to why Carol was able to stay with her. _Doesn’t her wife wonder where she is? Does she know that Carol stayed with a woman? Does she do this often?_ Curiosity started to get the best of her and she decided that she wanted to ask Carol some more questions.

“Carol, can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Therese hesitated and Carol could see that she was nervous.

“Does Amy know that you’re with me?”

“Well, she works a lot of nights and I usually have the weekends to myself. But, she doesn’t know where I am right now. I’m sure that she assumes that I’m with a woman.”

“Do you usually spend the night with someone that you … sleep with?” Therese lowered her voice, trying to make sure the children didn’t hear her.

“Not all the time … but I like being here with you.” Carol winked at her.

“Why?” Therese decided to take the opportunity to find out if Carol possibly had any feelings for her.

“Because I like you. I’m drawn to you and I can’t exactly figure out why. You’re a sweet girl, do you know that?”

“I can’t be that sweet if I’m sleeping with a married woman,” Therese said with a smirk.

“Well, that’s a different situation, though. What was your ex-girlfriend’s name … Julie?” Therese nodded. “She’s a fool for letting you go.”

“I mean, I can’t really blame her.”

“Did she try to work it out or talk to you about the way she felt?”

“No, but it’s fine. I don’t think it was meant to be anyway or else I would have fought for it. I don’t think I ever had real strong feelings for her.”

“Do you miss her?”

“I miss having someone here. Someone to come home to, someone to talk to, someone to … watch tv with, someone to cook for. But, her … no, I don’t really miss her.” Therese smiled at Carol.

Carol smiled as she had begun to feel guilty, knowing that Therese may have feelings for her. They hadn’t talked about it, but Therese had told her before that she was afraid of becoming attached to Carol and that she was afraid of getting hurt. Maybe she was leading this woman on, but _was she?_ Carol knew that she was slowly falling for this woman and that she was in dangerous territory because of her marriage. Carol had never fallen for another woman since she was married, but she always knew that it could be a possibility and that Amy and she had never discussed it.

“It is something that you take for granted after a breakup. I felt the same way after Harge and I split up. Even though our marriage had been over long before we separated, I still missed having someone there when I got home, especially when Rindy would stay with him. It was brutal, so I know how you feel. I used to call Abby to come over and stay with me because I hated to be alone.”

Therese wondered if that’s what her current marriage was: a convenience so that Carol didn’t have to be alone. _Was she in love with Amy?_ She didn’t want to overstep anymore of these blurred boundaries by asking that question. _Do I even have boundaries anymore at this point?_

Therese was deep in thought when she heard Carol saying her name.

“Therese?”

“Yes?”

“Would you have dinner with me tonight?”

“Like a date?” Therese asked, surprised by the question. She wasn’t expecting Carol to ask her on a date … ever. She had assumed that this was strictly sex and nothing more.

“Yes, like a date.”

“I would love to,” Therese said with a wide grin.

She instantly felt a knot in her stomach, excited at the thought of having a real date with Carol. She had long pushed that idea out of her mind, knowing what their arrangement would be. But, now she had a glimmer of hope, of maybe something more happening with Carol. Therese felt that if Carol had felt even remotely similar to the way that she felt, then there would be nothing to stand in their way, not even Carol’s marriage. Therese started to feel bad about the possibility of breaking up a marriage, but what was there to break up anyway? _Was it a real marriage? Did they both feel the same way and was Amy in love with Carol? Of course she is. Who isn’t in love with Carol? But, would she ever want to be with just me even if we were together? There’s no way that I would ever have an open relationship with her. I could never share her with anyone if she was mine._

Her doorbell rang while she was deep in thought and she went to answer it. Her sister Kelly and her husband Eric were there to pick up the children. They both came in and Therese introduced them to Carol. Therese helped the kids get ready while the rest of them made small talk. When they were ready, Therese walked them all to the door and they said their goodbyes.

Therese walked back to the kitchen, but Carol wasn’t there so she called out for her. She heard an answer coming from the bedroom. When she entered the bedroom, she found Carol lying naked on the bed and Therese laughed to herself.

“Is something funny, Miss Belivet?”

“No. But, I _am_ enjoying the view.”

“Is that so?” Therese nodded. “Would you like to find out what this mouth can do now or would you prefer to wait?”

“Well, I’ll have to take a shower before your mouth gets down there. I feel extremely dirty, but I think I’d like to wait until tonight.”

“Mmm, I like it when you're dirty, though. Come lie down with me and take off those clothes. I want to feel you … or are you too dirty for that?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Therese said as she undressed and laid down beside Carol.

Carol pulled her against her, enveloping the younger woman. She loved the how soft Therese’s skin was, her scent, the way she held onto Carol. No one ever held Carol the way she did; their bodies fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Carol knew at some point, she would have to have a conversation with Amy about their situation, but right now, she was going to enjoy herself and indulge herself with Therese.

They laid there, enjoying being together, blissfully happy to be holding each other. They both eventually fell asleep only to wake up to Carol’s phone ringing. She got up to answer and it was Abby. Carol put on some clothes and went to the balcony to talk to her best friend.

“Hello?”

“Well, hello. You sound like you just woke up.”

“I did. I mean, I was up, but I fell back asleep.”

“Someone keep you up late?”

“Maybe.”

“A little brunette?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I see. Still with her?”

“Yes, Abby,” Carol said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I was just wondering what you were up to today and wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch, but if you’re busy, we don’t have to.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine. We can get lunch.”

Abby told her where and when to meet her and Carol hung up. She knew that she needed to talk to Abby about what was happening to her. Abby was one of the few people who was always honest with Carol whether she wanted to hear it or not and right now, she needed Abby’s advice.

When she went back to the bedroom, Therese was awake and checking the messages on her phone.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, that was Abby. She wants to have lunch with me today.”

“Do you have to leave now?”

“Not yet. I’m not meeting her for a couple of hours,” Carol said and laid back down next to Therese.

She only wanted to hold onto this woman for as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry that it's been a few days, but I've been trying to get some more chapters done. I hope that you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you think. I love all of the comments!


	8. All Hands on the Bad One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to Ligeria for all of her help and for teaching me patience. ;)

Carol met Abby at a restaurant not far from Therese’s apartment. Abby was already at a table waiting for Carol with two glasses of whisky. She had figured it was going to be a conversation requiring alcohol and Carol loved whisky. It was pretty quiet in the restaurant and Abby was on her second glass when Carol showed up.

“Is it going to be one of _those_ conversations?” Carol asked as she sat down in the booth where Abby was sitting.

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic.”

“Am I being melodramatic?” Abby paused. “So, tell me.”

Carol took a deep breath and downed the whisky, trying anything to calm her nerves. She knew Abby was right and that she was the only person that she could talk to right now about the situation that she had gotten herself into.

“Abby … I don’t really know where to start … I guess it all started at the photo shoot.”

Carol went on to tell Abby about everything that had happened in the last week, how she felt about Therese and how she thought Therese felt about her. This was the first time that she had told Abby about everything that’d happened with Therese. Abby sat patiently, listening to her best friend spill her guts to her. It hadn’t been the first time that Abby had seen it, but Abby noticed that Carol lit up when she spoke about the younger woman. She had never seen her best friend like this, even with her wife.

The waitress came and took their order and brought them some more whisky. Abby told her to be sure to fill the glasses all the way.

“So … I assume that it’s safe to say that you have some strong feelings for her.”

“Yes.” Carol nodded.

“What do you plan on doing about it?”

“God, Abby. I’m not sure. I’ve only known her for a little over a week. I’m not going to go making rash decisions. But … I know that I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Carol, how do you feel about Amy? Are you in love with her? _Do_ you love her?”

“I love her,” Carol said, almost rehearsed.

“But, are you in love with her? If you’re not, then maybe you need to reconsider your relationship with her.”

“I don’t know what to do, Abby. I mean, I initially wanted to only have sex with Therese, but now, it’s turned into something else for me.” Carol sat there, staring into her drink, pondering her dilemma. Carol knew it in her heart that she was no longer in love with her wife, but she wasn’t ready to admit it. “What would you do, Abby?”

“Well, I’d never put myself in this position. But, I’d go with my heart if I were you. I know that I’ve never seen you beam when speaking about a woman the way that you just did while you were talking about Therese.” Abby paused to take a drink of her alcohol. “I think you should give it some time and see if you still feel the same way. But, I think you already know what you’re going to do … eventually.”

“I know. I just don’t know if I’m ready for it all to be real yet. I’m happy in the little bubble that I’m in with her. I know it’s wrong, though because I know … that she’s feeling something for me and the last thing that I want to do is hurt her.”

“So, don’t hurt her. You need to take some time and think about it.”

“I know.”

* * *

Therese was excited about the thought of going on a date with Carol. Her heart was beating fast, delighted in thinking about being seen with Carol in public. Therese showered and got ready and wasn’t exactly sure what she should wear. She decided on a flowing black skirt that ended just above the knee and a lightweight baby pink sweater. _God, does this even look right? Ugh, I have no idea what to wear._ This was the third time that she had changed. She put on some makeup, pulled her hair back and found some earrings that matched. She stood in front of her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and steadied her breathing when she heard the doorbell ring. _Jesus, she’s here. Just breathe._

When she opened the door, Therese was stunned by the vision in front of her. Carol had propped herself up against the side of the door and her other hand on her hip. She was wearing a three piece suit without a shirt on underneath the vest. She looked stunning in all black. The color contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin. Her hair was pinned back on one side and swept to the other and her red lipstick gave her just enough color.

“Well, hello there gorgeous,” Therese said in a low, seductive voice.

“Well, well, Miss Belivet. You look good enough to _eat_ ,” Carol said with an emphasis on the last word.

Therese pulled Carol inside and shut the door behind her, all while pushing Carol lightly against the back of the door. Her hands ran from Carol’s waist up to her breasts, squeezing softly.

“What color is your bra?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Therese unbuttoned the top three buttons of Carol’s vest and pulled back the material, revealing a red lace bra.

“Red, again?” Therese asked with a smile.

“It’s for you, sweetheart.”

Therese freed one of Carol’s breasts from the bra and brought her mouth to the taut nipple, sucking it in hard and releasing it with a pop. Carol watched in amazement at Therese’s boldness. When Therese met Carol’s eyes with her own, she freed the other breast and replicated her motions, never breaking eye contact. She pulled back and fondled Carol’s breasts. Carol’s breathing was heavy and her eyes became dark from watching the younger woman. 

“Miss Belivet, you’re so naughty. I should bend you over right here and spank you for trying to make us late.”

“Mmm, I wish you would,” Therese challenged with no intention of removing her hands from Carol’s breasts.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Therese nodded and moved her right hand down Carol’s torso and in between her legs. She rubbed her hand along Carol’s vulva over her pants.

“Please tell me that your panties match … if you’re wearing any.”

“You’ll find out later. As much as I hate to end this, we really do need to get going.”

Therese moved her hand up to Carol’s breasts to try to clean the lipstick that she left. There was lipstick smeared on her nipples, areolas and the soft, creamy skin. Carol swiftly grabbed her hand, mid-air.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned. “I want you on me all night.” Therese smiled and helped her adjust herself. “Please tell me that that made you as wet as I am right now.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to find out later,” Therese teased and leaned in to whisper in Carol’s ear. “But, I’m probably wetter than you are right now.” She kissed her on her neck. “Let’s go.”

“So, you enjoy being a tease?” Carol asked as she opened the door.

“Maybe,” Therese said as she locked the door behind her.

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later and the only thing that Therese could think about was the lipstick that she’d left on Carol. Walking through the door, Therese could see that it was an expensive restaurant. She suddenly felt underdressed and self conscious while holding the hand of the most gorgeous woman in the world. Therese noticed that it was all women in the restaurant. Women were gawking at Carol and Therese felt a little flash of pride that _she_ was Carol’s date. She wasn’t surprised that they were staring; Carol turned heads everywhere she went.

They were seated at the back of the restaurant at Carol’s request. She didn’t feel like being gawked at while she was there with Therese. She wanted some sort of privacy, even though she knew that it was impossible. The waiter handed them some menus and Carol ordered martinis for them. Therese secretly loved the way that Carol ordered for her. It made her heart swell. The waiter was quick to come back with their drinks and Carol held up her glass, motioning for Therese to do the same.

“To tonight and everything that it will bring,” Carol said with a wink, causing Therese to blush. She clinked the glasses together and they both took a sip.

“So, I’m assuming that this is a lesbian restaurant?”

“Well, not exclusively. But, for the most part, yes.”

Therese perused the menu and she started to feel insecure when looking at the prices. She knew she could afford it, but she didn’t want Carol to pay for all of it.

“Carol, I can pay for myself. These prices are really high.”

“Nonsense. I’m the one that asked you to dinner. I’m paying and I won’t take no for an answer. Get whatever you want, darling.”

“Carol, are you sure?”

“Absolutely, sweetheart. I never would have asked you to dinner expecting you to pay for yourself. Besides, I can think of a way that you could repay me.”

“I see, so you’re taking me on a date because you’re expecting something from me?” Therese asked, still keeping up their little game.

“Not at all. But, I know that you’ll be begging to repay me when we leave,” Carol said with a wink.

The waiter came around and took their order. When he left, Carol took her shoe off under the table and ran it up Therese’s leg, taking advantage of their somewhat private booth.

“Carol!”

“What, darling. No one can see us back here. I could probably stick my hand up your skirt and no one would notice.” Therese started blushing furiously. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Therese nodded.

“Not here, Carol.”

“Have you ever fucked in a public place?”

“No,” Therese said, almost embarrassed at how inexperienced she was compared to Carol.

“Do you want to?”

“Carol, you weren’t kidding when you said that you’re bad.”

“No sweetheart, I wasn’t. Never mind, I want to wait until I get you alone, anyway. I want you to wait a little bit longer so that you’re begging for it.”

“What makes you think that _you_ won’t be begging _me_?”

Carol threw her head back and let out a laugh. “Fair point, my little pussy cat.”

Therese started to shift in her seat as Carol’s foot trailed higher up her leg.

“You’re squirming an awful lot this evening, Miss Belivet. Open your legs, darling.”

Therese looked around to see if they could be caught and she slowly opened her legs when she saw that no one was paying any attention to them. The cool breeze was comforting to the heat that had slowly built up the higher Carol’s foot climbed. Carol’s long legs made it easy for her foot to slide in between Therese’s legs. Her stockinged foot met Therese’s wet slit and she let out an audible gasp.

“My, my, someone is naughty. Darling, I think you forgot to put on any panties this evening.”

“I didn’t forget,” Therese said as she gazed into Carol’s dark, gray eyes.

Carol was so calm about what she was doing to Therese that if anyone looked at her, there was no way to tell what she was doing. Carol sipped her martini as she rubbed Therese’s clit with her toes. Therese’s head was spinning; she was being driven to the edge of an orgasm, but was forcing herself to not let that happen. Carol had the better view, seated against the wall. She saw that the waiter was coming back with their food and removed her foot, eliciting a small whimper from Therese.

The waiter placed their food in front of them. They both had ordered the lobster and Carol dug into hers, eating seductively to tease Therese.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Therese said.

“Not as much as I will be later, but yes, I am.”

“You must have been hungry.”

“I am hungry and I plan on eating well. I _do_ enjoy eating.”

Therese shook her head and laughed to herself at what a flirt Carol was. She loved it, though. They managed to make small talk the rest of the way through dinner as they continued to drink more and Therese took note of how much alcohol had been flowing between them.

“I thought you wanted me sober when I changed my mind. I believe you told me that _you_ were going to get me drunk.”

“Oh sweetheart, I will. Trust me.”

The waiter came back and asked them if they wanted to see a dessert menu and Carol declined as she smiled at Therese. She told him that she only wanted the check. When he walked away, she smirked at Therese.

“I already have the best dessert waiting for me.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmmm … I can’t wait.”

The ride back to Therese’s apartment was filled with sexual tension, gazes and smiles. They sat close together and Carol pulled Therese’s skirt up slightly, so that she could caress her inner thigh. She made slow, lazy circles as she enjoyed watching Therese squirm.

When they made it into the apartment, Carol tried to push Therese up against the wall, but Therese stopped her.

“Wait. I actually do have dessert for you.”

“What?” Carol asked, surprised.

She took Carol’s hand and led her into the kitchen where she had a pie on the counter.

“Let me guess … blueberry.”

“Only for you.”

“Do you have any whipped cream?” Carol asked as she closed the gap between them, forcing the younger woman to back up against the counter.

“I do.”

“Is it hand whipped?” Carol asked seductively.

“No, it was whipped with a … foot,” Therese said, making them both laugh.

“Well, I would love to taste your pie.”

Therese reached into the drawer next to her to grab a knife and a fork and Carol took the utensils from her to cut a piece. Carol pulled a piece of the pie with the fork and brought it up to Therese’s mouth, purposely smearing some on the side of her mouth and feeding it to her. She slowly licked it off of Therese’s face, making sure to clean it well with her mouth.

“Mmm, that’s delicious.”

“Do you like it?”

“Mmhmmm … I love the way your pie tastes.”

Carol leaned down and kissed her passionately, tasting the sweet blueberry flavor in her mouth. Their tongues glided across each other as Carol heard a moan, unsure of who it came from. Carol was aware that the kiss was getting deeper and knew that neither one would be able to last much longer. Carol was the first to break the heated kiss and Therese whimpered. They were both breathing heavily.

“So, are you going to make me beg for it?” Carol asked.

“No,” Therese said as she grabbed Carol’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did end the chapter there. I'm sorry (but not really). 
> 
> Well, this should be interesting. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. Jumpers

“Do you mind if I put on some music?”

“Not at all, darling,” Carol said as she removed her jacket, placing it on the chair. She took off her shoes as Therese found some music to play.

Therese turned around to find Carol with her hair down. She started to unbutton her vest and Therese quickly walked over to her, grabbing her hands to stop her. She loved the fact that she was eye level with Carol since she still had her heels on. 

“No, no, no,” Therese said as she shook her head. “I get to do that.”

“As you wish.” 

Therese brought her hands up to unbutton Carol’s vest, slowly kissing a path with every button. She removed her vest and reached around Carol to unhook her bra and remove it. Therese smiled when she saw the lipstick marks that she’d left on Carol’s breasts.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Carol asked, almost whispering. Therese nodded.

Carol reached for the hem of Therese’s sweater and removed it, slowly. She unhooked her bra and moved her hands to caress Therese’s firm breasts, pinching the nipples lightly as she brought her mouth to Therese’s neck to kiss softly and inhale her scent. Her hands moved to Therese’s back, pulling the younger woman against her and Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck.

“Therese, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Carol said in-between kisses. “Will you let me take off your skirt?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Carol fumbled around, trying to find the zipper. She finally found it on the side and pushed the skirt to the floor, letting the material pool at Therese’s feet. Her hands ran over the curve of Therese’s behind and she caressed gently. Therese stepped out of her shoes and reached for the button of Carol’s pants.

“May I?” Therese waited and Carol nodded in reply.

Therese unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled them down, slowly revealing a red lace garter belt that Carol was wearing, attached to her stockings. She gasped when she saw that Carol wasn’t wearing any panties and her eyes met glistening blonde curls. She looked up at Carol with a smile.

“It looks like I’m not the only one who’s naughty. I think you forgot to put on some panties.”

“I didn’t forget, darling.”

Carol stepped out of the pants and moved her hands down to unclasp the stockings when she felt Therese’s hand stop her.

“No, leave them on. Please.”

“Anything for you, dear.”

Therese stood up and pulled Carol in for a kiss. Carol’s hand wrapped around the back of Therese’s neck and she freed Therese’s hair from the ponytail. Her nails scraped delicately over Therese’s scalp. She cradled the back of Therese’s head as she kissed her tenderly. Carol started to realize that this wasn’t just sex, this felt like more than that. They shared something more intimate than just sex. When Therese kissed her, Carol felt loved; like she never had before.

“Will you lay down for me? I want to make love to you,” Carol asked as she broke their passionate kiss.

“Gladly,” Therese said as she laid down on the bed and waited for Carol.

Carol climbed on top of Therese and settled herself between her legs. She raked her nails along the inside of Therese’s thighs and watched as her legs quivered. Therese had thrown her head back and was breathing heavily. Carol smiled to herself as her nails continued their ascent of Therese’s body. When she made it to her lower abdomen, Therese was trembling. She continued up to Therese’s breasts, cupping them and then squeezing lightly.

“Carol, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Mmm, I know, sweetheart. Has no one ever played with you before?”

“Not really … not like this.”

“Well, then that’s their own fault. I love playing with you. Do you like it?”

“Yes, I like anything that you do to me.”

“Is that so?” Carol asked as she ran her nails over Therese’s firm breasts, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She couldn’t stand to not have her mouth on the younger woman any longer and brought her mouth down to one of the nipples, sucking it in deliciously slow. Therese could feel herself becoming wetter and desperately wanted Carol to give her a release. But, she was thoroughly enjoying the treatment that Carol was giving her body. The way that Carol made her feel was unlike anything that she had ever encountered. How delicate she was with her, the way she kissed her, the way she touched her – it was mind blowing. Therese wouldn’t be able to find the words to express what she was feeling even if she had tried.

Carol kissed down to Therese’s lower abdomen and across to the dip in her hip, sucking in the delicious flesh, then running her tongue to the other side, doing the same. She kissed down to the top of the wet curls and pulled her mouth back while she inhaled deeply. Her mouth came down on the inside of Therese’s left thigh and she placed her mouth on the skin, skillfully sucking, kissing and biting down.

“Oh Carol.” Therese let out a loud moan that she could no longer suppress.

Therese was slowly beginning to realize that this might be the first time that she was really enjoying sex. Generally, with anyone, she just wanted it to be over, but not with Carol. No one really took the time to try to please her or make her feel the way that she did now. But, Carol was different. Carol was experienced and had been with what Therese was assuming was a lot of women. It felt as if Carol was born to do only this, to make Therese feel this unimaginable.

Therese was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Carol’s mouth kiss her mound. Carol let out a moan that sent chills over Therese’s body.

“Sweetheart, will you open your legs wide for me, please?” Therese covered her eyes with her hand and opened her legs for Carol. She could feel her face becoming hot. “Are you embarrassed, darling?”

“I’m always embarrassed when I open myself up like this to someone for the first time.”

Carol smiled and loved how easily embarrassed Therese could get. “You’re adorable.”

“Adorable?” Therese asked, looking confused.

“Yes, adorable. I think it’s cute the way that you blush so easily.” _It’s one of the reasons why I love you. I need to shut my mouth before I say anything else._

_She thinks I’m … adorable. Does she feel something for me? I thought that this was supposed to be only sex?_

Carol used her fingers to swipe Therese’s entrance, lubricating her fingers and up to her clit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, indulging herself in how wet she could make this woman. She used her hand to rub Therese’s slick folds, wanting to know what every part of her most intimate spot felt like, every fold and every dip.

“Carol … I don’t know … how much longer I …” her voice trailed off.

Carol could see how crazy she was making the younger woman. She decided to finally give in, even though she wanted to continue her ministrations. Delicately, she lowered her mouth to Therese’s center, flattened her tongue and pressed down, moving it gradually to her clit. She hooked her arm under Therese’s right thigh to steady herself. She felt like she had been given the greatest gift that she ever received and she wanted to take care of it, tenderly. She wanted to treat Therese the way that she deserved to be treated. To Carol, her body was a temple that she wanted to worship every day. She wanted to treat her the way no one else ever had.

Carol moved her tongue back down and up again a few more times before enveloping Therese’s clit with her mouth. She teased it with her tongue, flicking it occasionally while she sucked affectionately, wanting to show her how she loved her. Even if she didn’t say the words, her actions spoke for her. Therese could feel it, too. Carol didn’t have to say the words for her to know that she loved her. 

Carol inserted a finger into Therese’s entrance and slid it out, moving back and forth, languidly. She cherished how wet and swollen this woman was for her and, knowing that she was the reason for it, made her head spin.

“Another finger, Carol … please.”

Carol inserted another finger and kept up her movements. Therese started to breathe faster and brought her hands down to Carol’s head. She ran her hands through the blonde locks and pulled the hair back from Carol’s forehead so that she could watch her. She tugged lightly on Carol’s hair, hoping that Carol would like it. She knew she did when she felt the deep moan vibrating from Carol’s mouth and onto her clit. The feeling made her involuntarily start to move her hips. She grabbed the back of Carol’s head and pulled her in deep. It elicited another moan from Carol that made Therese gasp when she felt it against her clit. She moved her hips faster, rubbing her cunt on Carol’s face.

She could feel her orgasm starting to build; it was coming fast and Therese knew that she wouldn’t be able to prolong it, no matter how hard she tried. There was no way to stop it or slow it down from the way that Carol was expertly handling her.

“I’m gonna cum, Carol.”

“Cum in my mouth, baby.”

“Oh, FUCK! CAROL!”

Those words made her tumble over the edge with a loud moan and screaming Carol’s name. Carol smiled and didn’t slow down until she was sure that Therese was finished. Therese’s hips fell onto the bed with Carol slowing down and she slowly removed her fingers.

“Kiss me,” Therese said in-between heavy breaths.

Carol climbed up to Therese’s mouth and kissed her lovingly. Her juices were smearing along her face as Carol kissed her. She loved that Carol’s face was soaked with her essence. She broke the kiss and gazed into Carol’s eyes as the woman hovered over her.

“My god, that was incredible.”

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it, sweetheart.” She rolled off of Therese and laid next to her.

“Nobody’s ever made me feel _that_ good,” Therese said as she smiled at Carol. “I’m going to need a minute before I can do anything to you. My legs feel like jelly.” She laughed making Carol do the same.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

“Oh, no. I want to. I just need a minute.”

“Well, I could always take a seat on your face,” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

“Oh, I like that idea. Please, have a seat,” Therese smirked.

Carol sat up and placed her knees on either side of Therese’s head and Therese moved her head up to try to place her mouth on Carol, but she could tell that Carol was making her work for it so she grabbed Carol’s hips and pulled her down onto her mouth. She entered Carol with her tongue and Carol rode the muscle, moaning at the sensation of riding Therese’s tongue. She moved herself back and forth, finally positioning her clit over it and pushing down on it. Therese grabbed Carol’s hips to stop her and take control so that she could feel and taste Carol. She stopped and let Therese take control, sucking on Carol’s engorged clit and flicking it with her tongue.

Therese looked up to get a view of the beauty on top of her. She was happy that she made her keep on the stockings and garter belt because Carol looked sexier than she ever had before. Carol had one hand in Therese’s hair and the other against the headboard as she propped herself up. Her chest was flushed and Therese could see that her face was still glistening with her essence. She thought that she may cum again from watching Carol.

“Therese … don’t stop … I’m gonna cum.”

Therese could feel Carol’s body tense up and she felt the rush of liquid hit her mouth. She wanted to move down to Carol’s entrance, but she waited until Carol was finished to move off of her clit. When Carol was finished, she lapped up the juices at Carol’s entrance. Carol rested her head on the headboard and moved her center slowly along Therese’s tongue.

“Therese, darling, you’re very good.”

“Mmm,” was all that Therese was able to get out with her mouth still full of Carol.

Carol was finally able to move herself and laid down beside Therese.

“Tonight is better than I ever thought it would be. I’m glad that you said no to me for so long. Waiting made it that much better,” Carol said with a smile. She looked over to Therese, who was just laying there, staring at the ceiling and smiling. “What are you thinking?”

_I’m thinking about how much I love you. I can’t tell you that, but I wish that I could._

“I’m thinking that you’re right and this was amazing,” Therese said as she gazed into Carol’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was intense! Anyone need a shower? :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love the comments!


	10. Steep Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been away. Work tends to get in the way of writing, unfortunately. I was finally able to get another chapter ready. I hope you enjoy!

There was a knock on the door Monday morning that woke up Carol. When she looked out the peephole, she could see a delivery man and opened the door. She signed for the package and pulled it inside.

“Who was that?” Amy asked as she walked out of the bathroom. “Never mind. Who’s that for?” she asked curiously and walked over to the large package and saw Carol’s name on it. She looked at the address in the top left corner. “Who is T. Belivet?”

Carol took a calm, steadying breath that she hoped that Amy wouldn’t notice. But, Carol was very good at covering her feelings; she had done it for a long time when she was married to Harge. However, Carol was exploding inside when she saw that it was from Therese.

“She’s the last photographer that I worked with. She’s also the best friend of Abby’s new girlfriend.” _And the same woman that I’m sleeping with._

“Oh, Abby’s new girlfriend. I have yet to meet her. So what did Abby’s girlfriend’s best friend send you?” Amy asked with a smile. “Does she have a name? What does the T stand for?”

“Therese.”

“That’s a very pretty name.”

Carol opened the package to see the photo that she had admired at Shutter. Amy gasped when she saw it.

“Oh my god! Haven’t you been looking for this for years?” she asked, surprised. “How did she get ahold of this?”

“Believe it or not, _she_ is the photographer. I saw this in her studio and she told me that she was the one who took the picture and that she would send me a copy.” But, Carol knew that this wasn’t a copy. This was the exact same one that was hanging in the back room.

“Well, that was very nice of her to give this to you. You’ll have to thank her.”

_Trust me, I plan on doing just that._ “Yeah, I will.”

“Well, blondie, I have to get to work. Try to stay out of trouble.” Amy kissed Carol on the cheek and left for work.

Carol started to feel guilty. Of all the women that she had slept with since being married, this was the only time that it actually felt like cheating because of the way that she felt about Therese. 

Carol took a shower and got dressed. She headed out to Shutter so that she could thank Therese in person. She took a taxi and was there in ten minutes. When she got there, no one was at the counter so she rang the bell. Therese came out of her office to find Carol standing there, looking gorgeous even in casual clothes.

“Well, well. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Therese asked with a big grin on her face, happy to see Carol.

“Hello, sweetheart. Are you busy?”

“Not at all. Come back to my office.”

Carol followed Therese and she shut the door behind them.

“Is it safe to kiss you now?”

Therese pulled Carol in for a searing kiss. “Yes, it’s safe. So, do you want to tell me why you’re here? Or did you just show up to make out.”

“I received your package this morning. Thank you, darling. You’re too kind … you didn’t have to send me the one that you had hanging up.”

“It’s no trouble – I have the negatives.”

“Well, I just wanted to thank you in person. Amy was surprised by it. She knows that I’ve been looking for it for a long time.”

Therese’s heart dropped. _Oh my god, why the hell did I send it to her home? I’m so fucking stupid._

“I’m sorry, I should have just given you the picture instead of sending it to you.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart … she did ask who you were,” Carol said nervously.

“What did you tell her?”

“That you were the last photographer that I worked with and April’s best friend. I didn’t tell her about us … not yet, anyway.”

“Are you going to?”

“At some point … I think … I think I have to.”

“But, I thought this was just sex. I don’t understand why you would have to tell her about that. Isn’t that what your open marriage is all about?”

Carol took a deep breath. “Therese … I have … feelings for you. And … I think I know how you feel about me, but this is all so new. I’ve never been in this situation and I don’t know what to do. But, I know that at some point … I need to tell her about you, about us.”

“Does it feel like you’re cheating?”

Carol thought about her question. She did feel like it was cheating even though Amy and she had been drifting apart for a while.

“Yes … it does.”

“What’s the history like between the two of you? What’s the story? If you don’t mind telling me.”

“I don’t mind.” 

They both sat down and Carol proceeded to tell her the story of Amy and her. She told her about how they had known each other for a long time and met through a mutual friend named Nina that Amy was dating at the time. Nina and Amy had been together for a while and Carol and Nina became really close friends. Nina had been killed in a car accident and Carol and Amy were there to comfort each other and soon began a romantic relationship. Carol said that they rushed into it without really giving much thought to it. She knew that Amy missed Nina every day and that she knew that she could never replace her or live up to her in Amy’s eyes. 

“Do _you_ miss Nina?”

“I do. We were really good friends.”

“Do you love Amy?”

“I do. However, I’m not in love with her anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t you worry, though. I’ll tell her when the time is right.”

“Okay … Carol, I don’t want you to feel like you’re cheating with me.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll take care of it.”

“Maybe we should slow down until you talk to her. Not that I don’t want to be with you, I just think that it would be best. Don’t you?”

“You’re probably right.” Carol knew she was right. She did need to slow down before things went any farther with Therese and her not saying anything to Amy yet. “Well, Miss Belivet. I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely photo. I should be going.”

“Well, it was my pleasure.”

They both stood up and Therese reached for the doorknob and Carol quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t think that I didn’t come all the way down here just to say thank you and not make love to your mouth.” 

Carol pulled her in for a passionate kiss and their tongues moved unhurriedly against each other. Hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies. Carol ran her hand over Therese’s behind and squeezed, causing Therese to moan. Carol pulled back.

“I think we better stop. I know where this is headed. I should be going. Have a good day, sweetheart.”

“You too, Carol.”

* * *

The rest of the week was hell for Therese. She only received a few texts from Carol and they were all very non-descriptive. There was nothing in them to indicate whether or not she had spoken to Amy yet. When Friday evening came and she hadn’t heard anything from Carol, Therese decided to go out for a drink. Her nerves were shot and she needed a way to relax.

When she walked into Cream, she made her way straight to the bar and started talking to a few friends that were there. She ordered a triple whisky and threw it back as soon as the bartender handed it to her. Then she ordered a Crown and Coke and sat down at the bar. She was talking to one of her friends when she heard April coming up behind her, yelling her name.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” April asked, clearly happy to see her friend.

“Hey! It’s been a long week and I needed to unwind. Are you here with Abby?”

“Oh, yeah. She and Carol are over at a table.”

Therese’s stomach dropped. _Why didn’t she tell me she was going to be here? Is she alone?_

“Carol’s here?”

“Yeah, she’s over at the table. I think that her wife is supposed to meet us here tonight.”

Therese turned around to see Carol already gazing at her and grinning. Therese started to blush and smiled back at her. Carol waved for her to come over to the table and Therese decided to go sit with them. When Therese sat down, Abby got up, wanting to give them a minute alone.

“What are you doing here? I haven’t heard anything from you. It’s been killing me.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve missed you terribly. I’m sorry.”

“Have you talked to her yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh.” Therese suddenly felt anxious, knowing that Amy could walk through the door any minute. She turned her head to scan the bar, even though she had no idea what she looked like. However, she did spot a familiar face, one that she didn’t want to see. “Fuck!” Therese turned around quickly.

“Is everything okay?”

“No. Julie just walked in.”

“Where is she?”

Therese pointed her out to Carol. _As if this night can’t get any worse. Seriously, fuck my life right now._ Therese turned around and was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when she felt Carol kissing her neck. She drew in a sharp breath. Her scent, her mouth, her hands … _her hands._ Therese had been distracted by her mouth and only just then did she realize that Carol’s hand was caressing her thigh.

“Don’t move, sweetheart. She’s looking over here.”

She couldn’t help herself when she leaned into Carol and Carol moved her mouth up to hers, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“Did I make you wet?” Carol whispered into her ear.

“You know that you always make me wet,” she whispered.

Therese could feel her heart rapidly beating against the inside of her chest. She wanted to crash her mouth against Carol’s and feel her tongue against her own. She could feel Carol’s breath tickling her neck and her skin had been burning from where Carol had kissed her.

“Well, well. I show up ten minutes late and you’ve already found someone.”

Therese turned to find a face that she didn’t recognize and then she put it all together. It was Amy. It had to be. She was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair and she wasn’t much taller than Therese, but Therese could tell that she was a little bit older than Carol, maybe forty-ish. She looked incredible, so much that if she had seen Amy by herself and didn’t know Carol, she would have tried to sleep with her. Therese pulled away from Carol quickly and Carol grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay. She’s okay with it.”

“I’m not,” Therese said as she pulled her hand away from Carol’s grasp.

“Therese’s ex-girlfriend just walked in and we were trying to make her jealous.” Carol turned her attention to Amy.

“So, this is the infamous Therese. Hello, it’s so nice to meet you.” Amy extended her hand for Therese to shake it.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Therese said as she shook her hand.

Therese instantly wanted to hate her, but she couldn’t. Amy seemed really sweet and nice and she knew that she couldn’t hate her. Amy sat down next to Carol and gave her a kiss. Therese felt beyond uncomfortable, especially when Abby and April showed back up to sit down with them. _Nothing like being the fifth wheel …_

Therese sat there making small talk, but only wanting to run out of the bar and all the way home. Abby registered Carol’s body language. She could tell that Carol and Therese were both uncomfortable. But, Abby was the only one to notice when Carol was feeling this way. To the untrained eye, Carol was just a woman sitting, having a conversation with four other woman, but to Abby, Carol was a woman who was internally screaming her brains out. Abby knew her better than anyone. Carol was polite. She laughed and made small talk, but Carol was going crazy and she knew that Therese was feeling the same way.

Therese’s nerves were starting to get the best of her and she asked Abby for a cigarette. She went outside to smoke and excuse herself from the tension between Carol and her. She barely got the cigarette lit because her hands were shaking so badly.

“Are you okay?” Carol asked as she approached Therese.

“No. I’m going crazy, Carol.”

“I know, darling. I’m sorry. I’m going to talk to her this weekend. I’m just trying to find the right time.”

“Carol, there’s never going to be a right time. You just have to come clean and tell her.” Therese paused. She was clearly becoming annoyed by everything. Carol said that she was going to tell her and she hadn’t and to make it worse, she barely heard anything from Carol all week. “I didn’t even know that you were going to be here tonight. You could have at least given me a heads up so that I wouldn’t be so fucking uncomfortable and be the fifth wheel.”

Carol reached for Therese’s hand and Therese pulled it away. “Baby, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a coward, but I am going to tell her. I promise.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it. You’ve had all week and you still haven’t said anything.”

“I know. Sweetheart, I don’t know what to say.”

“I believed you when you said that you were going to tell her. I’m so stupid.”

“No, you’re not. It’s just not that easy.”

“It’s never going to be easy, Carol … you know what? You’re … not bound to me, so … I’ll make this easy. Do whatever the fuck you want … you’re a fucking heartbreaker.”

Therese started to walk away from Carol. She wanted to get as far away from Carol that she could before getting into a taxi. She was determined not to let Carol see the tears that were welling in her eyes.

“Therese! … Therese, wait!”

But, Therese was too quick. She was almost running away from Carol and Carol knew that she couldn’t just run after her with Amy sitting inside.

“Fuck!”

Carol knew what she had to do. None of this was fair to either women. She was determined not to lose this woman: the woman that she was in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	11. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there again and Merry Christmas Eve! Once again, I'm limited by my work schedule. Ugh, I hate it. I wish that I could just write all the time. Thank you all for being so patient with the slow update. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

“Carol, are you all right?” Abby had approached Carol. She saw the whole thing happen and overheard some of it.

“No, I’m not. I’m so fucking stupid, Abby. How the fuck did I let this happen?!”

“Carol, you’re not stupid in general. But, you’re in love and that makes people do stupid things. She’s young and you have to take that into consideration. She can’t fully appreciate the situation.”

“I want to go after her, Abby. But, I can’t right now.” Abby offered Carol a cigarette and lit it for her. “I can’t believe that this is happening right now.”

Abby put her hand on Carol’s shoulder to comfort her. “You know that you need to talk to both of these women. Damn, historically, this should be me in this situation,” Abby said, causing her best friend to laugh. “You know that you should get back in there soon. Amy’s probably wondering what’s going on.”

“I know. Let me finish this cigarette and I’ll be in.”

Abby went back inside and Carol stood there for a minute while she thought about what she was going to say to Amy. She was going to talk to her when she got home. Therese was right; there was never going to be a right time to tell her, but she needed to tell her, regardless of how hard it was going to be.

The car ride back to their apartment wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, Carol thought, or maybe she was hoping that Amy hadn’t noticed anything. When they got into the apartment, Carol took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to get some water.

“Carol?”

“Yes?”

“What’s going on with you?”

Carol looked at floor and then back up at Amy, unsure of what to say. “I need to tell you something.”

“Is it about Therese?”

Carol was taken aback by the question. _Of course she knew._ Carol followed Therese outside and Amy wasn’t stupid. Carol knew that she had to have picked up on the situation earlier.

“Yes.”

“Are you having sex with her?”

“Yes … I am,” Carol said after a deep breath. 

Amy nodded. “For how long?”

“Not long. But, I want to tell you everything. I don’t want to lie to you.”

Carol told her how it started, at the photo shoot and that she felt a spark between them from the second that she met her. She told her about how strongly she felt about Therese and how it was overwhelming because she hadn't known her that long.

“Amy … I’m sorry. I know that we’ve had an open relationship, but I felt like I was cheating and I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Well … I can’t say that I’m surprised. We’ve been drifting for a while and we never talked about this happening. And I can’t help but think that if we were really in love with each other that this wouldn’t have happened. I mean, we rushed into this marriage without a second thought,” Amy said, laughing. “It was a thought one day and the next, we were married.”

“You’re right … but I _do_ love you.”

“I know you do.” Amy smiled. “It is crazy to feel so strongly about someone that you barely know, but if you do feel this way, then you should tell her.” Amy had tears starting to well and Carol knew that she was thinking about Nina. “Don’t wait to tell her how you feel. You don’t know if you’ll get another chance, you know.”

“I know … you’re right.”

“She’s really sweet. I can see why you like her. She loves you, Carol.”

“How do you know?”

“Because when I walked in there tonight, I could tell by the way that she was looking at you. There’s definitely something between the two of you, I could see it right away.” Amy laughed. “I’m surprised that she stayed as long as she did. I’m sure it wasn’t easy. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Don’t wait.”

“I will.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know. I will.”

“Amy, I’m sorry about all of this. I only wish that I would have handled it better. You deserve better. I just hope that this won’t ruin our friendship.”

“Of course not. We were friends before we were married and I would like to keep our friendship … if you want.”

“I _really_ do.”

Carol debated on whether or not to show up at Therese’s apartment. It was late and she didn’t want to disturb her, but she wanted badly to see her and talk to her. She picked up her phone to call or text, but she lost her courage the second that she scrolled to Therese’s name. She decided to wait until the morning.

* * *

Therese had run until she knew she was out of Carol’s sight. The tears were falling fast and she finally slowed down to catch her breath and a taxi. She ran up the stairs to her apartment, running inside so that no one could see how hard she was crying. When she shut the door, she threw her purse and slid down the back of the door, holding her head in her hands.

Therese sat there trying to figure out how she could be so stupid, to believe that Carol would actually end her marriage for her. She was sure that Carol was having second thoughts about her if she hadn’t spoken to her all week. Why else would she not tell her that she was going out with Abby tonight? Carol was there with Amy so of course she doesn’t want to be with me. How could I be so fucking stupid?

Therese finally pulled herself off of the floor and made it to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed, not having any energy to change her clothes. Mentally and physically exhausted, Therese fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Therese woke up the next morning to her phone ringing, but she couldn’t find out where it was coming from. She remembered leaving her purse by the door and she ran to find out who it was. It was April and she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, where’d you go last night? I tried calling you, but I didn’t get an answer.”

Therese had never heard her phone ringing after she fell asleep.

“Oh, I went home. I was tired so if you called me, I didn’t even know it.”

“Oh, okay. Well, do you need any help setting up for tonight?”

“Tonight?” Therese was confused.

“Yeah, your showing at the studio. You didn’t forget, did you?”

Therese had been so distracted by Carol that she had forgotten about showing some of her work at the studio. There was a pretty big space at the studio and Therese occasionally showed some of her own work and the work of local unknown photographers. Tonight was her work and it was all abstracts.

“Fuck me. I forgot all about it.”

“Do you have the photos ready?”

“Yeah, they’re ready. I just need to set them up, but I should be okay. I already have an idea of where I want everything to go.”

“All right. Well, call me if you need some help.”

“All right. Thank you.”

Therese hung up the phone and wanted nothing more than to lay in her bed and sulk all day. She knew that she needed to get down to the studio and hang up the pictures. She quickly changed, brushed her teeth and left. As soon as she got to the studio, her phone was ringing. When she looked at the ID, it was Carol. Her stomach dropped and she let it ring. Carol was the last person that she wanted to talk to. Shortly after the call ended, there was a text message from Carol.

> I’m sorry, darling. Will you please talk to me? Please give me a chance to explain. xo -C

Therese debated on whether or not to answer the text. Ultimately, she chose not to and got to work hanging her pictures. The task helped to keep her mind off of Carol. She stayed there for a few hours, making sure that everything was perfect for that evening and decided to go home to shower and pick out something to wear.

Carol had tried to call a few more times, but Therese had ignored the calls, wanting to focus only on what she had planned for the night. She picked out a black, tight fitting dress with a plunging neckline. She wanted to look nice since she was the owner and the artist. Her shows usually did well and she knew that she would be able to sell some her work. Her phone vibrated with another message from Carol.

> If you're free tonight, I'd really like to speak to you. Please give me a chance. I can't lose you. -C

Therese read the message a few times and decided to text back.

> Suddenly, you want to speak to me? I can't tonight – I'm busy. -T
> 
> I deserve that. But please give me a chance to explain. Just hear me out and if you never want to see me again, I'll leave you alone. Please? -C

Therese took a deep breath and a minute to think about it. Maybe she did deserve to give Carol a chance to at least give her some sort of explanation. Besides that, Therese felt that she deserved one after not hearing from Carol all week.

> Fine. I'll hear you out. Tomorrow. -T
> 
> Thank you, sweetheart. xo -C

Therese finished getting ready and went to the studio. There were a few people already waiting and she greeted them graciously and let them in. She tried to put on her best face and pulled herself together, not wanting to be there. She slipped away to get office for a minute to get a chance to breathe and check her messages, secretly hoping to see something from Carol, but there was nothing. She heard someone coming down the hall and it was April wanting to know why the photographer was hiding out from everyone. Therese laughed and told her that she would be out in a minute. She collected herself and made back out to the gallery. Abby came over to compliment her on her work and April and she went to look at the other photos.

Therese was answering a few questions from some of the guests when a familiar scent hit her olfactory senses. It sent chills over her body and a throbbing between her legs. Her body betrayed her again. She kept her focus on the conversation, never diverting her eyes. She knew she was there, somewhere amongst the crowd, Carol Aird: the only guest that Therese cared about. But Therese didn't want to give in so easily.

When the conversation ended, she let her eyes scan the crowd for that blonde hair and those gray eyes. She spotted her, looking at a few photos that were grouped together. They were photos of Carol, abstracts, but she knew that Carol would recognize herself. Therese took a glass of wine and slowly made her way through the crowd and over to Carol. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Therese offered the glass to Carol.

Her eyes met Therese's and looked intently at her. Therese offered a warm smile and Carol took the glass from her hand, brushing her fingers against Therese's. Her skin felt on fire after Carol took the glass.

"Thank you."

"Do you see something that you like?"

"I do. There's a familiarity to these pictures."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked." Therese began to blush, embarrassed that she used these photos without asking Carol first.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. I don't mind you photographing me. So, do you have any buyers for these?"

"These aren't for sale."

"I see." There was a silence between them and Carol broke it. "Therese, I hope you don't mind me being here. I don't want to be a distraction, I only wanted to come to see your work. I haven't seen much of it."

"Well, that's not surprising. We've been kind of ... distracted." Therese laughed and Carol did, too. She finally felt at ease with Carol. "I don't mind you being here, Carol. Besides that, you're always a distraction to me ... but a good one." Therese smiled.

"Well, darling. I should be going. I don't want to keep you from your guests."

"You don't have to leave."

"I'm pretty tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," Carol said, diverting her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Do you still want to talk tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"All right, darling. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Carol stood there, unsure if she should hug Therese, but before she could do anything, Therese pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Until tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Carol said as she turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, is Therese going to forgive Carol?


	12. Right on Time

The next morning, Carol had debated whether or not to call or text Therese or just wait for Therese to call her. She wanted to wait until she thought Therese would be awake. Pacing back and forth, she lit another cigarette, determined to find anything to calm her nerves. She finally gave in and picked up her phone to call her. Scrolling to her name, Carol’s hands started to shake. She pressed the send button and waited.

“Hello?”

"Therese? Did I wake you?"

"No. I was actually just thinking about calling you."

Carol could hear the smile in Therese's voice.

"You were?" Carol asked playfully.

"Yes. Would you like to come over?"

"Absolutely."

Carol knocked on the door twenty minutes later. Her hands were shaking as she desperately tried to calm herself. Her entire world was behind that door. Therese answered quickly, making Carol believe that she had been waiting at the door.

Carol smiled when she saw the beauty in front of her. _God, she's beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky to meet this woman?_

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello ... come in." Therese stepped aside to let Carol in and Carol stood there, unsure of what to do. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some water would be great." Carol followed her to the kitchen. "Therese."

"We can talk on the balcony ... if you want."

"Sure."

When they sat down at the table, there was an uncomfortable silence and Carol decided to try to explain herself.

"Therese, I don't quite know where to start, but I did talk to Amy the other night and she already kind of guessed that there was something between you and me."

"How?"

"I guess our body language gave us away," Carol said with a wink, causing Therese's face to turn bright red.

“So, was she angry?”

“No, she wasn’t really surprised. She had even said that we’ve been drifting and she’s right. We really rushed into the marriage. We talked about getting married one day and then it seemed like we were married the next. She just wants me to be happy and that’s all I want for her as well.”

“What did you tell her about us?” Therese asked as she diverted her eyes from Carol, almost too scared to ask the question.

“Well, I told her that I care about you … a lot. That I have strong feelings for you.”

“You do?” Therese smiled softly.

“Yes, darling. Therese,” Carol paused, unsure of how the younger woman was feeling about her, “would you please give me another chance? I understand why you’re angry with me. I would even understand if you hate me right now. Hell, I hate myself for putting either of you in this situation.”

“Carol, I don’t hate you. I couldn’t hate you. But … I can’t share you. I’m not comfortable with that. That’s not the kind of relationship that I want with you. If you and I are to be together, it’s only us. Not us and you fucking any woman that you want. I couldn’t handle that.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t want anyone else.”

“Well, you’re going to have to prove that,” Therese said with confidence that she didn’t know that she had.

“I will … if you’ll give me a chance, I’ll prove it to you. I promise.” Carol was begging, not willing to give up this woman without a fight.

Therese sat there, unsure if she was going to get hurt if she granted Carol this one request. She decided that the pain would be worth it if Carol was willing to try to prove to her that she only wanted _her_. There was another uncomfortable silence as Therese was trying to figure out what she wanted.

“Darling, you don’t have to answer. You can take some time if that’s what you need,” Carol said nervously.

“No, I don’t need any time. I’ll give you another chance, Carol. But, I have a feeling that I’m only going to get hurt if I do.”

“I can’t promise that you won’t get hurt, but I’ll never purposely hurt you. The pain that I saw in your eyes the other night …” Carol’s voice trailed off as she stared at the ground. There were tears starting to form and she tried to compose herself. “I don’t ever want to make you feel that way again. I hate that I hurt you like that. It hurts me more, I can assure you.”

“If you hurt me again … Carol, I don’t think that I’ll be able to handle it.”

“I know. I’m so sorry for the pain that I caused you.” The tears started to fall as she continued to stare at the ground. She didn’t have enough courage to look into Therese’s eyes and face her even though she was right in front of her.

“You better be,” Therese smirked, making Carol laugh. She moved her chair closer to Carol and placed her hand on top of hers. “Please don’t cry. I hate to see your beautiful eyes so bloodshot the way they are right now.”

Therese put her hands on Carol’s cheeks and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. She could tell that Carol’s words were genuine. She wanted to give her another chance. Carol was the most important person in her world and she didn’t want to lose her. The reward for her was greater than the risk and she wanted Carol more than she’d ever wanted anyone.

“Therese, I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are. What do you want to do today?”

“What?”

“What do you want to do? Do you want to do something?”

“I’m so tired. I just want to sleep.” Carol laughed. “I don’t think that I’ve slept all weekend.”

“Me either. Do you want to watch a movie? We could watch something on Netflix and nap if you want to.”

“That might be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

They both went inside and Carol sat down at the end of the couch while she waited for Therese to pick out a movie. She finally found one and laid down. Carol was unsure if she should lie down with Therese. She was so nervous that she might do the wrong thing and took a deep breath.

“Are you going to lie down with me?”

“If you want me to.”

“Of course, silly. I need to stay warm somehow,” she said, playfully kicking Carol.

Carol laid down behind her and covered herself up with the blanket that Therese was using. She was thankful that Therese had a decent sized couch that they could both fit on comfortably, but she still took the opportunity to hold Therese as close and as tight as she could. Finally, they both felt a peace and calmness wash over them and Carol could feel Therese’s breathing even out. It didn’t take long for the younger woman to fall asleep and Carol couldn’t help but to watch her before she fell asleep herself.

They woke up hours later to the sound of Carol’s phone ringing. Carol got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Mom? Where are you?”

“I’m at a friend’s, why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m at your place.”

“I thought you were with your dad this weekend?”

“Yeah, but I come back over here today. Did you forget?”

“I did. I’m sorry.”

“Amy said that she wasn’t sure where you were. Is something going on?”

_Shit._ Carol knew that she had to tell Rindy about Amy and her and she wasn’t looking forward to explaining everything.

“Yes, sweetheart. But everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll be home later. We’ll talk.”

Carol hung up and laid back down with Therese. She didn’t feel like having another one of these conversations with her daughter again. At least Rindy was older this time than when she and Harge got divorced.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, that was Rindy. I guess I’m going to have to tell her again that I’m getting another divorce.”

“Oh. Do you have to leave?”

“No. I’m not leaving you yet. I love being here with you. You feel good in my arms.” Carol pulled her closer. “Amy works tonight. Why don’t you come home with me and you can meet Rindy?”

“Carol, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. Do you really think that that’s a good idea?”

“I’m sure Rindy could sense that the two of us were drifting anyway. But you _are_ welcome to come with me if you want.”

“I think I’ll just stay here. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“I understand, sweetheart.”

* * *

Therese hated Mondays and always struggled to get through them. It was a long day and she managed to stay fairly busy. She had a couple of shoots that had to get done and they were painless for a Monday. She kept herself busy the rest of the day with edits and was on her way out and as she locked the door, a familiar scent hit her nostrils, a scent that she grew to love so much, one that sent chills over her body. “Carol,” she whispered with a smile. Hands moved around her sides and settled on her stomach.

“Yes, darling,” Carol whispered into her ear. “Did you miss me?”

“I did,” Therese said as she turned around to face her.

Therese had been exhausted from the day, but when she saw Carol, she suddenly felt like she had all the energy in the world. One smell of that delicious scent invigorated her, as if she was breathing life for the first time. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Sure.”

Therese had asked Carol about her day and what had happened with Rindy as they walked to a diner nearby. Carol told her that she told Rindy about her and Amy. She said that she also told her about Therese and Rindy didn’t seem to mind – she just wanted her mother to be happy.

They sat at a booth and ordered their food.

“So, don’t you have any work, lately?”

“I’ve become kind of picky about the work I do now. I’m getting a little bored with it, truthfully. I don’t need to work. I’ve made enough money over the years, so now I _can_ be picky if I want to. Abby wants me to help her with her furniture store and I’m thinking about it.”

“Well, maybe you should. It’ll keep you busy.”

“You keep me busy,” Carol said in a low voice. “Do you want to stay with me tonight? Rindy knows about you and Amy is staying with a friend …”

Therese had dreamt of staying with Carol, but she never thought that it would be possible. Although she was scared of what Rindy would think of her, she still wanted to stay with Carol. She wanted to know what her apartment looked like. She imagined that it was as beautiful as Carol.

“Yes, I do … Carol, whose apartment is it? Is it yours or Amy’s?”

“It’s mine, but I told her that she can stay as long as she needs. She’s insisted on staying at a friend’s, though.”

They finished their dinner and Therese told her that she would need to go home and get some clothes for the next day, but Carol insisted on coming with her before going home.

When they arrived at Carol’s, Therese started to panic. She was becoming increasingly nervous and Carol could tell.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Carol was concerned.

“I don’t know, I’m panicking. I’m nervous. What if Rindy automatically hates me. I would feel terrible if she did.” Therese was gasping for breath. She’d never had a panic attack before, but she was sure that this is what it felt like.

“Sweetheart, just try to breathe. Everything will be fine. I promise.”

Therese was finally able to calm herself. She desperately wanted Rindy to like her and not hate her. When she saw Rindy, she was pleasantly surprised by how much she looked like Carol. She was just as tall, if not maybe an inch taller than Carol. She had long blonde hair and she was beautiful like Carol, but not _as_ beautiful, Therese thought. Rindy was very sweet and very welcoming to Therese. She had realized that she had been worrying for nothing. Rindy told them that she was going to bed. She had a long day and wanted to go to sleep. She said her goodnights and went to bed.

“See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” 

“You’re right. I just don’t want her to hate me or feel like I broke up your marriage.”

“Darling, you’re so sweet.” Carol pulled her close against her. “Would you like to go to bed, sweetheart?”

“I’m not tired yet.”

“Neither am I,” Carol whispered seductively into Therese’s ear.

“Mmm, Carol. Yes, please.”

Therese didn’t want to give in so easily to Carol. She’d had it in her head that she was going to make Carol wait, but one sentence made her change her mind completely. She so badly wanted to be naked with Carol, to feel her skin against her own. Her body was in control again, making decisions for her.

She felt Carol’s mouth come down onto her neck, driving her mad with desire.

“Carol, where’s your bedroom?”

“Come on, darling,” Carol said as she led Therese to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that all is forgiven ...


	13. Little Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more smut!
> 
> Thank you to Ligeria once again for being so awesome!

“Are you sure that you want to do this with Rindy here?”

“Sweetheart, I’ve done it many times with Rindy here,” Carol said, laughing. “If I remember, you _do_ know how to be quiet.”

Therese smiled. “I _do_ know how to be quiet, but are you so sure that _you’ll_ be able to keep quiet?”

“Sweetheart, you’ll be the one that’s wanting to scream _my_ name. I can control myself.”

“Oh yeah?” Therese teased.

“Mmhmm.”

Therese couldn’t help herself when she pushed Carol onto the bed and laughed. Carol let out a low laugh and settled her head on the pillows.

“Sweetheart, is that all you got?”

“Oh, you want more?” Therese grinned.

Therese crawled on top of Carol, straddling her, pushing her body against Carol’s and brought the taller woman’s hands above her head, pinning them together. She brought her face close to Carol’s.

“What do you want?”

“What do you have?”

“I can be wicked. I don’t know that you want to play this game with me, Carol.”

“Try me.”

Therese kept Carol’s hands pinned together with one hand. Carol was surprised at how strong Therese had become when Therese took her other hand and unbuckled the belt that Carol was wearing, swiftly pulling it off of her and tying Carol’s hands to the slats in the headboard. She searched Carol’s eyes, challenging her. Carol’s eyes were dark with lust. Therese could see how much Carol loved it.

“You _are_ wicked.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Never.”

Therese reached down and pushed Carol’s shirt and bra up over her breasts in one swift motion. She quickly latched onto one of her breasts, sucking the nipple in hard and biting down urgently, evoking a yelp from the older woman.

“I thought you could control yourself, Carol.”

“I thought that I could, but I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Therese asked while she teased the nipple with her tongue.

“No, please don’t stop.”

“Then, control yourself, baby.”

“I will. Just please don’t stop.”

“Mmmm, I like it when you beg.”

Therese moved her mouth to the other nipple, teasing, sucking, and kissing. Her hands moved down to Carol’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She moved one of her legs in between Carol’s and ran her hand down to Carol’s center, rubbing her cunt over the denim. Carol’s hips came off of the bed searching for any possible friction. Therese could tell that Carol was struggling to find a release.

“Please … Therese.”

“Baby, let me take my time. I want to make you feel incredible and I want to savor this.”

Carol let out a whimper. “Okay, darling.”

Therese kissed down to Carol’s lower abdomen, sucking hard on the flesh, trying to leave a mark that only Carol could see and think of her. She slowly removed Carol’s jeans and underwear. Carol automatically opened her legs, giving herself over to Therese. She loved the control that Therese had over her; she was at her mercy and could do nothing but wait until Therese gave her what she wanted.

Therese sat there, surveying her work with a smile. She slowly removed her clothes and made sure that Carol was watching her. Finally free of the material, she crawled up to Carol and kissed her softly and then crawled up farther to lower one of her breasts to Carol’s mouth. Carol wasted no time and sucked hungrily on the taut nipple. Therese was straddling Carol and could feel her wetness smearing on Carol’s stomach as she rocked herself back forth. She moved her hand down between her legs, gathering the creamy lubricant and brought her fingers up to Carol’s mouth. Her eyes grew dark as she watched Carol suck on her fingers.

Therese sat up and reached around herself to run her hand through Carol’s folds. She let out a groan when she felt how wet she was. Carol’s hips started to move, desperately searching for more contact. 

“Mmm, baby.” She ran her finger up to Carol’s engorged clit, lightly circling the hardened nub.

“Ahh, Therese. Please … I need you. Please.” Carol couldn’t stop herself from begging.

“How bad do you need me?” Therese teased as she continue to circle Carol’s clit.

“Darling, I need your mouth on me … please.”

Therese decided to give in. She leaned down to kiss Carol and entered her mouth with her tongue, kissing her hard.

“Is it too much for you? Do I need to untie you?” she whispered in Carol’s ear and ran her tongue down to the lobe, sucking it in and biting down.

“No, I love what you’re doing.”

Therese kissed a path down to the top of Carol’s blonde curls and down to her inner thighs, kissing lightly on the sensitive flesh. She kissed up to Carol’s mound and pushed her face into it and kissed it as she slipped her tongue out and onto Carol’s folds. Carol gasped at the sensation of Therese’s warm wet mouth on her. She entered Carol with her tongue, moving in and out slowly. She moved her tongue, swirling at Carol’s entrance and could feel Carol become wetter with every movement of her tongue. Therese coated her tongue and flattened it as she ran it up to Carol’s clit, rubbing it agonizingly slow, aware of the fact that she was torturing Carol by not bringing her to a climax.

Carol latched onto her arm and bit down to stop herself from moaning. She could feel her orgasm coming fast when Therese entered her with two fingers.

“Harder, baby … please.”

Therese fucked her harder, but kept a slow pace with her tongue on her clit. She could feel how tight Carol had become and smiled knowing that she could do this to this woman. She moved her tongue up and down through Carol’s folds trying to prolong her orgasm as she drenched her face in Carol’s essence. She moaned lightly against Carol’s cunt, sending shockwaves through the older woman. She finally decided to give in and give Carol the release she knew that she needed.

Therese enveloped Carol’s hardened clit and sucked while she continued to fuck her. Carol was panting and rocking her hips. Therese could feel Carol’s perfectly toned thighs start to tighten around her head and she didn’t care if she drowned in this moment. She almost hoped that she would, the most perfect ending to her life. She would gladly drown in Carol.

Carol’s body stilled and her orgasm sent tremors throughout her body as she squeezed Therese’s head with her thighs. Her body finally collapsed and she laid there with Therese’s mouth still on her center, helping her come down.

“Mmm, Therese. You’re amazing.”

Therese crawled up Carol to free her wrists from the belt. 

“Are your wrists okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, darling. That was so good. I didn’t know that you were so dominant.”

“Well, I can be … sometimes.” Therese sat on top of Carol, straddling her as Carol caressed Therese’s breasts.

“Really? So, what else do you like?”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“I intend to do just that, whenever we’re alone … what about this?” Carol asked as she lightly smacked Therese’s ass.

Therese involuntarily rocked her hips at the contact.

“Hmm, someone likes to be spanked.”

“Mmmhmmm. What about you?”

“I like a lot of things, sweetheart.”

“Is that so?”

“I haven’t found anything yet that I don’t like.”

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“Therese, darling, you’re very wet. Would you like me to do something about that?”

“Please.”

Carol surprised Therese by quickly rolling them over and she let out a laugh.

“Is something funny?”

“Are you trying to be the dominant one now?”

“Sweetheart, I’m _always_ the dominant one, but sometimes I like to let the other woman have her fun.”

Therese struggled underneath her, trying to break free to see how strong Carol was.

“The only way that you’re going to escape my grip is if I let you. Do you want me to let you go?” Carol asked in a low, seductive voice.

“No. I was just curious to see how strong you are.” Therese wrapped her legs around Carol’s back and pulled her down to her.

“Darling, you’re so impatient.” Carol brought her mouth to Therese’s ear. “Don’t you know that I’m going to give you want you want? I’ll make you cum, I promise.”

“Carol?”

“What, darling,” Carol answered as she kissed Therese’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me like this. I want you to fuck me with a strap on. Do you have one?”

Carol pulled back, shocked at Therese’s request. Her sweet, little Therese was surprising her by the second.

“I do. You really want me to use it?”

“Please.”

Carol went to her closet and Therese anxiously waited for her. Carol buckled herself in the harness while standing in her closet and smiled as she grabbed ahold of the dildo. She slowly walked back to the bed and crawled on top of Therese.

“I hope this isn’t too big for you, darling,” Carol said as she kissed her neck and ran the red rubber cock through Therese’s folds, finally pressing it into her clit.

“Mmmm, baby. It’s perfect … and it’s the perfect color on you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. I love red on you, but I also like it off of you,” Therese said, smirking. “Baby, stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“Ha! You’re one to talk. Who was the tease a few minutes ago?”

“So, are you going to tease me?”

“No,” Carol said as she entered Therese, filling her with the cock and held it in place. “How’s that, darling?”

“Ohh, fuck!” Therese gasped. Her hips moved slowly as she enjoyed the feeling of Carol holding the cock in place. “Ah … it’s perfect, Carol.”

“Do you like that?” Carol whispered in her ear and left wet kisses on her neck.

“Fuck yes. Oh, baby, please fuck me.”

“Who’s begging now?”

“I can’t help it. I need to feel your cock fucking me.”

“Mmm, my sweet girl has such a dirty mouth.”

“Baby, please. My pussy is aching.”

“Fuck, Therese. I love your dirty mouth.” 

Carol pulled out and moved the cock in and out as Therese moaned lightly, finally feeling Carol move inside of her. They built up a slow rhythm with Carol fucking her and Therese moving her hips to take the length of the cock. They kissed gently as Therese tried to focus on her building orgasm.

“Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself cum. I know you’re close.”

Therese brought one of her hands down to rub her clit and Carol looked down between their bodies to watch Therese touching herself. She was so aroused watching Therese and thought about what it would be like to watch her make herself cum.

“Oh, Therese. You’re so incredibly sexy. I love watching you touch yourself. I hope someday that you’ll let me watch you fuck your sweet pussy,” she whispered into Therese’s ear. “I would love to watch you make yourself cum the way that you watched me. Do you remember that, baby? Do you remember when I fucked myself for you while you watched and how hard I came for you?”

“Fuck, Carol. Keep talking to me.”

“Do you remember after I came and I rubbed my cum all over my pussy for you? You’re making my pussy wet again while I watch you.”

“Shit!” 

Therese’s hips stilled as she rubbed her clit faster, harder and her orgasm exploded. She dug her other hand into Carol’s ass to hold her there as she trembled violently. Her orgasm took over her body and she felt Carol holding onto her as if she was trying to help keep her in control of her body. She felt that her body may rip itself apart. Her back arched and she pushed herself into Carol. She was grateful that Carol was on top of her, holding her down as if she would float away or roll off the bed. She could feel herself convulsing around the cock and finally collapsed on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Carol, holding onto her as she came down.

“Darling, are you all right?” Carol asked as she kissed across Therese’s chest and up to her neck.

“Baby, I’m more than all right. That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“I’m so happy that I could do that for you.”

“Carol, you have a dirty mouth.” Therese chuckled.

“You love it,” Carol said as she slowly pulled out of Therese and laid down beside her.

“I do … very much.”

“You keep surprising me, you know that? I didn’t know that you were so naughty.”

“Well, I’m sure that I don’t have the experience that you do, but I do like to try new things. I’ll try anything once.”

“Anything? Really?”

“Yeah. I’d rather know that I don’t like something than to never try it.”

“Hmmm, I like that. Well, I guess that we’ll have to try a little bit of everything to find out what you don’t like.”

“Mmm, I like a challenge. What else do you have in that closet?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!


	14. Oh!

Therese had previously made sure that she took the next day off. After all, it was Carol’s birthday and she wanted to surprise her. She was sure that Carol thought that Therese had forgotten about it, but Therese made plans to do whatever it was that Carol wanted to do. She woke up early to go buy everything to make breakfast for Carol. Therese made sure to sneak into Carol’s purse for her keys. When she got back, she placed a gift for her along with flowers and a card on the pillow next to Carol and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was almost finished with breakfast when Rindy came out to the kitchen.

“Something smells good,” she said, smiling at Therese. “Good morning!”

“Good morning and help yourself to breakfast. I made more than enough for all of us. I’ll go wake up your mother.”

“Thank you, Therese. It looks delicious.”

“You’re welcome.”

Therese gently opened the door to Carol’s bedroom and slowly sat down on the bed next to Carol. She leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and brushed the curls from her face. Carol stirred under her touch and slowly opened her eyes.

“Good morning, Angel.”

“Good morning, Carol. Happy birthday.”

Carol’s heart soared, surprised that Therese remembered her birthday. She held back some tears that were starting to form.

“You remembered?”

“Of course. How could I forget?” Therese looked to the pillow where she had placed Carol’s gift and Carol followed her eyes.

“Darling, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

The tears that Carol was previously trying to hold back had started to fall. She was overcome with emotion from Therese’s actions.

“Babe, I wanted to. Do you like the flowers? I wasn’t sure what kind of flowers you liked, so I picked out some of my favorites. They’re tiger lilies.”

“I know, sweetheart. They’re my favorite.”

“Really?” Therese asked, surprised that she picked out Carol’s favorite flower.

“Yes. They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

There was a knock on the door and Therese stood up quickly, nervous about Rindy seeing her mom with Therese in her bed.

“Sit back down, darling. Rindy knows about you and I’m not going to hide us.”

“Are you sure?”

Before Therese could say anything, Carol pulled her back down to the bed.

“Come in, sweetheart.”

“Happy birthday, Mom.” Rindy had a plate of pancakes that she was eating and handed Carol a card. “Therese is a really good cook. These blueberry pancakes are awesome.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Carol looked over at Therese, who was fidgeting. She was clearly nervous and Carol placed her hand over Therese’s. “Did you fix breakfast?”

“She did! There’s a ton of food out there. You should go eat.”

“I think I will.”

“All right, Mom. I have to go to school. I work at the shelter tonight, so I’ll be home later. I love you.” She kissed Carol and started to walk out the door. “Oh, I forgot. Thanks for the breakfast, Therese. You’re a way better cook than Mom is.”

“Thank you, Rindy.” Therese blushed, still nervous to be sitting on Carol’s bed while Carol was covered up by only a sheet with nothing on underneath.

When Rindy left, Carol pulled Therese down for a passionate kiss. 

“You really didn’t have to inconvenience yourself for me. I’m sure that you have to get to work.”

“Actually, I don’t. I cleared today so that we could do whatever you want.”

“You are the most amazing woman that I’ve ever met.” She pulled Therese on top of her and kissed her neck softly while she moved her hands underneath Therese’s shirt and caressed the soft flesh of Therese’s back.

“Well, I feel the same way about you. Why don’t you open your gift?”

“You _are_ my gift, darling.”

“Come on, we have all day for this. I made breakfast and it’s probably getting cold.”

“Okay. Where’s my gift?”

Therese reached over to the pillow, picked up the small gift wrapped box, and handed it to Carol. The older woman held it up to her ear and shook it, making Therese giggle. Carol opened the gift and gasped when she saw the necklace inside.

“Therese, you didn’t have to do this. It’s beautiful, but you spent too much on me, sweetheart.”

“Stop it. I wanted to get it for you.”

It was a small, heart shaped red diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding the heart. Therese thought of Carol as soon as she saw the necklace. She wanted to give Carol a beautiful piece of jewelry since she felt that Carol deserved only the best.

“Will you put it on for me?” Carol asked.

Therese unclasped the necklace and reached around Carol’s neck to clasp the hook. She kissed her softly on her neck, loving the way that Carol’s skin tasted.

“It looks beautiful on you, Carol.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love it.”

“I’m going to go eat and I’ll put these flowers in water. There’s a card over there for you.”

Carol picked up the card and opened it. It was a simple card with Happy Birthday on the front. When she opened it up, Therese’s handwriting was inside.

> Carol,
> 
> Happy birthday to the most amazing, gorgeous woman that I’ve ever met. You’ve changed my life completely. I’m not sure what my life was before I met you (and finally gave into you). You make me feel things that I never have before and I’m so happy that you came into my life. I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you doing whatever you would like to do. I only wish to make you as happy as you make me. Happy birthday, sweetness.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Therese  
>  XO

Carol was overwhelmed with emotions as she sat there thinking about everything that Therese had done for her on her birthday. Both Harge and Amy always sprung for flowers on her birthday, but Therese had cleared her entire day for her, making her feel like the most important person in the world. Carol got out of bed and put on a robe. She met Therese in the kitchen.

“Darling, you didn’t have to do all of this for me. I would never want you to rearrange everything for me. You should have gone into work today.”

“Would you stop? There’s nowhere else I’d rather be today. Do you know what you want to do?”

“I want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“Are you sure? We have a whole city to do whatever you want.”

“ _You_ are what I want,” Carol said in a husky voice.

“Well, I’m not one to say no to the birthday girl. But you should eat some breakfast first.”

“Darling, I intend to eat _very_ well.”

Therese’s phone rang and she went to the balcony to answer it. It was April.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Where are you? I stopped by Shutter to see if you wanted to get lunch today, but no one’s there.”

“Yeah, I closed it today. It’s Carol’s birthday and I wanted to surprise her.”

“What’s going on with you two? Abby told me that you two were kind of together.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“But she has an open relationship with her wife, right?”

“Well, she did. They’re not together anymore, though.”

“Oh. So, Carol huh? Lucky duck. She’s hot.”

“Ha! You’re preaching to the choir.” Therese laughed.

“So, should we all get together sometime? For dinner?”

“Yeah, we can.”

“So, how is it going with her?”

“Pretty well. It was a little rocky at first because of the marriage and I wasn’t really okay with it, but we’re okay now.”

“Oh shit! Did she leave her wife for you?”

“Well, they were already drifting apart. I’d like to think that it’s not all my fault. I think with an open relationship, one would expect something like this to happen at some point.”

“Are the two of you going to have an open relationship?”

“Fuck no. I could never share Carol.” Therese started to laugh. “I mean, I would go crazy knowing that she’s fucking someone else and in a relationship with me.”

“Do you think that you can trust her?”

“I think so. I’m definitely willing to try. She says that she doesn’t have a desire to be with anyone but me.”

“Well, I hope for you that that’s true.”

Therese heard a tapping on the glass door and turned around to see Carol with her robe undone and her naked body pressed up against the glass. Therese grinned as Carol brought her hands up to her breasts and began pinching her nipples.

“April, I’m going to have to let you go.”

“All right, well I hope you have a good day.”

“I’m sure I will. You too.”

Therese opened the door, went inside and pushed Carol up against the wall.

“You are so bad.”

“I got bored by myself.”

“So you decided to start without me?” Therese asked as she pushed her thigh in between Carol’s leg. Carol started to rock her hips against Therese’s thigh.

“I did, but I’d rather have you, my darling.”

Therese ran her hands under Carol’s robe and down to her behind. She squeezed hard, causing Carol to groan.

“I don’t like you starting without me.” She pulled Carol close to her.

“Is that so, baby? What are you going to do about it?”

“Hmm, I may have to spank you.”

Carol drew in a sharp breath. “Don’t tease me.”

Therese pulled the robe off of Carol and it fell on the floor. She turned her around and Carol placed her hands on the wall. She brought her mouth to Carol’s ear.

“Do you want me to do this, baby? Do you want me to spank you?”

Carol pushed her ass against Therese. “Please and don’t hold back, sweetheart.”

Therese stepped back and ran her hand over the curve of Carol’s ass, _that perfect ass_ , and caressed. 

“Carol, your ass is so perfect. I’d hate to leave a mark on it,” Therese teased.

“Please, darling. Please spank me.”

“Mmm, there you go again … begging me. I can’t resist that.”

Therese brought her hand up and back down hard against Carol’s flesh. Carol moaned loudly, unable to control herself. Therese took her other hand and tangled it in Carol’s curls, pulling on it as she smacked her again.

“Oh fuck, baby. That feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

Therese pulled and smacked and pulled and smacked until Carol asked her to stop. She was breathing heavily, becoming aroused by what she had done to Carol. She moved her hand in between Carol’s legs to feel her arousal. Carol was sweating, panting, and had her head propped up against the wall. She gasped when she felt Therese’s hand running along the length of her cunt. She tried to turn around and Therese held her in place.

“No, baby. Stay right there. I’m going to fuck you properly.”

Therese kissed the nape of Carol’s neck and entered her with two fingers, fucking her slowly, reveling in her wetness.

“Mmm, Carol. You really do like to be spanked, don’t you?” She reached her other hand around to squeeze Carol’s breast and tugged at the nipple.

“Oh yes,” Carol whimpered.

Therese kissed her way down Carol’s spine and pulled Carol’s legs apart. She kissed Carol’s wet folds.

“Do you want me to lick your pussy, baby?”

“Oh please, Therese.”

Therese continued to kiss Carol’s folds, teasing her and caressing the inside of her thighs.

“Really? Do you like the way that I put my mouth on your pussy?” Therese couldn’t help her teasing. She loved making Carol crazy with desire.

“Mmmm, I do.”

“Turn around. I like to see you when I make you cum.”

Carol turned around and Therese ran her hands up Carol’s thighs and to her hips, digging her nails into the delicate flesh. She placed her mouth around Carol’s clit, sucking in hard and rubbing her tongue over the hardened nub.

“OH FUCK!”

After everything that she had done to Carol, she could tell that she was close to an orgasm. She sucked harder, wanting to give Carol an explosive orgasm. She moved her hands around to Carol’s ass and squeezed. 

Carol was still sore from the spanking and when Therese squeezed, it sent a chill through her. She loved the odd sensation. Her hips began to rock and she pulled Therese’s head deeper into her.

“Therese, please don’t stop … fuck … you’re so good.”

Therese stopped her mouth and stuck her tongue out for Carol to use. Carol looked down at Therese to see why she had stopped, but she understood when she felt Therese’s tongue hard against her clit. She held onto Therese’s head and moved her clit against Therese’s tongue, riding her face to her orgasm. Therese thought it was the sexiest sight she had ever seen: Carol using her face to fuck. Carol came hard and collapsed against the wall, panting. She pulled Therese up to her and kissed her hard.

“Sweetheart, where the hell have you been my whole life? You’re incredible.”

“Happy birthday, baby. Is there anything else that you want to do today?”

“Well, we could stick with my original plan of staying in bed all day if you want to. Or we could do something. Is there anything that you haven’t done here in the city that you always wanted to?”

“It’s your day, Carol. We can do whatever you want.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.”

“Hmm, well … it’s going to seem like a super touristy thing to do, but I’ve never been to the top of the Empire State Building.”

“Really?” Carol asked in amazement. “A photographer who has never been to the top of the Empire State Building? Well, I guess we’ll have to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut because I couldn't help myself.


	15. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Carol mixed with smut because I love it and so do you.
> 
> Ligeria, hey you, yeah you. Thank you!

Carol was ecstatic that Therese had taken the day off to spend with her even though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to see her much the rest of the week. She loved Therese, but her usual insecurities set in. There was still a lot that she hadn’t told Therese about herself and she was afraid of what Therese’s reaction would be if she found out about her affair with Abby. She had yet to tell her about it and she couldn’t help the gnawing feeling that Therese would reject her if she found out about cheating on her ex-husband. She had felt that she was cheating on Amy with Therese and it would surely label her a compulsive cheater. Carol also felt that she wasn’t good enough for Therese. _What would she want with a cheating, aging model at the end of her career? What could she possibly want with me? What do I have to offer her?_

Carol thought about it all week. She tried to silence her inner voice to no avail. She thought a lot about ending it so that Therese could find someone better, someone more age appropriate and who knows what they want with their life. Carol was in limbo with her own life, unsure of what she should do. She didn’t want to ruin Therese. Therese was so young and had her whole life ahead of her. She could find someone to love and marry and have children if she wanted. Carol wanted this for her, she wanted her to have everything that she wanted. She was worried that she wouldn’t be able to give her everything that Therese desired. _She’s so young – how could she possibly know what she wants?_

She loved Therese too much to mess up her life. Carol knew that she would find a way to mess up Therese’s life. She felt that she always found a way to screw up everything good in her world and didn’t want to subject Therese to her classic way of royally fucking up everything that was good for her. Therese was too good for that, too good for Carol.

Her mind was so conflicted because she still wanted to be with the woman, still needed her. She tried to push these insecurities out of her mind, but every day, it kept getting worse. 

Therese, on the other hand, was falling desperately in love more and more every day. She couldn’t wait to see Carol on Friday night. They had planned on Carol coming over to Therese’s apartment once Therese was home from work. She called Carol when she got home and quickly showered before Carol showed up. It had been a long, rough day, but she knew that it was about to get better the second that Carol showed up.

Carol was ringing the doorbell twenty minutes after Therese was finished showering. She ran to the door, unable to contain her excitement over seeing Carol. When she opened the door, she couldn’t help the huge smile that crept up on her face. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey yourself,” Carol said with a smirk. Therese stepped aside to let Carol in and she couldn’t help but notice that something was off with Carol. She wasn’t sure what, but something seemed amiss. She had delicately asked her if there was something that was wrong. Carol tried to cover up and tell her that it had been a rough week with Amy moving out and not being able to see Therese. She assured Therese that she was fine. Carol noticed that Therese had seemed to buy it.

“Well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Therese stood on her tiptoes to kiss Carol and the taller woman laughed at the way that she did it. She loved how cute the action was. She usually leaned in, but sometimes she would make her work for it, loving the way that she struggled to reach her mouth. Carol leaned in and kissed her.

“Indeed. Is there anything that you would like to do tonight?”

“Only if you want to. I’m pretty exhausted from the week. It was a long one and not seeing you for most of it made it even worse. I really just want to stay in with you. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind. So, what you want to do?” Carol questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure that we can find ways to entertain ourselves.”

“Mmmm, and what did you have in mind?” Carol pulled Therese against her and kissed her neck.

Therese brought her mouth to Carol’s ear and ran her tongue along the shell. “Maybe you could spank _me_ this time,” she whispered.

“Would you like that, darling?” Carol asked as she continued to kiss her neck. Her hands wandered underneath Therese’s shirt and along her back.

“I’ve been thinking about it all week,” Therese confessed, almost embarrassed.

“Well, well Miss Belivet. You’re so naughty. But then again, I already knew that,” Carol said seductively. “Would you like to get right to it or wait?”

“I’d like to wait … for a little while anyway. Are you hungry?”

“ _Starved_.” Carol raised an eyebrow and started to laugh.

“You’re so bad.”

“Darling, I never said that I was good.”

They ordered from a restaurant nearby and Therese left to get the food. She told Carol to pick out a movie for them to watch. When Therese left, Carol couldn’t stop her mind from wandering back to the thoughts that she had been having all week about Therese. But she only wanted to enjoy tonight with Therese. She knew that eventually, she would somehow mess it up with her and wanted to at least stay blissfully ignorant. 

Carol enjoyed Therese’s movie collection. They liked a lot of the same movies so picking one out wasn’t that hard for her. She chose _How to Steal a Million_. She loved Audrey Hepburn. Therese was back quickly after Carol had put in the movie and had everything waiting for her. They plated their food, poured the wine and decided to sit on the floor between the couch and the coffee table to eat. 

“I noticed that you have another picture of me hanging up.” Carol nodded in the direction of the picture.

“What can I say? I can’t help myself.” Therese shrugged.

“Silly girl.”

“Why do you say that?” Therese sounded almost offended by the comment.

“Pictures of me, hanging on your walls.” Carol shook her head.

“I like to look at you, Carol.”

“You should find other things to look at besides me, darling.” 

“I look at plenty of things besides you, Carol. Do you want me to take them down?”

“No, I just want you to know that there’s more to life than looking at pictures of me.”

“I know that, Carol,” Therese said in a matter of fact tone. “And what of it if I had my apartment _filled_ with pictures of you?” Therese gestured dramatically with her hands.

“Well, that would be uncomfortable for me, wouldn’t it?” Carol laughed, causing Therese to do the same. She enjoyed seeing those dimples when Therese would smile genuinely.

Therese thought that Carol still had something on her mind. She seemed different tonight. Therese felt that there was still something that Carol wasn’t telling her. She didn’t want to press, hoping that Carol would feel comfortable enough to tell her in her own time. But there was an uneasy feeling about it to her. She told herself that she would try to let it go and just enjoy Carol’s company. Her resolve was to not dwell on the subject any further.

They both had finished eating and were still sitting on the floor enjoying the movie. Therese had moved closer to Carol and rested her head on her shoulder. The older woman quickly put her arm around Therese to pull her close. She kissed the top of her head nuzzling her nose to inhale the delicious scent of Therese’s shampoo. “You smell good, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Carol. So do you.” She always loved Carol’s scent. Her perfume was intoxicating, but the scent that Therese loved more than that was the one of Carol. Her natural scent, that was the one that Therese got high on. She had yet to wash the shirt that Carol had worn from the last time that she stayed, not wanting to wash Carol’s scent from it. She was too embarrassed to tell Carol, but she slept with it in her bed so that she could inhale her scent whenever she wanted.

When the movie was over and they cleaned up the dishes, Carol coaxed Therese to the bedroom. Although, it didn’t take much convincing on Carol’s part because Therese practically ran to the bedroom holding onto Carol. They both giggled like children trying to hide a secret. Carol gently laid Therese on the bed as they kissed. “What do you want, darling?”

“I thought I already told you,” Therese said with a grin.

“Oh, you were serious? You _do_ want me to spank you?”

“Please. Hold on, I have something that you can use.”

“What?” Carol asked incredulously. Therese went to her dresser and pulled something out of one of the drawers. Carol watched, puzzled as to what Therese was doing. When she turned around, Therese had a paddle in her hand and Carol’s eyes went wide with bewilderment as a smile crept up on her face. Therese sat back down on the bed next to Carol and handed her the paddle. They had never used anything but a strap on, but both were willing to explore with each other. Carol ran her hand over the paddle; it was padded with soft leather and she enjoyed the feeling of it. “Darling … really? I didn’t know you had a paddle.” Carol couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice if she tried.

“Carol, I told you that I can be wicked. There are a lot of things that I know for sure that I like and _this_ is one of them. I would love nothing more than for _you_ to use this on me,” she whispered into Carol’s ear, causing her to shiver.

Carol loved being dominant, it was a trait in her that she couldn’t help for which she felt no shame. She was always confident in her dominance and Therese found it very sexy. Carol was usually the dominant one with women and women found it sexy, so they let her have what she wanted. Not that Carol needed to always be the dominant one, but it was definitely the better role for her. Carol knew that Therese would always fall easily into the submissive role and Therese knew it, too. She knew she would love to submit to Carol. She could see right away how stormy those gray eyes became and she couldn’t wait for what Carol was going to do.

“Carol,” Therese said softly. “I want you to know that right now, you have complete control over me. I’ll do anything you want me to do … anything.”

“Sweetheart, this is about what _you_ want.”

“This _is_ what I want. I want you to have my body, to do whatever you want with it. The only requests that I have are that you use that paddle against my ass and give me an orgasm. Other than that, I’m all yours to do as you wish.”

“Well, darling, it’s too bad that we’re not at my place,” Carol said, raising her eyebrows. “I’ll save that for later, though. I won’t get too involved tonight.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I have stuff at my place that I’d love to use on you and we’ll save that for when you stay over with me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Therese said, grinning.

“Do you have a safe word, sweetheart?”

“I do … unicorn.” Therese laughed, knowing that it sounded silly, but it was effective.

“I like that. It’s unusual enough that it wouldn’t come up in dirty talk. That is unless you have a fetish for unicorns.” Carol threw her head back and laughed. “You don’t, do you?”

“Ha! Unless you’re one.”

“I can assure that I’m just a woman, darling.”

“What about you? Do you have one?”

“I do, but I much rather prefer yours. Mine’s boring … mango. Let’s stick with yours.”

“All right.”

“Stand up and take off your clothes, slowly. I want to watch.” Therese stood up and did as she was told, watching Carol while she was enjoying the strip show. Carol stood up in front of her and removed her clothes as well. Therese could see Carol’s skin was flushed. She was always surprised that she could have this effect on this woman. She never really understood what Carol desired in her, but she wasn’t going to question it. But Carol had the curves, the breasts, the perfect skin of the most perfect woman in the world. “Therese, get on the bed for me, darling. On all fours.” Therese obliged, willing to do anything for Carol. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was ragged. She had thought about this all week, about Carol paddling her. Therese loved to be paddled and she knew she would love it more with Carol than with anyone else. She waited for what felt like an eternity, aware that Carol’s eyes were burning into her skin. Finally, Carol broke the silence. “Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Are you wet?” Carol asked, feigning curiosity, but fully knowing the answer.

“Yes … of course.”

“Show me,” Carol said, softly. Therese could hear the hitch in Carol’s breath when Therese opened her legs and she saw Therese’s glistening folds. “Oh darling. Would you mind terribly if I cleaned you with my tongue before I make you wetter?”

Therese closed her eyes and drew in a sharp, deep breath. “Please.” Therese waited patiently for Carol. She felt the bed sag and Carol’s body warmth against her. Carol ran her hands over Therese’s body, leaving her skin burning everywhere she had touched her. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her from Carol’s actions. She felt Carol shift and finally Carol’s tongue running tenderly over her swollen, drenched folds and gasped at the sensation. Instinctively, she pushed herself against Carol’s mouth wanting to feel the warmth of it. Carol wanted to stop her, to keep up her dominant role, but she loved it. She loved being smothered in Therese’s sex. The smell, the taste, the feel of it on her face were all her favorite sensations. She carefully placed her hands on the inside of Therese’s thighs to open her up, giving her full access to her favorite place in the world. She pushed her face in further, flattening her tongue to run it along Therese’s folds and gathering up the creamy lubricant so that she could drink it in. “Carol,” Therese said like a prayer.

“Don’t cum yet, sweetheart.”

“I won’t,” Therese breathed out, aware of how heavily she was panting at this point. Carol’s tongue was skilled and Therese was caving quickly to this woman. Carol ran her mouth along Therese’s folds kissing and delicately sucking in the flesh. Therese had never felt anything so intense or erotic before. Carol was doing this all for herself, really, but knowing full well the effect of what her actions were doing to the younger woman.

Carol released her mouth and sat up. Therese finally felt some sort of relief from trying to stop her orgasm until Carol would let her have one. Carol kissed her way up Therese’s spine and across her shoulder blades. Carol’s hair running along her skin made her shudder. Carol continued to kiss up to Therese’s neck, moving the hair out of the way to suck on the back of her neck. She ran a hand around to one of Therese’s breasts and squeezed, causing the younger woman to moan. 

_I love you … fuck, Carol, don’t open your mouth. Don’t tell her, just enjoy this. Concentrate._ She couldn’t help the insecure feelings once again. She pushed them out of her head so that she could just enjoy what was happening. Carol ran her mouth over Therese’s back, all the way down to Therese’s behind, deftly sucking in the supple flesh. She finally pulled back and sat up while picking up the paddle. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Carol asked as she ran her hand over the curve of Therese’s behind.

“Oh yes, Carol. Please,” Therese said, unable to control herself from begging for it. Carol ran the paddle once over Therese’s behind and brought it up and back down hard. She knew it was okay when she heard the guttural moan that came from the younger woman. Carol spanked her again and Therese couldn’t support herself with her arms any longer. Her top half collapsed on the bed while she kept her behind high in the air for Carol. The older woman wasn’t scared because she knew that Therese would use the safe word if she needed. After all, Therese was the one who brought out the paddle, so she had clearly used it before. She continued to spank her, alternating between hard and light smacks and bringing it down to the back of Therese’s thighs, smacking lightly on the delicate flesh.

“Unicorn.”

Carol barely heard the word, but stopped immediately. “Darling, are you okay?” She was worried that she may have hurt the woman.

“Yes, it just feels so good that I want to prolong my orgasm. I want you to use your mouth on me to make me cum.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I would love to.” Carol soothed the marks with her hands. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. That was perfect. Is there anything that you can’t do, Carol?”

“There’s a lot that I can’t do, sweetheart.” Carol chuckled. 

Therese rolled over onto her back and smiled at Carol. She was in pure bliss with her. Carol lowered her mouth to Therese’s, kissing her softly. She kissed a path to her breasts, sucking in a hardened nipple and ran a hand to Therese’s folds, moaning when she felt how wet Therese was. “Please, Carol. I need you … please, I can’t wait.” Carol wasted no time in getting to her destination. She sucked in the engorged clit, holding it in her mouth and feeling it pulsate on her tongue. “I need your fingers in me, Carol.” Carol obliged, filling her with two fingers and sucking on her clit. She fucked Therese faster and sucked harder, knowing that Therese was close and desperate for a release. Her hips came off of the bed as her body stiffened, her orgasm throbbing all over and she finally collapsed on the bed. Carol crawled up next to her and stroked the sensitive skin of Therese’s stomach. “Carol … I … that was … indescribable.” _I love you_ is what almost slipped out, but she decided against it, still feeling that it was too early to tell Carol that even though that’s how she felt.

“You’re quite the little minx. I never would have guessed it and all you keep doing is surprising me.”

“Good, that’s how I like it … Carol, would you do me a favor?” Therese was going to fulfill a fantasy that she had of Carol if the older woman would let her.

“What, darling?”

“I have a fantasy of you that … I’d like to make a reality. If you don’t mind.” 

Carol’s eyes lit up, curious as to what kind of fantasy Therese had. “What is it?”

“That armchair over there, I want you to sit on it.”

“Okay.” Carol looked puzzled as to what kind of fantasy this was. She stood up and walked over to the chair and sat down. “You want me to sit on a chair?” Therese gazed at her for a moment and walked over to Carol, standing in front of her. She kneeled down and kissed Carol’s knees while pushing them apart. Slowly, she placed Carol’s legs over the arms of the chair. “This is your fantasy, baby?”

“One of them.”

“Why this?”

“Because you look so fucking sexy right now. Do you know what it does to me when you’re opened up this wide for me? It makes me dizzy with desire for you. I have complete access to you just like this, to all of this,” Therese said as she ran her hand over Carol’s swollen center and Carol gasped.

“Oh, Therese. Take me, please. Put your mouth on me,” Carol said as she threw her head back. Therese wasted no time in lowering her mouth onto Carol’s center and flattened her tongue to lick the length of Carol’s slick, engorged folds. She dragged her tongue to Carol’s entrance and moved in and out deliberately. Bringing her tongue back out, she covered her face in Carol’s essence and ran her tongue slowly up to Carol’s clit, rubbing it hard. Carol was breathing heavily and Therese knew that she was close to climaxing. She sucked the hardened nub and flicked her tongue until Carol came in her mouth. Therese lapped up the juices while Carol came down. “Sweetheart, that was amazing. I love your fantasies.”

“Mmm, Carol. You’re my only fantasy. Thank you for letting me make that one a reality.”

“And when did you have this fantasy?”

“The first day I met you when you asked me where I wanted you. I know you asked me that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Carol grinned and a slight blush creeped up on her face. “I did. I wanted to see your reaction. It’s too bad you didn’t do it right then and there.”

“I’ll go get us something to drink and we can lay in bed. What do you think about that plan?”

“I love it!” _… and you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Are these two ever going to profess their love for one another?


	16. Blue Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusion, this takes place the next night from the previous chapter.

8/27/16

 

Carol,

I’m not sure why I’m writing you a letter in my journal, a letter that I’ll never send. I often write about you since I met you. I wanted to preserve all of these feelings that I’ve had since you came into my life. Happy, anxious, nervous, giddy, but most of all: love. I feel so many things for you, I can’t quite put it into words. I was absolutely sure that you felt the same way for me yet now, you tell me otherwise.

Why do you kiss me the way that you do if you tell me that you don’t love me? Why do you touch me the way that you do if you tell me that you don’t love me? Why do look at me the way that you do if you tell me that you don’t love me? 

_Why do you make love to me the way that you do if you tell me that you don’t love me?_

I just don’t understand. I was (am) so in love with you. I’ve been too scared to tell you, but now it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t believe you when you tell me that you don’t love me. All of the things that you said to me are probably true and I can accept that, but I _can’t_ accept that you don’t love me. The way you treat me makes me believe otherwise. I’ve never felt so much love from one person directed towards me. I’m sure that you hate me at this point and I truly don’t blame you. I was angry in the moment that I slapped you. The things that you said hurt, but I believe that you’re right. I may be immature, but like you said; I’m young. I did act like a petulant child, but Carol … I’ve never been in this situation before. I don’t know how to act around you. 

Have you ever been in love before? I’ve been told that being in love makes people do crazy things. I know that I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love one other time in my life, but the love that I felt for her is nothing compared to the love that I feel for you. Maybe I only thought that I was in love with her. I’m realizing at this very moment that I may not have been in love with her because it doesn’t compare to the way that I feel about you.

You’ve shown me so much love in such a short amount of time that I feel like I can’t live without you. I _am_ scared of getting hurt, but I would get hurt every day if it meant that I could be with you, that I could have your love. 

Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be with me? Why are you rejecting me?

I so desperately want you to love me. I’m afraid, my sweet Carol, that you’ve ruined me for other women. You have my heart, all of it and I’m sure that I’ll never love again, not the way that I love you. I need you, Carol. I need you to live, to breathe, to function. 

I love the way that you are with me. You’re so patient, so tender, so sweet, so loving, so caring. Remember when I was sick and you took care of me? No one’s ever taken care of me the way that you did. It meant so much to me and I loved it so much. I knew that I was a goner that night, that my life was changed forever because of you. I knew I was falling in love with you.

If you don’t want me anymore, I’ll find a way to move on. I’m resilient. I’ve had to move on from rejection a lot in my life. It won’t be easy, but I’ll do it. I’ve never fallen so hard or so fast for someone that I barely know. Have you? Have you ever felt this way?

But if you don’t love me, I’ll let you go. I have no other choice. I only want you to be happy. I wish that I could be the reason for your happiness. I would spend the rest of my life only trying to make you happy. I would do whatever you want me to, whatever you need me to do. Don’t you want me to make you happy? Carol, I would make you happy. I know that for sure because I would go to the ends of the earth for you.

Don’t you need me? Maybe you don’t want that, maybe you’re afraid. I wish that you would tell me what makes you afraid. I want to know so that I know how to fix it.

Carol, please forgive me for the way that I acted. I’m sorry that I hurt you, that I slapped you. I never wanted to hurt you. I hate myself for it so I don’t blame you if you hate me now.

Carol, I love you, I love you, I love you. I only hope that you feel the same way. Please love me, Carol. I don’t know to act in this situation, I’ve never been here. Please don’t be angry with me. Please just love me and forgive me for my immaturity and ignorance. 

I love so many things about you. I love the way you smile at me, so sweetly. I love how caring you are. I know that because of that you’re a good mother. I never had that: a good mother. I love the way that you look at me; it gives me butterflies. The way you kiss me makes me shudder and warms the pit of my stomach.

I’ve never felt true love until you and now it’s gone, but it’s okay. It’s okay because I know that I had it at one point in my life. I know that I’ll never feel it again.

You’re the most extraordinary woman that I’ve ever met in my life. I want you forever and ever. But maybe, you can’t do that. Maybe you can’t give all of your love to one woman. I wish that you would. I wish that you would love only me forever. I don’t care how selfish it sounds, it’s how I feel.

Please forgive me for my actions, I deeply regret them. I hope that one day, maybe you’ll change your mind. However, I’m sure that I’ve ruined it completely. I don’t know what my actions will be from now on. I may choose to shut you out completely only because you told me that you don’t love me. I may choose to let you back into my life. I don’t know what the future holds and I don’t know that we’ll ever get past this, but there is one thing that I do know: I love you … still. I’ll always love you and you’ll always have a spot in my heart, but I don’t know that we’ll be able to move on from this.

Maybe … maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, what happened?!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I love hearing from all of you.


	17. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the events leading up to the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ligeria for all of her wonderful help!

Therese awoke to Carol’s slender fingers leaving goosebumps on her skin all the way up to her breasts. She moaned when she felt Carol’s thumb and index finger tugging lightly and rolling her nipple between her fingers. She kissed Therese lightly on her neck. “Good morning, darling.”

“Good morning, Carol. Did you sleep well?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. I had a wonderful dream about you and then when I woke up, imagine my surprise when I found you next to me. Did you sleep well, angel?”

“I did. Are you hungry? I’d love to make breakfast for you.”

“Mmm, that sounds wonderful.”

Therese got up and put on some clothes. She kissed Carol and went to the kitchen. Carol hadn’t noticed it before, but there was another picture of her hung up in the bedroom. She took a deep breath, internally screaming at herself for the way that she was feeling. She didn’t want to hurt Therese, but she knew that she wanted to come clean about her affair with Abby. She got out of the bed and found some clothes to put on and went to the kitchen to come clean to Therese. It wasn’t going to be easy and Therese may change her mind about the way that she felt about Carol, but she knew that she needed to tell her.

“Hey, gorgeous. You found some clothes, huh? I love it when you wear my clothes.” Therese was honest. They were a couple of more articles of clothing that she wasn’t going to wash after Carol took them off.

“Therese, I have to tell you something about myself that you don’t know.”

Therese was nervous because of the tone in Carol’s voice. “What is it, Carol?”

Carol took a deep, calming breath. “I’ve never told you about what happened with my ex-husband and the events leading up to the divorce. I’m telling you this because it’s something that you should know. You may change your mind about me and I understand if you do.” Therese nodded, indicating for Carol to continue. “I cheated on him … with Abby.” Carol’s eyes darted around the room, scared to look at Therese. She finally met her gaze and she could tell that Therese was trying to process what she had just said.

“Carol … are you serious?”

“Unfortunately, I am. It’s not something that I’m proud of, but it’s the truth. It wasn’t just a fling; we were together for almost a year.”

“Were you in love with her?”

“I thought I was. I loved her very much and I thought that maybe one day we would be together, but it changed.”

“So, you didn’t leave him for her?”

“No, but it was going to end with him regardless of what happened with Abby. I’m a lesbian and I wasn’t in love with him. I ended it with Abby because of my daughter. I didn’t want her to find out and think that what I was doing was okay. She was very young at the time and that wasn’t the example that I wanted to set for her.”

Therese stood there dumbfounded, shocked by what Carol had said. She was grateful for the distance between Carol and her at this moment. She started to question her own relationship with Carol. Suddenly, she realized that she may not know as much as she thought she did about the woman sitting at her table. How could she possibly be in love with this woman that she knew so little about? This confession put a lot into perspective for Therese, but most of all she started to question whether or not she was going to be able trust Carol after this. She cheated … _with Abby_ and then cheated on Amy with her. Granted, it was a short period of time that Carol and she had been together, but it was still cheating any way that Therese looked at it. _Would she cheat on me? What if I’m not enough for her? How the hell am I supposed to trust her now?_ She finally opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what was going to come out. “Carol … I don’t know what to say. I need some time to process this.”

“I understand, darling. Take as much time as you need. I’ll answer any questions that you may have.”

“I do have some questions.”

“What is it, my darling?”

“Is that the only time? I mean, besides when you felt like you were cheating with me, is that the only other time?”

“Yes. It’s one of the reasons why Amy and I had the arrangement that we did … but clearly, it didn’t work anyway.”

“Are you still in love with Abby?”

“God, no. I love her as my best friend, but I have no romantic feelings for her anymore.”

Therese had one more question, but she was too afraid to ask. _How do I know that you won’t cheat on me?_ Should she ask? She decided against it.

“Carol, I just need some time to think about what you said. I’m shocked, actually. I guess there’s a lot about each other that we really don’t know. Maybe, we need to take a step back and slow down. Maybe … we should take some time to get to know each other a little better.”

“If that’s what you need, I’m more than willing to do that. Besides, you’re probably right.”

“Your breakfast is ready,” Therese said with a smile. She knew that she still loved Carol, but they really did need to take the time to get to know each other better. “I forgot to tell you, I have a photo shoot this afternoon in Central Park. It’s at three and April asked me if you and I wanted to go out with Abby and her. Do you want to?”

“Yeah … if you do.”

“Of course.”

Carol asked her what the photo shoot was for and Therese told her that she was taking senior portraits. She asked Therese if she would want to take Rindy’s senior portraits and Therese said that she would love to. She looked at the calendar on her phone and they planned on taking them in three weeks on a Saturday. Carol told her that Rindy already had an idea of what she wanted for her pictures. Therese was thrilled that Carol chose her to be the photographer even after Carol’s recent revelation and her questioning thoughts.

Therese told Carol that she needed to take a shower and get ready. She had to stop by the studio before the shoot and collect everything that she needed. They had slept in pretty late and Therese didn’t like running around to look for everything at the last minute. She wanted to take her time and make sure that she was early for the shoot. She knew that she wanted a little bit of alone time to think about everything also.

“I’m not trying to kick you out or anything. I really do need to get ready. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Carol smiled and went to the bedroom to change her clothes and Therese followed. “Do you just want to meet me there tonight?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll see you tonight, then … Therese?” Carol was scared to ask the next question, unsure of what their limits were. “Can I kiss you or is that too much?”

“Of course you can kiss me. I just meant that maybe we should stop having sex for a while and take that time to learn more about each other. I know it won’t be easy, but I think it’ll be worth it. Don’t you?”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Carol closed the gap between them and settled her hands on Therese’s lower back. She smiled and leaned down to kiss Therese deeply. Therese parted her lips to allow Carol’s tongue to move inside and slide slowly against her own. She loved the way that Carol kissed her, so lovingly and affectionately. She loved what that tongue could do to her, how it could unravel her. “I should be going, darling,” Carol said as she rested her forehead against Therese’s. “I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait, baby. I’m already missing you.” Carol pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“I can’t wait either, Carol.”

* * *

Therese was done with the photo shoot at seven. She went home to change and freshen up. Carol had sent her a text that she would meet her at eight. Her thoughts were filled with Carol the rest of the day, so much that she was surprised that she was even able to make it through the shoot. She finally decided that she was going to give Carol a real chance to make this relationship work. When she got to the club, she saw Carol before she even made it inside. But there was something troubling that she saw: a woman draping herself on Carol. Therese stood outside and watched. Carol seemed to know the woman from her body language, but this woman was still all over her. The longer she stood there, Therese started to feel nauseous. A few minutes went by and what seemed like some convincing from Carol, the woman left her alone. Therese took a deep breath, but all she could feel was anger bubbling up inside her stomach. She didn’t feel like facing Carol or being there any longer and decided to go home.

Carol was starting to get worried about Therese. It was eight thirty and she still hadn’t heard anything from her and decided to text her.

> Hey, where are you? -C
> 
> Not feeling well. Staying at home. -T

Carol was confused as to why Therese wouldn’t have texted her sooner. She found Abby and told her that she was going to leave so that she could see if Therese was okay. She made it to Therese’s apartment twenty minutes later and rang the doorbell. Therese finally came to the door and when she answered, Carol could tell that there was something wrong. Therese let her inside because she knew that she might lose it on Carol and didn’t want to make a scene with her door open. “Therese, what’s wrong?”

“Who’s that woman that was all over you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw her all over you. I was outside. It made me sick.”

Carol was confused at first and then she remembered. Carol didn’t think anything of it because women hit on her all the time, but she knew that she shouldn’t have let it happen. “Therese, I’m sorry. I kept trying to tell her that I have a girlfriend.”

“You could have at least pushed her off of you! You didn’t even try!”

“Darling, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have.”

“Act like you have a girlfriend. How the fuck am I supposed to trust you now especially after what you told me this morning?”

“Therese, please. Just give me another chance.”

“How many chances am I supposed to give you? There’s so many red flags, Carol.”

“Please don’t do this to us.”

“ME? What the fuck have I done to sabotage this relationship? All I keep seeing are reasons for me not to trust you!” Therese was angry at this point, shouting at Carol.

“Therese, lower your voice, please.”

“Fuck you! Can you really not see why I’m angry. Just put yourself in my shoes and think about it, Carol.”

“I feel like all I do is chase you around and tell you to trust me. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Really? You don’t think so?” Therese shook her head. “Of course you don’t think so.”

“Quit acting like a petulant child.” That bitter comment stung Therese. Before she knew what was happening, her hand came up and landed right across Carol’s face. She didn’t intend to slap her, it just happened and suddenly, she felt terrible. Carol stood there in shock. She couldn’t believe that Therese actually slapped her. Not that it hurt physically, but emotionally, it hurt. Most of all, Carol felt that she deserved it. However, it was still a hit to her ego and she couldn’t stop herself from what came out of her mouth. “I can’t believe that I fell for such a child.” 

Therese’s eyes went wide and Carol realized what she said. She turned around quickly and bolted for the door. But Therese was quicker and jumped in front of her, forcing Carol not to leave. Therese needed to hear it again, needed to hear that Carol had fallen for her.

“What did you just say?”

“Therese, get out of my way.”

“No, tell me what you just said.”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t feel that way anymore. Therese, if you don’t move, I’ll push you out of the way.”

Therese didn’t budge and Carol grabbed ahold of her arms to try to move her, but Therese did the same and they struggled at the front door. All Carol wanted to do was leave and not repeat the words. All Therese wanted was to hear that Carol had fallen for her, that she was in love with her. Carol tried to push her out of the way, but Therese slipped and they both couldn’t stop from crashing to the ground. 

A tornado of arms, legs, heads, bones and skin was about to touch down and neither one could stop it. They both fought for control on top until Therese finally was able to pin Carol to the ground. They were both struggling to catch their breath and staring into each other's eyes. Therese finally rested her head on the floor next to Carol’s. 

“Carol, I know what you said. Tell me … tell me that you don’t love me.”

Carol laid there contemplating what to say. _This is it, Carol. This is your chance to let her go. Let her be happy. She’ll be better off without you. Lie to her and tell her that you don’t love her._ Therese pulled back to look into Carol’s eyes.

“I don’t love you, Therese,” Carol said, almost a whisper. She instantly regretted lying to her. Carol could see the pain in her eyes and the tears that started to form. Therese searched her eyes for a minute and couldn’t understand why Carol was saying this. She knew that Carol loved her. _Why is she lying? Why can’t she tell me that she loves me?_ Therese pulled herself off of Carol and stood up. Carol sat up and Therese offered her hand to pull her up. She reached for the door to open it for Carol. “Therese,” Carol said, barely audible.

“Just go, Carol.” Therese stared at the ground, unable to look Carol in the eyes. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Carol walked out the door and Therese shut it behind her. 

She finally let the tears fall freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what's going to happen between these two?
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope that I'm not disappointing you even though there's a rift between our ladies right now.


	18. Was It a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while that I've updated. I've been super busy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Therese didn’t sleep well and woke up early the next morning, exhausted from the fight with Carol. She decided to make some coffee, figuring that she was up for the day and tried to eat something. She fixed some oatmeal and ended up eating only half of it. The coffee at least helped wake her up, but she wasn’t sure why she wanted to be awake anyway. _Carol_ , her mind was filled with her. _Why did she say that? Why would she say that?_

She decided to busy herself with work. There were some edits that she decided to work on since she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to one particular blonde beauty. She opened her laptop and powered it on, but when the screen came up, it was Carol’s smiling face staring straight at her on the background screen. She shut the computer, frustrated that this woman was everywhere. Even when she wanted to push the pictures of Carol out of her mind, they were still everywhere that she looked. She thought about reading a book, but soon realized that she didn’t have enough focus for it and chose to zone out on television instead. After a few hours of mindless tv, her phone rang with a number that she didn’t know, but she knew that she had to pick it up because her cell number was on her business cards.

“Hello?”

“Therese?”

“Yes.”

“Hi! It’s Rindy.”

“Oh, hello Rindy.”

“I was just calling because Mom told me that she had scheduled for you to take my senior portraits.”

“Yes, of course. We had planned for it in three weeks. I hope that works for you.” _We … fuck._

“Yeah, that sounds great. I already have an idea of what I want to do.”

“All right, that sounds good then.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait!”

“Me either.”

“Bye, Therese.”

“Bye.”

When she ended the call, she couldn’t help but wonder if Carol told her to call or if Carol was near Rindy when she made the call. Then she reminded herself that she was going to have to see Rindy in three weeks. Rindy: a spitting image of Carol. _How am I supposed to get through a photo shoot with Rindy?_

She felt numb from the pain of losing Carol and tried to imagine what Carol was feeling. Was she hurting? Was she happy? Was she sad? Did she mean what she said? Therese knew that Carol had lied when she told her that she didn’t love her because her eyes said it all. It hurt Carol to say those words and Therese could see it, but Therese didn’t understand why she said it. 

Carol tried to call, but Therese was too afraid to hear her voice – she didn’t want to be rejected again. If Carol didn’t want her, she only wanted to try to get over her and talking to her wasn’t going to work. She decided to text her.

> I’m not going to answer your call. If you don’t love me, I need to get over you and talking to you isn’t going to help that process. Please, just leave me alone. I know you don’t love me, but if you’ve cared about me at all, you’ll respect that. -T

Therese waited, but she didn’t expect to hear anything back from Carol.

> That’s fair. I’ll respect that. If you change your mind, please call me. I’d really like to talk to you. I have some things that I’d like to say. -C
> 
> Maybe one day, but not now. It’s too painful. -T
> 
> I understand, darling. Please don’t hate me. -C
> 
> I don’t. -T

__

_Darling … why does she have to do this to me?_ Therese always loved the way that Carol called her “darling”. It was her favorite term of endearment from her. She indulged herself, thinking about everything that she loved about Carol. The way that she kissed her, how soft she was, the way that she looked into her eyes, her scent … _her scent._ Therese remembered that she still had the clothes that Carol wore. She couldn’t help herself when she went to her bedroom and picked up the clothes that Carol had worn. Bringing them to her nose, she inhaled deeply and tears started to fall. _Carol._ That scent stirred a plethora of emotions in her. Her favorite scent. She thought about washing those clothes, but wasn’t yet ready to rid the material of the sweetest scent in the world even if it was agonizing.

* * *

Carol woke up to a phone call from Abby wanting to know what happened between Carol and Therese the previous night. Carol said that she didn’t want to talk about it, but Abby knew better. She knew that Carol needed a friend so she told Carol that she was coming over whether she wanted to see her or not.

Abby showed up an hour later with breakfast and coffee. Carol answered let her in the apartment and told her that she didn’t want to talk.

“Spill it. I know you’re miserable right now. Talk to me, Carol.”

“Fine, but I need coffee first.”

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Carol told her everything that had happened yesterday: the talk in the morning, her confession of the affair with Abby, the fight. Abby listened intently, only nodding, and didn't say anything until Carol finished.

“I didn’t know Therese was so scrappy.”

“Me either,” Carol chuckled. “But I deserved it.”

“Carol, why the hell would you tell her that you don’t love her when you obviously do?”

“Abby, I think that she’ll be better off without me. She’s too good for me. She can do better than me.”

“Why do you always think that you’re not good enough?”

“You know why.”

Abby _did_ know why. Carol and her sister always had to compete for their parent’s love and attention when they were children. Their parents were divorced when they were adolescents and with that came a string of failed relationships on both parents’ part. The girls had to fight for their parent’s attention from whoever their parents were dating at the time or the children of their parent’s romantic interest, often feeling that they weren’t good enough. Eventually, the two gave up and realized from a young age, that they couldn’t depend on anyone but themselves and each other. Carol left when she was eighteen, taking her sister with her because she was being paid for modeling and could support them both. But still, Carol never felt that she was good enough for anyone that she was in a relationship with.

“Carol, you need to get over that at some point. You’re going to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you. You deserve to be happy, just like anyone else. But Therese has a point, you shouldn’t have let that happen with that woman.”

“I know, it was so stupid. I should have pushed her off of me sooner. I guess I’m just used to it.”

“Have you tried to call her?”

“Yes, but she doesn’t want to talk to me. She said that talking to me would make it too hard to get over me. Abby, I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, you’ve definitely gotten yourself into quite a situation. I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe just wait until she comes around.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Abby could see the pain in Carol’s eyes.

“I think she will. She’s madly in love with you. I can tell by the way that she looks at you.”

“Has April talked to her?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

After Abby left, Carol thought about not taking Abby’s advice and just going over to see Therese. She chose to wait to find out if Therese would eventually speak to her.

* * *

The rest of the week was tough for Therese. She tried to strictly focus on her work. The work was helpful to keep her mind focused on anything but Carol, but she dreaded the weekend, alone in her apartment. April tried to get her to come out Friday night, but she told her that she didn’t want to, that she only wanted to be left alone. She moped all weekend until she was able to focus on work the following week. Working late every night helped her take her mind off of Carol. She almost hoped that Carol would call her or text, but it never happened.

Each day got a little bit easier for her, but she was dreading the photo shoot with Rindy. Having to look at a face for hours that looked exactly like Carol’s was not something that she was looking forward to.

The day finally came and she met Rindy at Central Park. Rindy had brought a couple of her favorite dogs from the shelter for the shoot. Therese was happy that she did, she loved dogs and always wanted one, but knew that she wouldn’t be able to take care of one with her work schedule. After they were done in Central Park, Therese suggested another place with a great view of the city to take some more pictures. Rindy took the dogs back and told Therese that she would meet her there because she wanted to go home and change. Therese took some more photos and was surprised that she was able to focus on just Rindy, even though thoughts of Carol eventually crept into her mind. When they were done, Rindy asked if she wanted to get lunch. They had been taking pictures for hours and were both feeling hungry. Therese wanted to eat and loved finally being out of her apartment, even if it was with a younger version of Carol. Being with Rindy somewhat calmed her. They found a diner nearby, sat in a booth and ordered their lunch.

“Therese, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Therese said as she tore into her food, realizing it was the first time that she had an appetite in weeks.

“Did something happen between you and Mom?”

Therese froze, unsure of what to say, unsure if she wanted to talk about this with Carol’s daughter. “Rindy, it’s complicated,” she said with finality in her voice.

“Is it because she had open relationship with Amy?”

“You know about that?” Therese was surprised by the question.

“She doesn’t know that I know, but I do.”

“It’s not about that. I don’t know that we should be talking about this.”

“Look, all I know is that she’s miserable. I’ve never seen her so upset. When you two were together, she was the happiest that I’ve ever seen her. She was never that happy with my dad or Amy or even Abby for that matter.”

“Wait, you know about Abby?”

“I’m not a child, Therese. I can figure things out. She loves you, I can tell.”

 _She’s miserable? She’s the one who ruined our relationship._ Therese felt a small surge of happiness knowing that Carol was miserable, happy that she wasn’t the only one who was unhappy.

“Well, Rindy. She’s the one who broke it off. I don’t know why she’s miserable. She should be happy.”

“You don’t have to tell me what happened and I don’t want to know. I just think that the two of you need to talk. Therese, do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Then talk to her. She clearly loves you and you’re both wasting time.”

Therese was surprised by this conversation with Rindy. She never expected to be convinced by anyone to talk to Carol. But Rindy may have changed her mind.

“I’m not going to be home tonight. You should go over to the apartment and talk to Mom. I’m sure she’ll be there, she hasn’t been able to do a whole lot since she’s been so damn miserable.”

When Therese left, she went home to change and decided that she wasn’t going to stay in tonight. She thought about what Rindy had said, but she still wasn’t ready to talk to Carol. April had asked her to go out that night and she needed to get out.

Therese got to the bar before April. She found a spot at the bar and started to chat with a few women that she knew. April arrived not long after and took a seat next to her. She told April what had happened between her and Carol. When she was finished, she told April that she didn’t want to talk about Carol anymore, she only wanted to drink and have fun. April told her that Abby was coming at some point and that she didn’t know if Carol would show up or not. Therese said that she didn’t care, she only wanted to get drunk and dance and Therese was doing well at getting drunk. The alcohol was flowing freely and helping her numb the pain. There was a woman who approached her and asked her to dance. Wanting to get over Carol, she decided that she would take the woman up on her offer. They danced for a while and Therese continued to drink. April told her that she needed to slow down or she was going to get sick. Therese didn’t care, though. She was determined to do whatever she could to get over Carol.

She saw Carol coming through the door before Carol saw her. All of the feelings came rushing back. The alcohol intensified her need for Carol. When she saw her, all she could feel was arousal and she wanted her, badly. Carol went to the bar to order a drink and Therese couldn’t stop herself from walking over to her. Her body was moving on its own again, her brain unable to control her movements. Before she knew it, she was face to face with the one woman that she was trying to force herself to get over and all of her walls were beginning to crumble.

“Carol.” She drunkenly smiled at the woman in front of her. “I miss you.”

“Sweetheart, you’re drunk.” Carol smiled, affectionately.

“Maybe a little drunk.” She closed the gap between them and put her arms around her. She rested her head on Carol’s chest. “But I do miss you. Take me home with you, Carol.”

“Sweetheart, we need to talk,” Carol tried to convince the younger woman as she held her in her arms.

“I don’t want to talk.” Therese pulled her head back and looked into Carol’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Darling, you’re drunk.”

“So … take me home with you. Carol, I miss you so much. I need you.”

Carol wasn’t going to take advantage of her, but she wasn’t going to let her go home by herself. She decided to take her home with her even though she knew that sober Therese would probably be angry with her in the morning.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here. You’re coming home with me, but _not_ for reasons that you think.”

“Why not, Carol? Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Carol laughed at the way Therese asked her because she was slurring her words. Therese held onto Carol all the way back to the apartment. There was no question that she needed the assistance. Therese was having problems walking on her own. When they got back to Carol’s, Carol helped her into the guest bed and Therese fell asleep almost instantly. Carol watched her sleep, loving the fact that Therese was in her apartment again. A smile slowly crept up on Carol’s face. 

Carol went to her room and changed her clothes. She thought about sleeping with Therese because she was worried about her, but ultimately decided against it. But she had hoped that Therese would need her help at some point throughout the night.

_I hope she needs me …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope that you're enjoying the story.


	19. Things You Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Ligeria for her super fast beta reads and making me feel pretty good about this chapter. I definitely struggled with this one.

Therese woke up in the middle of the night. Without opening her eyes, she instantly smelled Carol. She figured that she had fallen asleep with the clothes that Carol had worn, but when she opened her eyes, she didn’t know where she was. It took her a minute to remember that Carol had taken her to her apartment. She looked around and realized that she was in Carol’s guest room. When she looked at the time on her phone, she winced from the bright light that burned her eyes. _Fuck, it’s three in the morning. How the fuck did I let myself get so drunk?_ She got up to use the toilet and on the way back to bed, she couldn’t stop herself from looking in on Carol while she was sleeping. She stood at the door and watched her. Carol had her back to the door, but Therese could see her beautiful blonde locks on the pillow. She badly wanted to crawl in bed with her, to feel Carol against her, to touch her, to smell her. Therese wasn’t ready to give in so easily, though. She considered leaving, but knew that she wasn’t feeling very well. Carol must have heard her when she got up and turned over to see Therese standing in her door way.

“Are you all right, darling?”

“Just not feeling too well. I think I drank way too much. I should probably be going home.”

“Go back to bed, sweetheart. You’re in no condition to leave and besides that, I won’t let you.”

“You can’t control me, Carol,” Therese said as she put up her walls again.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I wouldn’t feel right about letting you leave in the condition that you’re in. I’m sorry, Therese,” Carol said, hoping that Therese would change her mind.

“I’m still drunk. I’m sorry, Carol.” Therese realized how rude she sounded and didn’t intend to come across that way. She was still angry with Carol over the fight that they’d had and she couldn’t remember exactly why she ended up in Carol’s apartment.

“I understand, darling.”

“I’m going back to bed, Carol.”

Therese went back to Carol’s guest bedroom. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get back to sleep after talking to Carol the little bit that she did. She laid there and started to boil, thinking about being in Carol’s apartment. She wanted answers, but more than that, she wanted to be at home and not in the home of a woman who claimed that she didn’t love her. Every time that Therese closed her eyes to try to fall back asleep, she flashed to Carol telling her that she didn’t love her. The vision only seemed to perpetuate her anger. The longer she laid there, the more she stewed. She decided to try to get home. Being in Carol’s apartment was all too overwhelming for her. She stood up and dressed herself. Carol must have heard the commotion and came to the bedroom to see if Therese was all right. 

“Darling, where are you going?”

“I can’t take this, Carol. I can’t take being in your apartment. I don’t remember how I got here, but I really should go home.”

“Are you sure that you’re able to? I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d rather that you stay here at least until the morning.”

“I’m an adult, Carol. I think I’m capable of making it home on my own.”

“I didn’t mean that you couldn’t do it. I just would feel better if you stayed here. It’s so late.”

“It’s just hard for me to be here in your apartment. Can't you just leave me alone?”

“Please just stay until the morning. I’ll fix you breakfast and we can talk … if you want.” Carol was grasping at straws, unsure of what to say to make Therese stay. She loved and hated how stubborn Therese could be. 

Therese felt that if she stayed, she would be giving in. Here she was again, feeling like she deserved yet another explanation from Carol. She wanted to hear Carol’s side, why everything happened that night and why she told her that she didn’t love her when Therese knew otherwise. But she also knew that Carol was right, she couldn’t leave at three in the morning and try to go home – it was too dangerous. So she decided to stay, even though she didn’t want to. “Fine, I’ll stay. I can’t promise that I’ll want to talk to you in the morning, though.”

“That’s fine. As long as you stay until then, I’ll feel better. I just don’t want anything to happen to you at this time of the night.” Carol was only thinking about Therese’s safety, even though Therese wasn’t. She didn’t even mind that Therese told her that she may not want to speak to her. Carol felt that she might be able to convince her to change her mind in the morning. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” The terms of endearment rolled off of Carol’s tongue and she couldn’t stop it from happening.

* * *

Therese was hoping to sneak out of the apartment before Carol woke up, but Carol was already making breakfast. Therese had decided that she was going to thank Carol for taking care of her and get the hell out of there as fast as she could. She wasn't ready for a conversation with someone who didn't love her. When she got to the kitchen, Carol was at the stove with her back towards Therese and she couldn't help but stare at the barely clothed woman in front of her. Carol only had on a tank top and a pair of underwear. Carol's perfectly toned back, arms and legs were enough to unravel her. Her eyes settled on Carol's behind. _That ass ... that perfect fucking ass._ Staring at Carol only made a warmth pool below her stomach. She felt wrong for ogling Carol the way that she was, but she was being indulgent and didn't care if she got caught.

"Would you like to take a picture?" Carol asked as she turned around and winked at Therese.

"I'm sorry. I should be going." Therese felt an embarrassment wash over her for getting caught and wanted to leave before she felt herself do something stupid.

"Why don't you eat something first? I know you're hungry. Besides, I made all of this food. I didn't know what you wanted."

"You really shouldn't have done all of this Carol. It really wasn't necessary."

"Please quit being so stubborn and eat. You can leave after that if you want. I won't stop you." Carol sounded defeated. She didn't know what else to do at this point, if Therese would ever want to talk to her about what happened. She remembered Amy telling her before to tell Therese how she felt, but now she was scared to, her cowardice rearing its ugly head. That was her worst quality and she knew it. She hated to be a coward and knew that she had to change, but when the time came to show courage, she balked. 

"Fine," Therese said and filled a plate with food, knowing how hungry she was. She could see that Carol looked worn out. She looked tired and worried. Therese noticed a worry line that was on her forehead that wasn't there before and knew that she was the reason for it. She wished that she could take it away, just rub it right out of her forehead. 

Carol went to her bedroom to get a robe from her closet. She stood there and took a deep breath. It was clear that Therese didn't want to speak to her, but she wanted to let Therese come to her. A tear fell from her eye as she thought about losing her forever and she wiped it away quickly when she heard someone enter her bedroom.

"Why haven't you tried to get ahold of me?"

"I was respecting your wishes. That's what you wanted. I wanted to give you space and let you come to me," Carol said as she waited nervously for Therese to speak. She began to fidget with the tie on her robe.

"So ... you _do_ care about me?" Therese asked with a smile.

"Very much.” Carol nodded.

"Why did you tell me that you don't love me?"

Carol went to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her for Therese to sit down and Therese shook her head. "Please just sit down." Therese could hear the pain in her voice and sat down next to Carol. "Sweetheart, I feel that I don't deserve you and that you can do better than me. You can find someone who is more age appropriate for you. Someone that you can start a life with, have babies and get married. I'm a thirty eight year old model at the end of her career with no idea what I want to do next. I don't have anything to offer you, darling. I only want you to be happy, so telling you that I don't love you was my way of trying to get you to hate me so that you can get over me."

"Well, seeing a woman draped all over you was a pretty good way to get me to hate you, too," Therese said with a smirk.

"Fair point. I'm sorry about that. I'll never let that happen again. Do you hate me?"

"No, Carol. I could never hate you."

"I'd understand it if you did. I hate myself. I'm sorry, Therese. I understand if you don't accept my apology or ever forgive me, but I had to tell you why I said what I said. I’m sorry for everything that I said and did, baby. I didn’t mean it.”

“I hated seeing that woman on you, Carol. I would never be all right with sharing you. That would drive me crazy.”

“I know, baby. I didn’t want her and I don’t want any other woman but you.”

“I forgive you, Carol. But it’s going to be hard to move on from this, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Carol felt ashamed for putting them in the situation that she did. She knew that it would be hard for Therese to trust her again, but she was willing to do anything that she could to keep her. “So … are you willing to give me another chance?”

Therese thought about it and she still loved Carol. She wanted to give her another chance even though she was still afraid of getting hurt by Carol. She believed Carol when she said that she wanted only her. She could see that Carol was holding her breath, waiting for Therese to answer. “I am, but it’s probably going to take a while to build that trust again. You’re going to have to prove that you want only me.”

“I will. I’ll do anything for you.”

Therese leaned in and inhaled Carol’s scent while she kissed her neck. “I love the way you smell. I’ve missed you.”

“Mmmm, let me make love to you.”

“That’s a privilege that you’ll have to earn,” Therese whispered into her ear and then pulled back to look into Carol’s dark eyes.

“And I intend to, darling.” Carol took Therese’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Therese wasn’t sure how long she would make Carol wait because she didn’t know how long she could wait. She only knew that she wasn’t going to give in so easily to Carol. 

Therese went home to finish some work that she had put off. Carol still wanted to give Therese space and let her take their relationship at her own pace. She knew that she would wait forever for Therese if she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I hope that you all enjoyed it. :-)


	20. Let's Call It Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for the song suggestion and for being so awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

Therese had a new outlook: Carol was going to have to earn her love. She wasn’t going to give in to Carol so easily. If Carol wanted her, she’d have to prove it. And Carol intended to do just that. She felt that she had nothing else to do but prove to Therese that she wanted only her.

Carol showed up at Shutter on Tuesday. She wanted to surprise Therese with some flowers. Carol knew that it was somewhat lame, but she wanted Therese to have some flowers because she never saw flowers in her studio or her home and Carol loved flowers. Therese was at the counter when Carol showed up. She had a bouquet of blue violets and red tulips. 

“Well, hello there, Miss Belivet. And how are you today?”

“Wow! Are those for me?” Therese asked, stunned.

“They are.”

“They’re so beautiful. Thank you!”

“Not as beautiful as you. I figured some flowers would do you good. I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my place tonight. I’d like to cook dinner for you … if you’ll let me.”

“You’re going to cook for _me_?”

“Yes, darling. I _do_ know how to cook. Would you like to come over?”

“I’d love to. I’m curious to see how this dinner will turn out.”

“Oh, I am going to surprise you and I can’t wait.” 

“Neither can I.”

"Good. I'll see you later, darling." Carol winked and walked out the door.

Therese inhaled the sweet scent of the bouquet. They were truly beautiful flowers and Therese loved them. She realized that she never bought flowers for herself and thought that maybe she should start. She had remembered telling Carol that her favorite color was blue so she had assumed that's why she picked the blue violets. Therese figured that the tulips just complimented the violets. Either way, she loved them and was going to take them home with her.

"Oooo, flowers. Are those from someone special?" 

Therese was ripped from her thoughts by her makeup artist asking her a question. "Oh, yeah ... well, she brought them here."

"They're very pretty. Was it Carol?"

Therese started blushing furiously. "Yes. How do you know?"

"I saw her leaving. She's very beautiful. Do you know what those flowers symbolize?" Of course Annie would know what they meant, she kept flowers in her office all the time. If there were ever flowers anywhere in the studio, it was because of Annie.

"No. I just figured that they were really pretty flowers."

"All flowers symbolize something. Red is usually associated with love. Red tulips symbolize undying or eternal love and blue violets symbolize love and faithfulness. Did something happen between you two? Is that why she bought _these_ flowers?"

"Yes." Therese wasn’t going to elaborate. Carol picked these on purpose, she was trying to tell Therese that she loved her and belonged only to her. _These are really pretty, but she'll have to do a lot more than tell me through a bouquet of flowers ... calm down Therese, she's trying._

Therese showed up at Carol's at seven thirty with two bottles of wine. She wasn't sure if she should bring red or white, so she chose both. Carol had let her in and they both went to the kitchen. Carol was almost finished cooking and Therese asked if she needed any help. Carol insisted that she sit down, that she was going to wait on her. She told her that Rindy was at work and it was just the two of them for right now. Therese brought her computer along to show Carol some of the photos of Rindy. She pulled up the pictures on her laptop for Carol to look at while she was cooking and Carol seemed pretty impressed.

"Will Rindy be home some time? I'd like to show them to her."

"Oh, I imagine at some point, she will. You remember being a teenager. They're never home." Carol laughed. "Come on, sweetheart. Your dinner's ready."

"What did you cook?"

"There is steak and lobster tails here with salad and baked potatoes. I chose a few different options for you."

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble, darling. I don't mind. Get your plate and I'll pour the wine."

Therese fixed her food and sat down. She waited for Carol and watched her as she fixed a plate for herself. She enjoyed looking at Carol and didn't care that she was staring with a grin on her face. No one woman that she had ever seen had ever looked like Carol. Her curves, her legs, her breasts, her cheekbones and jawline. Carol looked like she belonged in another time period. 

"What are you looking at?" Carol asked, curiously.

"You. I like to look at you, you know that," Therese said, shyly with a slight blush creeping up on her face. "You're so beautiful. I know that I tell you that all the time, but I'm always amazed that a woman as beautiful as you would want to be with me."

"And you're very beautiful, sweetheart. I'm amazed that _you_ still want to be with _me_.”

"Of course I do. I want to be sure about you before I give you all of my heart, though.” _As if she doesn’t already have all of my heart …_

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you again ... but I understand."

Carol finally sat down to eat and Therese was surprised at how well Carol could cook. She watched Carol eat, her tongue occasionally poking itself out to lick something off of her bottom lip. Watching Carol eat was erotic to Therese. She didn’t know if Carol was doing it on purpose, but she was thoroughly enjoying the show. Carol was so seductive in everything that she did that Therese wondered if she ever even realized it. Therese stuffed herself, realizing that it was the first real meal that she had all day. She had asked Carol if she thought anymore about working with Abby. Carol said that she wanted to, but she hadn’t told Abby yet. 

Therese enjoyed being in Carol’s apartment with her, in Carol’s space. She felt like she was inside of Carol somehow when she was there, like she belonged to Carol. She wanted that, to belong to Carol. She took pride in being desired by Carol, by a woman as beautiful as she.

Carol asked her if she had to leave and Therese knew that she should, but she wasn’t ready to leave yet. She wanted to stay with Carol for a while longer. Carol put on some music.

[Make You Feel My Love - Adele](https://youtu.be/0put0_a--Ng)

“Will you dance with me, Therese?” Carol asked as she extended her hand. She may have been trying to get as close as she could to Therese, but the younger woman didn’t seem to mind because she took Carol’s hand in her own.

Therese let out a sigh when she felt Carol envelope her. Everything about Carol was enough to drive Therese mad. Carol was soft and warm and smelled delicious. She felt safe in Carol’s arms as Carol swayed them back and forth. Therese hummed with pleasure, causing Carol to smile. She knew that Carol wasn’t wearing a bra, not only because she had stolen glances all night, but she could feel her nipples straining against the fabric against her. The sensation caused her head to spin out of control with lust. She noticed her own breathing getting heavier and she tried to calm herself. Carol may have seemed calm, but Therese could hear Carol’s heart beating fast against her chest while her head still rested there. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“I could fall asleep in your arms right now.”

“You’re welcome to stay, if you’d like. You can sleep in the guest room. I think some of your clothes are still here.”

“I think that goes against my moving slow rule, don’t you?”

“That’s a rule that you made up. I’m willing to move however you want, fast or slow. Personally, I would love nothing more than to have my head buried between your legs, tasting you and covering my face in your wetness. But I’m following your rules, not mine.” Carol chuckled and Therese felt a surge of warmth below her stomach and into her panties. She could feel her breathing becoming ragged.

“Don’t think that I haven’t thought about it.”

“Are you thinking about it now?”

“Of course. I think about it a lot.”

“Really?”

“It’s kind of hard not to when your nipples are poking at me, begging for my attention.” Therese let out a laugh.

“I’ve told you before, darling. I can’t control what my body does naturally when I’m around you. Besides, you like it.”

“I do. I’m thinking a lot of things right now.”

“Tell me, baby. What are you thinking?” Carol asked in a sultry, playful voice. Therese was thinking of a myriad of situations that only involved Carol. She wanted to throw her down on the floor and run her tongue over every inch of Carol’s body, starting with those erect nipples. “Breathe, darling.” Therese hadn’t even noticed that she was holding her breath thinking about what she wanted to do to Carol. “Is it that intense?”

“Everything’s intense with you.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.”

“It’s a compliment. I love your intensity.”

“I think you’re romanticizing something about me that isn’t there.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you think that what we have is intense?”

“Yes, I think what _we_ have is intense. I don’t think that _I’m_ intense.”

“Well, I think you are and I don’t think that it’s a bad thing.”

Therese knew that people had to have been drawn to Carol’s intensity. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, there was an intensity to Carol. It was one of the things that drew Therese to her. Everything about her was always intense, her passion, the way that she loved, her anger, her happiness, the way that she made love. Therese had never experienced it from anyone but Carol and almost hoped that she never would again, hoping that it was exclusive to Carol.

“So, would you like to stay?” Therese laughed to herself, thinking about staying in Carol’s apartment. “Is something funny?”

“It’s just … I don’t trust myself to stay here.”

“I told you that you can stay in the guest bedroom.”

“I’d rather sleep with you.”

“So, what’s wrong with just sleeping together? I won’t try anything … unless you want me to.” Carol smirked.

“All right, but you better behave yourself.”

“The same goes for you.”

Therese was tired and had more wine than she intended to that night so staying at Carol’s seemed logical. But sleeping with Carol didn’t seem logical. Therese didn’t care though, she wanted to feel Carol against her. She missed that feeling of sleeping next to Carol while Carol slept peacefully, of holding Carol, touching her. Carol got a text from Rindy saying that she was staying at a friend’s house. She told Therese to go to her bed and that she would clean up the kitchen and come to bed soon. Therese found a t-shirt in Carol’s room, changed into it and climbed into Carol’s bed. She loved how soft the sheets were and how they smelled of Carol. She let herself roll around to bathe in Carol’s scent and realized that she had been caught when she heard Carol laughing.

“What are you doing?”

“Just bathing in your scent.”

“You’re so adorable.”

“Come to bed.” Therese smoothed the spot on the bed next to her.

Carol went to her closet to to change and then climbed into bed with Therese who immediately pulled Carol against her. “Are you drunk again, sweetheart?”

“No, not like the other night. I don’t remember the other night. I want to feel you against me, that’s all. I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, baby. I’ve missed you, too.” Carol moved one of her legs in between Therese’s to get more comfortable, but let out a gasp when she felt that Therese wasn’t wearing any underwear and her leg became drenched with Therese’s arousal. “What happened to your underwear, darling?”

“They were soaked so I took them off.”

“What kind of logic is that?” Carol laughed. “I thought you were moving slow?”

“Well, I have a hard time controlling myself around you.”

“Try to get some sleep, darling.”

Carol kissed her sweetly and turned off the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how much longer will Therese be able to wait?


	21. I'm Not Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there people still reading this?! If so, I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

Therese had called Carol on Friday to ask her if she wanted to go for a hike on Saturday. They would have to drive to get there and the hike was around six miles. Carol was thrilled – she hadn't been hiking in a while and couldn't wait to go with Therese. Carol suggested that Therese spend the night so that they could leave early. Yes, she was hoping to sleep with Therese again and had absolutely no shame about it. Even if she knew that she would get almost no sleep laying in bed with Therese, she was willing to risk it as long as Therese was willing to sleep with her. Therese said that she would be over as soon as she was able to go home and pack everything after work. 

Therese still felt that she needed to prove to Carol that she loved her. It wasn't up to Carol to do all the work. She stopped by to pick up some food before going to Carol's and finally made it there at eight o'clock. Carol let her in and helped her with her things. 

"How are your flowers? You haven't killed them yet, have you?" Carol smiled and kissed Therese on the cheek.

"No, I haven't killed them, smartass. They're beautiful. I took them home with me. Everyone loved them. I think that they were a little jealous."

"I'm glad that you liked them, sweetheart."

"Annie told me what they meant."

"She did?" Carol asked, curiously. "And what do they mean?"

"She told me that they mean undying love and love and faithfulness."

"Is that so?" Carol feigned surprise.

"Mmmhmmm."

Carol nodded and winked at her. "Well isn't that interesting? Come on, let's go eat." Carol took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

They ate in mostly comfortable silence with Carol occasionally asking Therese about her week. She told Carol that she could come down to the studio with Rindy the following week so that they could see Rindy's pictures and go over which ones she wanted. 

They decided that they should probably go to bed early since they wanted to leave early the next day. Therese had everything planned for their hiking trip. She had hiked the mountain several times and loved it. It had been a while since she had gone and she was happy to be going back. She made sure to get some extra things so that they could have a picnic. 

Carol was surprised at how well she slept. She was up and showered before Therese even thought about waking up. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” she whispered in Therese’s ear. Therese smiled and pulled Carol down on top of her. 

“Mmmmm, good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?”

“Surprisingly well. Even with you half naked, draped all over me.”

“Does it bother you? Me sleeping with you?”

“Not at all, darling. I love it.”

“Even if I make you wait for sex?”

“Yes, darling. I enjoy sleeping with you. I’m happy to just _be_ with you. Now, you go take a shower and I’ll fix us something to eat before we leave.”

An hour later, they set out for their destination. Carol said that she would drive so that Therese could sleep if she wanted to. Therese put the address in the GPS and reclined her seat back to nap. She woke up when she felt the car come to a stop. They grabbed their gear and headed to the trail after they picked up a map. Therese didn’t need one but she wanted to appease Carol. It was an unusually warm day and they took their time, holding hands and talking, stealing glances and kisses. Therese usually liked to see if she could beat her best time, but she much preferred the leisurely pace with Carol. They hiked for a few hours before Therese reached her intended destination for a picnic.

“Here!” Therese exclaimed as she set down her bag.

“Here, what?” Carol asked, confused.

“We’ll eat here. Isn’t it a beautiful view?” Therese asked as she looked out at the mountains and over the valley.

“It is.” Carol smiled as her eyes never left Therese. She walked over to Therese and slipped her arms around her waist as she kissed the nape of her neck. "I much rather enjoy looking at you than the mountains."

"Mmmm, is that so?"

"Mmmhmmm." Carol continued to kiss her neck. "How long do you plan on making me wait for you?"

"Are you becoming impatient?"

"I just so badly want to make love to you, darling."

"Well, I don't know how much longer I can wait." Therese laughed. "Come on, let's eat."

Therese had brought some wine, crackers, cheese, and sandwiches. She laid a blanket down on the ground for them and they both sat down. Carol laid down and closed her eyes, realizing how tired she had become.

"I hope I haven't worn you out already. I've done this hike many times."

"It's been awhile since I've hiked. I'll be fine, though. But thanks for bringing this food. Did you have this planned? To stop here?"

"I did. It's one of my favorite spots."

"Well, it was a good choice. Do you want to stay here tonight? We can rent a room at the hotel."

"Yeah. I like that idea."

They continued to talk and eat until they decided to head back. Therese had to admit to herself that she was feeling pretty tired. It had been a while since she hiked also and she was getting pretty worn out. They decided to stay at the hotel that was close to the beginning of the trail. There was only one room left with one bed and they decided to take it anyway after Carol told Therese that she only wanted to sleep. 

When Carol went to shower, Therese perused the room service menu. She was hungry and chose a cheeseburger and fries. Carol told her to order the same for her as well. Therese laid down on the bed and turned on the tv, but she was more interested in watching the mirror that had a perfect view of the shower in the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of Carol in the mirror when she got out of the shower. Carol stood in the same spot to dry herself off. _She has to know that I can see her._ Her breasts were on display for Therese and she got lost in thought about having her mouth on Carol's breasts, deliciously sucking on the hardened nipples. She quickly diverted her eyes to the tv when she realized that she had been caught. Carol put on one of the robes and sat down on the bed while she brushed her hair. 

"Shower's all yours. Don't have too much fun in there ... without me." Carol winked at her.

Their food arrived while Therese was in the shower and Carol quickly started to eat her food after realizing how ravenous she had been.

"You started without me?"

"I was starved."

Carol reclined back onto the pillows and closed her eyes, thinking about how sore she was from the hike. She felt a hand tugging at her robe and opened her eyes to see Therese untying the knot. Carol tilted her head as a smile grew on her face.

"I want to look at you." Therese hesitated. "Do you mind?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all," Carol said as she untied the robe and opened it, exposing herself for Therese.

"That's better. You should always be naked." Therese ran her fingers over Carol's chest and down to her stomach, circling her navel. She climbed on top of Carol, unable to wait any longer and kissed her passionately as they both struggled to breathe. Hands roamed and tongues collided as both of them felt their arousal growing. Therese could feel her lungs burning for air as she pulled back. "Why are you so patient with me?" she asked softly.

Carol smiled lovingly at her and swallowed hard. She tucked the stray hairs behind Therese's ears. "Because I love you so much." Carol said it as if she had said it a thousand times before, as if Therese had already known.

"You do?"

"Baby, don't you know that I love you?"

"I do, but it's nice to hear it." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Carol. "I love you, too."

"I know you do." She reached for the knot on Therese's robe and started to pull it free, but she hesitated once the robe fell open. "Is this okay?" she asked tenderly, gazing into Therese's eyes. The young woman nodded and Carol slowly removed the robe as she kissed her, lovingly.

Carol slowly rolled them over as she removed her own robe and laid Therese on the bed. She kissed her neck as she trailed her fingers over Therese's stomach. Her hand stopped when she reached a patch of dark curls. She was unsure if Therese wanted this, knowing that Therese wanted to wait and she didn't want to rush her or make her feel obligated.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Your permission."

"Please."

That was all that Carol needed to hear. She slipped her fingers inside and groaned at how slick Therese was around her fingers. She loved that it was for her. Moving her fingers slowly, she continued to kiss her sloppily. 

"Carol, please. Put your mouth down there."

Carol wasted no time in kissing a path down Therese's body to the top of her curls. She could sense an urgency in Therese's voice as it cracked and she wanted to show her how much she loved her. She kissed across to her hip bone and down the top of her thigh to her inner thigh. Therese moaned at the sensation, bucking her hips, desperate for any sort of contact. Carol smiled as she continued to kiss a path to Therese center.

"You're so impatient," she said in-between kisses.

"It's been a while," Therese breathed out.

"I know. I'm going to fix that. Let me show you how much I love you." Carol had waited patiently for this moment, to taste, to kiss, to feel, to smell Therese's sex. It was an overwhelming moment, being there with her. It somehow felt different, like all of their problems had melted away and it was only the two of them. The two of them starting anew. She had never desired another woman more than she had Therese in that moment. 

Carol pushed her face into Therese's soaked center and moaned into her, creating goosebumps over Therese's body. Delicately, she flattened her tongue and ran it through drenched folds. Therese's hips involuntarily came off the bed and Carol pushed them back down to try and steady her. Carol wanted to take her time, but she could tell that Therese was becoming impatient and wouldn't last long. She ran her tongue up to Therese's sensitive nub and the younger woman let out a guttural moan that Carol was sure the rest of the hotel heard. She didn't care and only had one thing on her mind as she circled languidly. 

Carol let out a throaty moan that hit Therese's nub hard with the vibrations. She flattened her tongue on Therese's clit, rubbing fast to bring her to climax. She desperately wanted to feel it and knew that Therese did too. She let go of Therese's hips and let her rock them into her face. She latched on, sucking relentlessly as Therese grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in deep. It didn't take long for Therese to climax and Carol could feel it on her face and down her chin. She stayed there until she felt Therese pull her up to kiss her softly.

"Do I have it now?" Carol asked with a smile.

"What?"

"All of your heart."

"Yes," Therese said confidently. "And don't you dare break it again."

"I won't." Carol laid down next to Therese and caressed her cheek. She knew that it wasn't easy for Therese to get to this point and hated that she was the reason that she had broken her trust. Carol made a promise to never let anything come between them again. She never wanted to put Therese in that situation again or break her heart. 

"You better not." Therese laughed.

"I have no intention of ever hurting you again. I never meant to before, but I'll go out of my way not to hurt you. I hated seeing you in so much pain."

"I love you, Carol."

"I love you, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well ... Therese finally caved and Carol popped the L word on her! 
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you once again to Ligeria, queen of them all!


	22. Gimme Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeria, I bow down to you.

Carol woke up to the most incredible feeling: Therese on top of her, kissing her neck then all across her collarbone and down to her chest.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Carol said with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face.

"Mmmm, Carol. I love the way you taste," Therese said as she continued kissing a path to Carol's breasts. "Am I bothering you?"

"God, no. Please don't stop," she said as she arched herself into Therese.

Therese finally had her mouth, once again, on the most perfect pair of breasts that she had ever seen. She suckled hungrily at the taut nipple, causing Carol to moan her name. Chills went over Carol's body at the delicious feeling of Therese's mouth on her, finally. Therese took her time, kissing and nipping at every part of Carol that her mouth could reach. She kissed a path to Carol's center and her hands followed, caressing and grabbing, getting lost in Carol. She gently pushed Carol's legs open and kissed her inner thighs, biting down, softly on the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. Carol moaned at the sensation and threw her head back, indicating that Therese was doing something right. She stopped suddenly, hovering her face over lusciously wet curls. Carol was pulled from her ecstasy and looked down to see Therese grinning at her.

"Oh, don't you dare stop now, you little minx," Carol said in a smoky voice.

"Just making sure that you're still with me," Therese teased.

"Don't tease me, baby. It's been far too long since I've felt you."

"I'm sorry, but I promise that it'll be worth it," Therese smirked.

Therese dipped her face down into Carol's mound and kissed softly then sucked in the flesh above her clit, causing Carol to gasp. "Jesus! Therese, you are something else. Where the fuck have you been my entire life?"

"Probably in junior high," Therese said, causing them both to laugh. 

She continued her descent, circling her tongue at Carol's entrance before sliding it inside, groaning at the wetness that met her mouth. Carol moaned softly at Therese's warm wet tongue finally inside of her again. She had wanted it for so long, thought about it occasionally while they were apart and Therese did not disappoint, moving it in and out, expertly fucking her with the rigid muscle. Therese was good, _too_ good for someone so young. _Where did she learn this? Was she created for this sole purpose, to fuck me this good?_ Carol's mind was racing, thoughts of every time Therese had made her cum all blending together into this moment. She was pulled from her reverie when she felt the stiff muscle ascending to her clit, circling slowly as Therese used her fingers to spread her open, giving her better access. She ran her tongue up and down to coat Carol in her creamy lubricant and settled once again on her clit, flicking the sensitive nub. Carol cried out, knowing that she wasn't able to stay silent any longer and not caring that she wasn't. The only thing that mattered was Therese. Therese’s fingers sliding inside of her, filling her deeply. Therese’s mouth on her. Therese’s tongue, frantically rubbing her clit. Therese making her feel so loved.

Involuntarily, her hips started to rock as Therese picked up her pace. Carol could feel her sucking harder, faster until she knew that she couldn't hold back. She ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, pulling her hard against her as she ground herself against the younger woman's face. She watched in amazement, loving the way that they looked, attached just as they should be. It soon became too much for Carol as she watched and listened to the slippery, indecent sounds that Therese was making and she finally unraveled under Therese's ministrations. She collapsed, feeling numb and satisfied as she felt Therese crawl up to kiss her. She could taste herself on Therese and always wanted it. 

"You are so fucking perfect, do you know that? No one's ever made me cum the way that you do. It's incredible what you do to me." Carol was overcome with emotion as a tear rolled out the corner of her eye. “You make me feel so loved … I love you so much." She pulled Therese down to kiss her deeply.

"Well, I think that I may have been born to make love to you."

"I think you're right, darling. That was the best way that I've ever woken up in my life."

They both showered together and it reminded Carol of the last time they showered together when Therese had been sick and Carol was there to take care of her. She did the same as she washed Therese, wanting to always take care of her. She wondered if Therese would want this, to be with her always and to let Carol care for her.

They headed back to the city, exhausted but satisfied by their little trip. Carol was already mentally planning their next one. She wanted to take Therese everywhere and do everything with her. Falling in love had never felt this wonderful to Carol and she wondered if she had ever really fallen in love before. When she had been with Abby during their affair, she thought for sure that she had been in love. She did love Abby and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They had even talked about getting married at one point. But Carol knew that it had ended for one reason and it was only to lead her to this point, being with Therese. 

When they got back to Carol's, she had asked Therese if she could spend the night and Therese was more than happy to stay with Carol. She told her that she needed to go to her apartment and pick up some things first, but she would be back later. Carol insisted that she bring a few change of clothes so that she would have them in her apartment for when she stayed and Therese was happy to do so. She wanted to have her own space in Carol's home. 

Therese had another stop on the way after leaving her apartment, something that she had been thinking about doing since the two of them got back together. Carol told her not to bother with food because she was going to cook for her again tonight. When Carol let her in her apartment, she could already smell something delicious.

"I'm making potato soup, I hope you don't mind. I figured it would be good since it's cool outside."

"Mmmm, it smells delicious."

"You can put your clothes in my closet and I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Carol leaned in for a kiss and Therese wrapped herself around her, kissing her deeply. "Mmmm, what was that for?" Carol asked, satisfied as she pulled back.

"I missed you."

"You're insatiable."

Therese went to Carol's bedroom and found a spot in the closet to put some of her clothes. Suddenly, she remembered Carol telling her about what she had in her closet the night that Carol used the paddle on her. Curiosity got the better of her as she started to snoop around, wondering where Carol kept her toys. She saw a large chest in the corner and couldn't help herself from opening it. _Blankets._ She rifled through them, wanting to see if maybe Carol stashed them in the the bottom, but she came up empty handed. _No, that's too obvious. Hmmm, if I were Carol's private toys, where would I be?_ She looked around and opened up a few drawers, but there was nothing but clothes, shoes and jewelry. She was lost in her snooping and hadn't noticed that Carol was leaning in the doorway, watching her, curious to find out what she was doing.

"Looking for something?"

"Fuck!" She jumped when she heard Carol's voice. Embarrassed that she had been caught, her face turned bright red. "Oh, I umm ... well ... I was just ... looking at your stuff. I'm sorry." Her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest, threatening to break her sternum.

"It's all right, darling. Don't be embarrassed. You're not going to find what you're looking for anyway."

"What do you mean? I wasn't looking for anything, I was just looking.” She tried to recover.

"Don't lie to me," Carol said calmly. "I know what you were looking for." Carol walked past her and pulled the chest away from the wall, revealing a small hidden compartment. “Here … this is what you're looking for," Carol said as she opened it and backed away. "Go ahead, have a look." Therese stood there, surprised and unable to move. "Don't be shy now, sweetheart. I don't mind.”

“Maybe later.” Therese didn’t intend for her voice to sound so small as she stared at the floor, her cheeks scarlet as shame washed over her.

Carol adored how easily embarrassed Therese could get because that meant that she could comfort her. She walked over to Therese and pulled her tight against her. “Sweetheart, there’s no reason to be embarrassed. If you want to wait to look, that’s fine. I’ll let you do it on your own, that way you won’t feel so embarrassed. Did you find somewhere to put your things?” Therese nodded. “Good, let’s go eat.”

“Wait! I have something for you.” Therese reached for her bag and pulled out a small box with shiny wrapping paper on it and handed it to Carol.

Carol looked inquisitively at her. “What’s this?”

“Open it.” Carol flashed a smile and carefully pulled the wrapping paper from the box. When she opened it, inside was a brand new shiny key. “It’s to my apartment. I thought you should have it in case you ever want to come by or if you stay or if you want some place to be while I’m at work and you’re near.” Therese realized that she was rambling and Carol stopped her with a kiss.

“Thank you, darling. I love it. I’ll have to get you one to match,” Carol said with a wink.

They went to the kitchen to eat and Therese was surprised again at Carol’s culinary skills. “You know, you’re a pretty good cook.”

“Well, I enjoy watching you eat,” Carol said seductively and Therese felt butterflies in her stomach. Carol was so flirtatious and Therese loved it.

“Well … I enjoy eating,” Therese said as she bit her bottom lip and started to shift in her seat.

“What are you squirming for, darling?” Carol asked seductively.

The sound of Carol’s voice was enough to make Therese gush. She started breathing heavily as the adrenaline began coursing through her. “You know what you do to me, Carol,” she said confidently. 

“Do you want me to help you with that throbbing, baby?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Therese nodded.

“Come here.” Carol pushed her seat back and patted her lap. “Take off your pants.” Therese quickly removed her pants and her underwear. She straddled Carol’s lap and rocked her hips, unable to control herself. Carol looked down, watching Therese grinding herself against her. “Oh my god … you’re so fucking sexy right now. Does that feel good, baby?”

“Ah, yes.” Therese’s breathing was ragged from the delicious friction. “Oh, fuck.” She ground down harder, rubbing her clit against Carol’s jeans.

“Don’t come yet, baby. I want to do that for you.”

“I need to, Carol.”

“I know, but I like watching you … making that wet spot on my jeans.”

“Touch me, Carol. Please,” she begged.

Carol moved a hand to Therese’s center, gasping at the liquid that had pooled. “I can’t believe that I can make you this wet.” Therese rested her arms on Carol’s shoulders and held on to the back of the chair. Carol slid two fingers inside Therese’s drenched entrance and pulled them out, causing Therese to whimper. She needed to taste her. Pulling her fingers up to her mouth, she sucked the juices off slowly, gazing into Therese’s eyes, seductively, as she did, then entered her once again. She moved slowly as Therese rocked herself against Carol’s hand. Therese was so ready for her that fucking her with two fingers was too easy, so she slid another inside and Therese moaned.

“Oh yeah, Carol … ahh, don’t stop.” She rocked her hips faster as she ground herself on Carol’s hand, letting out breathy sighs as Carol leaned forward to kiss her neck. The contact from Carol’s mouth set Therese’s skin on fire. 

“Come for me, baby,” Carol whispered against her neck, sending chills over Therese’s body. Her other hand held on to Therese’s lower back, steadying the younger woman. Therese cried out and her hips stilled as Carol felt her tighten and gush around her fingers. She smiled, satisfied against Therese’s neck and Therese rested her head on Carol’s shoulder. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“Mmmm, I’m more than all right.”

“Couldn’t even make it through dinner.” Carol shook her head and laughed.

“Well, I almost finished dinner, but I can’t control what happens to me when I’m around you.” She shook her head and smiled. 

“It’s okay, darling. Do you feel better now?”

“Yes,” she said and leaned in to kiss Carol. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“Well, I’m glad that you think that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex because I can't help it. ;-)
> 
> Please, let me know what you think.


	23. Stay Where You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Ligeria <3

Carol met Abby for lunch the next day. Abby was curious to find out how Carol and Therese’s relationship was going. She wanted Carol to be happy and hoped that she was. 

“So … what’s going on with the little lady? Everything okay?” Abby was dying to know everything.

Carol’s face lit up and Abby noticed that she was glowing. “Everything is great, Abby.”

“Someone’s in love.”

“I am. Like a fucking schoolgirl.”

Abby smiled, thinking about her best friend’s happiness. “Have you told her how you feel?”

“Mmmhmm. I’m so glad that I showed up to the club that night. If I wouldn’t have, we might not be together right now. But I have you to thank for that.” Abby had texted Carol that night when she saw Therese in the club. 

“You’re welcome. I only want to see you happy and I’m glad that I could help.”

Abby questioned her about their trip and Carol told her all about it. “Come on, Carol, tell me. Are you two fucking like rabbits or what?”

Carol blushed as she rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the grin on her face. “Yes … my god, it’s constant. I’m surprised that we’re even able to do anything else.” Carol laughed. “I can’t focus on anything but her.” Carol looked around and lowered her voice. She leaned in toward Abby. “She’s … an expert in bed, too.”

“What! Little, tiny Therese?” Carol nodded and raised her eyebrows. “I’m shocked!”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Details. Now.”

“Well, let’s just say that she does … things with her mouth that I never expected from her.”

“Seriously?” 

Carol nodded. “And that tongue … my _god_ , that tongue.” Carol shook her head and shivered thinking about it.

“I doubt that it’s better than yours.” Abby smirked.

“I don’t know, Abby. She’s pretty talented and young so she has a ton of energy.”

“Are you saying that she likes to stay down there?”

“Oh yeah. She can go for hours.” Carol laughed. “And I’m enjoying it.”

“Has she been with a lot of women?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked yet.”

“Are you afraid that she’ll ask you?”

“I am. It’s not like I’ve only been with a few women.”

“Well, she knows your history and it’s only a number, Carol. I wouldn’t worry too much about it if I were you. If she loves you, and she does, she won’t care.”

“You’re right.”

Carol was still nervous to tell Therese how many woman that she had been with. She didn’t want to be labeled a whore. Carol didn’t care what anyone else thought of her, but she worried about what Therese might think of her. 

Carol told Abby that she wanted to work with her and Abby was thrilled. She told her that she wanted to be a partner and not an employee and Abby was more than happy to have Carol as a partner.

After lunch, Carol decided to go to Therese’s apartment since it was right around the corner. She walked up to the door and stood there, staring at her brand new shiny key. She rubbed her thumb over it and smiled, knowing how important it meant that Therese gave it to her. She pushed the key in and unlocked the door. It felt odd being there without Therese, almost wrong. She took off her shoes, set down her purse and let herself wander around the apartment. The last time that she had been there left her with nothing but bad memories and she tried to push them from her mind. Carol took notice of more pictures of herself that Therese had hung up. She also found one of Rindy and it made her smile. Her heart swelled, thinking that Therese thought enough of her daughter to hang up a picture of her in her own personal space. 

Carol wandered to the bedroom and couldn’t help herself from looking through Therese’s things. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to know more about her, what she kept in her drawers and how she folded her clothes or hung them up. Carol wanted to know everything. She laid down in Therese’s bed and smiled, thinking about what they’d done in that bed. She rolled over and opened the nightstand, curious to see what she had in there. She laughed to herself when she found a small vibrator. She also found a copy of _Orlando_ by Virginia Woolf along with a few other Virginia Woolf novels and smiled. They were some of Carol’s favorite novels. Carol could feel her eyes getting heavy. She hadn’t had much sleep the night before because Therese had kept her up most of the night. She rolled onto her side and stuck her arm underneath the pillow, but when she did, she found the clothes that she had worn the last time that she’d stayed. Therese had stashed them underneath her pillow and she thought that it was adorable that Therese slept with them. She soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Therese could not have been happier to leave work. She was exhausted and had what felt like was the longest day of her life even though it was only five o’clock. She still wanted to see Carol so she sent her a text when she left to let her know that she had to go home before she came over. Therese was tired. She knew that she should have gone to sleep earlier than she did, but she couldn’t help herself and Carol wanted it just as bad as she did. They couldn’t pull each other away from one another the night before.

When Therese walked through the door, she noticed a pair of heels and a purse on the floor in the hallway. She smiled, knowing who the shoes and purse belonged to. She was excited to know that Carol was there, in her apartment. She suddenly felt energized and her stomach was nothing but butterflies. “Carol?” she asked softly. The apartment was still and she wondered if she had imagined Carol’s things there as she walked through the apartment and heard no answer. She knew that she was there because she smelled her perfume. 

When she made it to the bedroom, she found Carol peacefully sleeping in her bed. She wanted to come home to this every night: Carol with her. She didn’t care if it was in her apartment or Carol’s, as long as they were together. She set her bag on the floor and climbed into bed with her, sliding herself in behind Carol and snaking her arm around her waist. Nothing had ever felt more perfect than Carol. She nuzzled her head against the back of Carol’s neck and inhaled her scent. Carol shifted when she felt Therese against her and hummed.

“Hey baby,” Therese said softly.

“Mmmm, hello darling.”

“What are you doing here?” Therese asked playfully.

“I was near and I wanted to surprise you. I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was.” Carol rolled over to face her and wrapped her leg around Therese. “You kept me up late,” she said with a grin.

“Me?” Therese asked surprised. “You are just as guilty … leaving marks all over me.”

“Yes, but if I do recall, someone was on me for quite awhile … leaving marks all over _me_ ,” Carol said, raising an eyebrow. “But it’s okay, sweetheart. I really am sorry that I kept you up late, knowing that you had to work today.”

“Don’t you ever apologize for that. It’s my own fault anyway. I should’ve stopped, but I can’t help it with you.” She pulled Carol close against her. “So, have you had a look around?”

“I did. I wanted to see how you kept your things. I was curious. I didn’t go through anything, just looked … except your nightstand. I found some interesting things in there.”

“What, the vibrator?” Therese laughed and Carol nodded. “Well … did you use it?”

“No, darling.” Carol smiled. “Do you use it often?”

“Only when I think about you and don’t have you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but I’d rather have you.”

“I like that. You have me, darling.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

“I know you don’t have any clothes here, but you can wear mine to bed.”

“You mean the ones under your pillow?”

“Cheeky.”

“Can I ask you something?” Therese nodded and Carol hesitated. “Have you … been with a lot of women? I only ask because … well … your mouth is … incredible.” Carol blushed.

Therese laughed. “Hmmm, five … what about you?” 

“More than five.”

“How many more than five?”

Carol took a deep breath and rolled onto her back. “I’m scared to tell you. I don’t want you to think less of me or judge me if I tell you.”

“Carol.” Therese took her hand in her own. “You don’t have to tell me. It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t care how many women you’ve been with and I could never think less of you or judge you for it. I love you. Don’t tell me until you’re ready, if you want. If you never want to tell me, that’s okay, too.” Therese reassured her and Carol felt at ease.

“You’re too good to me. I have something to show you. Stay right here.” She went to her purse and brought back a large envelope. She laid it on the bed next to Therese.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Therese opened it and pulled the papers out. She squinted as she tried to figure out if what she saw was real. “Are these your divorce papers?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Carol nodded.

“How did you get this done so fast?”

“I know some people.”

Therese got out of the bed and changed her clothes. She went to the kitchen to find some delivery menus. She didn’t feel like cooking and she was sure that Carol didn’t either. When she went back to the bedroom, Carol had already changed into the clothes that were under Therese’s pillow. She sat down next to her and they looked over the menus, deciding what to have for dinner.

“I like this.”

“Did you find something that you want, sweetheart?”

“No, I mean … you … here with me. Us picking out something to eat. The simple things with you make me happy.”

“Oh, baby.” Carol kissed her softly on the lips. “It makes me happy, too.”

After they ate, they laid back down. Both of them were exhausted from the last two days and Therese fell asleep quickly. Carol put on an Audrey Hepburn movie. She loved her and enjoyed that Therese resembled her at times. She opened Therese’s nightstand again to see what else she had in there. She found a small box and opened it. She gasped when she saw the contents. Her heart dropped and she became nervous. _This can’t be for me._ It was a diamond ring and her mind raced, thinking about why Therese would have it. She knew she had to stop, she wasn’t thinking clearly. She placed it back where she found it and shut the drawer. She took a deep breath and laid back down. 

_Does she want to marry me?_

* * *

Carol was the first to wake up and she decided to fix breakfast for the both of them. Therese didn’t wake up until her alarm went off. She felt refreshed, finally getting some real sleep. She rolled over to wrap herself around Carol, but she wasn’t there.

“Carol?” she called out.

“I’m in the kitchen, angel.”

“Just making sure you’re still here.”

“I’m still here,” Carol said as she walked down the hallway and climbed into bed with her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a log. It’s good, too because I have a big day. I don’t know what time I’ll get off. You can stay here if you’d like.”

Carol wanted to ask her about the ring that she found. _It’s way too soon for us to be getting engaged. I’m barely divorced._ It was nagging at Carol, but she still couldn’t find the courage to ask. She told Therese that there was breakfast for her and that she had to leave to meet Abby to sign some paperwork. 

When Carol got the shop, Abby looked hungover and Carol laughed. She bellowed her good morning as she walked through the door and Abby narrowed her eyes at her.

“Do you have to be so loud?”

“Do you have to be so hungover?”

“It was a late night.”

“The young one keep you up, eh?”

“Yeah, I see what you mean about all the energy.”

“Abby, I have to tell you something.” Abby nodded for her to continue. “I stayed at Therese’s last night and I was being nosy, looking through her nightstand … I found a ring.”

“Okay. I’m pretty sure that Therese wears rings.”

“Catch up, Abigail.”

Abby looked at her quizzically and then her eyes got wide. “Oh shit! For real? Is she going to propose?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask her but I can’t figure out why she would have it.”

“Well, do you want to marry her?”

“It’s way too early for that.”

“Ask her about it and if she does want to propose, just tell her how you feel. That you think that it’s too early.”

Carol knew that Abby was right, but she was scared to hurt her again if Therese was going to propose. She loved Therese and could picture being with her forever, but it was just too soon for them to be engaged. The idea of marrying Therese had crossed her mind before, but that was something that she thought would happen later on. _We’re not even living together yet._

Carol went back to Therese’s apartment after picking up some of her clothes. She decided that she was going to talk to Therese about what she had found when she came home. 

Therese was home a lot later than usual. She had to stay late working on edits that had to be finished by the next day. Carol already had dinner ready and greeted her at the door with a kiss.

“You’re spoiling me with the cooking. If you keep this up, I’ll expect it all the time.”

“I like to spoil you.” Carol followed Therese to the kitchen and gathered her thoughts. 

“Mmmm, it smells good.”

_This is it, don’t chicken out now._ “Therese, I need to ask you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Carol's doing the snooping now, but she may have found something that she didn't want to find ...
> 
> Is Therese going to propose?
> 
> If she does, will Carol say yes?
> 
> So many questions! Please comment. I love to hear from you!


	24. The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it might be a minute before I post another chapter after this. I have another fic in the works and no, I'm not finished with this one. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Huge thank you to Liberia!

“What is it, Carol?” Therese became nervous from the tone in Carol’s voice. “Is something wrong?”

“No … after you fell asleep last night, I looked through your nightstand again. I’m sorry, I know it was wrong. But I found something that surprised me.”

“Okay?”

“Are you planning on proposing to me?”

“What?” Therese was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I found a ring, an engagement ring. That’s why I’m asking. I think that we need to talk about that before we make any decisions.”

“Wait a minute. You found an engagement ring?”

“Yes, I’m assuming that it’s for me, because I can’t figure out why else you would have it.” Carol could see it all making sense to Therese. Therese started laughing and she shook her head. “Sweetheart, what’s going on? Why is this so funny?” Carol asked in a serious tone.

“No, it’s not for you. It was for me. I forgot about it, really. I’ve been meaning to sell it.”

“How can you forget about an engagement ring that was yours?”

“I only wore it for a couple of days. It was from Julie, she proposed and then two days later is when I found out that she was cheating. I told her to take it back and she told me to keep it. I threw it in the drawer and haven’t thought about it until now.”

“You were going to marry her? I thought you weren’t in love with her?”

“I was settling for something that I thought that I wanted. I guess I never really intended to go through with it, but I said yes, like an idiot.” Therese could see the relief in Carol’s eyes. “Have you been walking around all day thinking that I’m going to propose to you?”

“I have. I was so nervous.”

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry about that. Besides, when I ask you to marry me, you’ll have a prettier ring that one.” Therese smirked.

“So, you _are_ going to ask me to marry you?”

“Maybe one day, if you want that. But I know that you don’t want that right now and I don’t think we’re at that point just yet.”

“You think about marrying me?” Carol was surprised, not expecting that Therese thought about marrying her.

“I do. I think about us living together, married, maybe have a baby if you want. I think about you and our future all the time. Don’t you?”

Carol smiled. “I do think about that.”

“I mean, if you don’t want any more children, I understand. Rindy’s almost eighteen and I can understand if you don’t want to do it all over again.”

“No, I’d love it. I love kids and you’re great with your niece and nephew. I think you’d be a great mother.”

Therese fixed a plate and sat down at the table. “So, which one of us would have the baby? You’ve had one, would you want to do it again?”

“I think you’d be cute pregnant. You’re younger, you could probably handle the pregnancy better than I could, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Maybe we could both get pregnant at the same time!” Therese laughed.

“I think we’d be insufferable. Would you want to do it?” Carol asked as she sat down at the table to eat.

“Yeah, I would. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to figure it out. We’re not even living together yet, darling.” Carol winked.

Therese thought a lot about living with Carol and she wanted to, but she knew that it was still too early for them to be living together. "We have all the time in the world." Therese smiled at her. "So, looking through my things, huh?" Therese raised her eyebrows. "Find anything else?"

"No." Carol's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so nosy.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I don't have anything to hide from you. Except my journal ... maybe don't read that."

"Why? Is there something in there about me?"

"There's a ton of stuff about you in it."

"Is that so?" Carol asked curiously.

"Of course."

"Will you ever let me read it?"

"Maybe one day."

They finished their dinner in silence and relief washed over Carol, knowing that the ring wasn't meant for her. She was happy to know that Therese thought about their future because she thought about it a lot. Since she’d met Therese, she only ever saw her and her alone in her future. She still wasn't ready to get married again, not just yet. She wanted to take time for just them before they rushed into anything. She loved their perfect little bubble and a baby or marriage right now could ruin everything for them. Carol told Therese that she would clean the dishes, but Therese insisted on helping her. 

After they were done, Therese said that she wanted to take a shower, but Carol told her that she wanted to take a bath with her and Therese was more than willing. Therese ran the water and lit some candles. She climbed into the bathtub and sighed at how wonderful the hot water felt on her body. 

"Don't fall asleep in there."

"I won't. Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?" Carol laughed to herself.

"Smartass! Get in here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Not without me."

"Who's the smartass now?" Carol asked as she climbed in between Therese's legs. "Ah, that feels excellent."

"Better than me?"

"Never, darling. Nothing feels better than you."

"Good answer."

Therese took the bar of soap and washed Carol and then herself. Carol leaned back against Therese, resting her head on her shoulder. "I enjoy being naked with you."

"Mmmm, and I with you."

Therese ran her hands over Carol's arms and shoulders, loving how soft her skin was. She moved her hands to Carol's breasts and cupped them. "Sweetheart, if you start, you better plan on finishing." Therese rolled the nipples between her fingers.

"I intend on finishing," she whispered into Carol's ear. "You should already know that."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Anyway that you want me to. But I would prefer to use my mouth,” she said as bit down on Carol’s earlobe and the older woman shuddered.

"I would prefer that, too. Let's just lay here for a little while longer. It feels so good laying here in your arms. I love it so much … and you,” she said as she turned her head to kiss Therese.

“I love you too, Carol.”

They laid there for a while longer and Carol could feel her eyes getting heavy. They decided to get out and lay down on the bed.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. I’m pretty tired and I know that you’ve had a long day. I don’t want to keep you up all night again. We can do that this weekend.”

“At your apartment? With your toys?”

“If you’d like.”

“I would. Do you have a lot?”

“I don’t know if I’d say a lot, but I have some.”

Therese’s mind wandered as to what Carol had stashed away behind that door. A chill went through her. _I wonder what she has …_

* * *

The rest of the week was long for Therese and Carol had started to work with Abby at the furniture shop. Therese got off work early on Friday after her last appointment canceled. She went to the shop to see Carol.

“Excuse me, miss. I’m looking for a comfortable bed,” Therese said as she came through the door and saw Carol at the counter and the store was empty.

“Well hello there, miss. I’m sure that I have an extremely comfortable bed for you, but I doubt that you’ll get much sleep in it,” Carol said, raising an eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Therese asked, walking over to the counter. 

Carol went over to her and pushed her up against the counter. She brought her mouth to Therese’s ear. “Nothing’s wrong with it, but I’ll fuck your brains out on it.” 

Therese groaned. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not, baby. You know that I’ll fuck you any way that you want me to, but I'd love to fuck you with my tongue,” she whispered in Therese’s ear.

“Carol, you’re making me wet.”

“I want you right now. I’ve missed you this week. Follow me.” Carol led Therese to the office and told her to stay there. She went to the back room to find Abby and asked her if she could watch the store for a minute. She didn’t say why, but Abby obliged. Carol went back to the office and locked the door. “Up against the wall,” she said to Therese and stared at her with dark eyes.

“Mmmm, you’re so dominant.”

“Now.” Carol raised an eyebrow and her tone sent chills over Therese’s body. Carol watched, never cracking a smile until Therese leaned herself against the wall. Her face softened into a smile when Therese did as she was told. “Good girl,” Carol purred. She walked over to Therese and pressed herself against her. “I like it when you do as you’re told.”

“You do?”

“Mmmhmm. I’ll be nicer to you when you do as I say, but if you disobey …” Carol ran her hand over Therese’s breast and squeezed. Therese swallowed hard and her breathing became shallow. “Well, let’s just say that bad girls get punished. Do you understand?” Carol tilted her head back.

“Yes, Carol.” It came out almost a whisper.

“Good … now, will you be a good girl and let me fuck you?” Carol’s eyes were dark with lust.

“Yes.”

Carol smiled, unbuttoned Therese’s jeans and pulled down her underwear and jeans in one swift motion. She slid her hand over Therese’s damp curls, settling on her clit. “Mmmm, you _are_ a good girl. So ready for me, aren't you?” Therese nodded in reply. “I asked you a question, Therese. I expect an answer.”

“Yes, Carol. I’m always ready for you.”

“Mmmm, that’s a good answer.”

Therese was mesmerized, unable to break Carol’s stare. She had never seen Carol like this and it was an exciting new feeling. Seeing Carol so dominant was more arousing than anything that she’d ever experienced. She wanted Carol to have her, to do whatever she wanted with her. Carol slid a finger inside Therese’s entrance. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please.”

Carol slid another finger inside. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please.” Therese was hoping that she wouldn’t ask again – she wasn’t sure if she could handle it.

“You’re being so good for me, darling. For that, I’ll let you cum.”

Carol fucked her slowly and circled her clit with her thumb. “It would be wise of you to thank me,” she whispered into her ear.

“Thank you, Carol.”

“Oh darling, you’re so welcome.” Carol gave Therese the release that she was looking for. A release that Therese didn't even realize that she needed until then. She held on tight to Carol as she climaxed, an orgasm that took over her entire body as she trembled violently. This side of Carol brought out something in Therese that she didn't know was there, but somehow Carol knew it was in Therese, waiting to come out. "Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?" Carol asked as she kissed her softly.

"More than I thought I would. I didn't know that you had such a dominant side."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Will it be this way all the time? Because I like it when you're tender with me, too."

Carol laughed. "No, sweetheart. I don't need to be this way all the time, but I'm glad that you like it."

"Well, you can bring her out to play sometime. I don't mind. What happens if I'm bad?"

"I guess you'll have to find out on your own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think of dominant Carol? ;-)


	25. Youth Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter's a little trashy. I know that some of you won't like it and some of you will. It's something that I've wanted to write for a while.

Therese made it to Carol’s later that evening after having to go home to get a few more things to bring to Carol’s. She planned on staying with Carol more and wanted some of her things there for when she stayed during the week. When she got to the apartment, she was finally able to use the key that Carol had given her. It was a thrilling moment for her, opening a door to everything that she wanted in her life and opening a door to her future. When she unlocked the door and stepped inside, she could hear Carol on the phone in a heated conversation. 

“She’s your daughter, too. Why are you acting like an ass?!”

_Harge._ Carol never talked much about him, only mentioning him occasionally. Therese had no idea what kind of relationship that Carol had with her ex-husband.

“Harge, I’m only asking you to pay half. Why the fuck are you getting so bent out of shape?”

Carol must have heard Therese come in because she was standing in the kitchen, facing the hallway when Therese came around the corner. She looked at Therese and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, clearly disgusted with the conversation. Therese walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding onto her. Carol was tense and softened at Therese’s touch. It was calming to Carol, feeling Therese’s warmth against her body. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want. I can afford to pay for our daughter anyway. Goodbye.” Carol hung up and sighed.

“Is everything all right?”

“Harge is being an asshole. Telling me that he doesn’t want to help pay for Rindy’s schooling because she stays with me more than she does with him. She has help with scholarships, but I can pay for the rest.” Carol intertwined her fingers with Therese’s. “I’m sorry that you had to hear that, baby. I don’t want to bother you with any of this.”

“Carol, it’s okay. If it involves you and Rindy, it’s not a bother. I love you both.”

“You love Rindy?”

“Of course.”

Carol turned around in Therese’s arms. “How did I ever get so lucky to find you?” She leaned down and kissed Therese softly on the lips. “I need a cigarette. Harge has me so pissed off … fucker,” Carol said with disgust.

“Well, I can think of a way to make you feel better,” Therese said coyly.

“Is that so, Miss Belivet?”

“Stay right here.” 

Therese took her bag to the bedroom and changed into her costume. She wanted to surprise Carol. When she came out of the bedroom, she sauntered down the hallway and found Carol in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. She grinned when she saw Therese in her costume.

“Naughty schoolgirl?” Carol raised an eyebrow.

“Mmmhmmm.”

Carol tilted her head back and looked her up and down. “Well, Miss Belivet, what did you do to cause this … meeting?”

“The teacher’s a bitch and she doesn’t like me.”

“Now, that’s not very nice. I’m sure that’s not the only reason. What did you do?”

“She caught me bent over her desk.”

“And that’s why she sent you down here?”

“No … I was letting the boys … spank me.” Therese looked at the ground, pretending to be shy. “She said that only a slut would do something like that without wearing any underwear, but I have on underwear.”

“Is that so?” Carol stood up and walked over to her. “Turn around.” Carol lifted up the short, plaid skirt to reveal Therese’s behind and a red thong. “Do you call this underwear?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think she may have been right. I think that only a slut would wear something like this. Are you a slut, Miss Belivet?” Carol asked as she ran her hand over the curve of Therese’s behind.

“I am for you.”

“Really? You’re a slut for me?”

“That’s the only reason that I did what I did. So that I would be sent to your office and for you to punish me.” Therese went to the chair and bent over it, revealing her behind to Carol.

Carol watched in amazement, almost unable to control herself. She could feel herself shaking from her arousal. “So, Miss Belivet. What is it that you would do for me to be my slut?”

“Anything that you want me to do,” Therese said as she turned her head around to look into Carol’s dark eyes. “I think that you should spank my ass.”

Carol clicked her tongue. “Such a dirty mouth.” She walked over to her and pulled the skirt up to Therese’s waist. Carol ran her hand over Therese’s drenched underwear. “And did you get this wet from the boys spanking you?”

“No, that’s from being with you.”

“I see that you’re not wearing a bra either. Did you do that on purpose?” 

“For you.”

“My, my … you are a naughty girl, Miss Belivet.” Carol bent over Therese and reached around her to unbutton her shirt. She ran her hands over her breasts and pinched the hardened nipples. “And are your nipples this hard for me?”

“Of course. Only your dirty little slut would be this ready for you.”

Carol stifled a laugh that she wanted to leave out. She was amazed at Therese’s mouth and couldn’t believe the things that she was saying. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath before she continued their game. Carol moved one of her hands to Therese’s back, over her behind and trailed it down to Therese’s center, rubbing slowly.

“Is that what you are … my dirty little slut?” she said with emphasis on the last word as she whispered into Therese’s ear.

“Yes, ma’am,” Therese said innocently, but it made Carol shudder. She desperately wanted Therese to call her that.

“Oh, so polite. Are you ready to take your spanking, Miss Belivet?”

“Please.” Carol moved her hand from Therese’s center and brought it down hard against Therese’s behind, causing her to groan. She did it again against the other cheek and Therese cried out. “More, please,” she begged. Carol continued, spanking her five more times as she continued to fondle Therese’s breasts with her other hand. 

“Miss Belivet, you took your punishment very well,” Carol said as she caressed Therese’s behind and then moved her hand back between Therese’s legs, rubbing the length of her center. “It seems that you enjoyed that,” she said when she felt how wet Therese’s thong was.

“Yes, ma’am,” Therese said and it sent another chill through Carol. “I like it when you spank me. Sometimes after school, I go home and think about you spanking me as I touch myself.”

“Oh, you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you? Why don’t you show me how you touch yourself?” 

Carol removed Therese’s underwear and skirt and then pulled her away from the chair. Carol sat down on the couch and motioned for Therese to straddle her lap. Therese sat up on her knees, positioning herself over Carol’s lap. She stared into Carol’s dark eyes as she moved one of her hands over her curls and to her wet center. She gathered the lubricant and moved her fingers to her clit, rubbing slow circles. Carol moved her eyes to Therese’s hand as she rubbed her clit. She had wanted to see Therese touching herself for awhile and she was not disappointed.

“Miss Belivet, you better make yourself cum for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Carol placed her hands on Therese’s thighs, caressing lightly. “You’re so polite.”

“Anything for you.” Therese moved her fingers to her entrance and slid them inside, sighing as she did. She slowly fucked herself for Carol’s entertainment. She could see how aroused Carol was; her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. “Oh god, I’m so wet.” Carol watched, mesmerized, unable to speak. Therese removed her fingers and put them up to Carol’s mouth. Carol latched on and ran her tongue between them, slowly sucking the juices from Therese’s fingers, sending chills over Therese’s body.

“You _are_ wet.”

“All for you.” 

Therese placed her hand back on her clit, moving fast. She knew that she was close to her climax and stroked herself furiously for Carol. Her hips started to move and Carol held onto them to help Therese steady herself as she continued to watch Therese pleasure herself.

“Oh, fuck. I’m gonna cum.” Therese eyes went shut as her mouth hung open and her body stiffened as she trembled. She collapsed onto Carol and Carol held the younger woman in her arms, stroking her back as she came down.

“Therese, you are full of surprises. Do you know that?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I’ve been thinking about that all week.”

“Have you really been thinking about doing this?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“My god, you’re something else.” She turned her head to kiss Therese’s cheek. “Sweetheart, are you hungry? I can order something for us.”

“Sure. I need to go put on some clothes.” Therese laughed. “Do you want me to give you an orgasm?”

“Not right now. I’d like to wait.”

“Why?”

“Because I like the foreplay. I don’t mind being aroused and then not getting an orgasm.”

“But, isn’t it torture for you?”

“Yes and I love it.”

“You’re very medieval, you know that?”

Carol laughed. “I just enjoy everything leading up to the release, that’s all. It’s more fun for me that way. I like to play. Do you like playing with me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Therese smirked and Carol threw her head back and laughed.

“Where did you pick that up?”

“I thought you’d like it. Do you?”

“Yes, I do. More than you know.” She kissed Therese. “Do you want to do something tonight, darling?”

“No, I just want to be here with you.” Therese pulled herself off of Carol and went to the bedroom to change.

Carol went to the kitchen to find a menu to order something and as she did, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and it was Abby with food and wine.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come by. I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“No, come in.”

“Is the little mouth here?”

“Yes.” Carol laughed.

“Hey, Abby!” Therese said as she came out from the bedroom.

Abby said hello and went to the kitchen to set the food on the table. She looked over into the living room and noticed the skirt and thong laying on the floor.

“Looks like someone was having fun,” Abby said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh shit!” Therese ran over to pick up the articles of clothing and took them to the bedroom.

“Yeah, we were.” Carol laughed.

“Well, I thought I’d bring you two something to eat. I figured that you’d be too busy fucking to think about eating … food.”

“Actually, we were just about to order some food. Thank you for bringing this. Can you stay?”

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt the fuck fest.”

“You’re not interrupting anything. Stay and at least eat some of the food you brought.” 

Carol got some plates and fixed everything for them. Therese came back from the bedroom and sat down.

“Naughty schoolgirl, huh?” Abby asked, looking at Therese as she blushed.

“Abby.” Carol chided her. “Leave her alone.” She winked at Therese.

Therese sat there, eating her food and listening to the two best friends as they spoke. Therese was mesmerized watching them speak, almost in code. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she enjoyed listening to them. It gave her a sense of peace. She was glad that Carol had such an amazing best friend that she could talk to about anything. Therese envied them as she’d never really had anyone that she could pour her heart out to. She had April as a friend, but she never felt like she could tell everything to one person. She wasn’t sure how anyone could do that; tell someone everything about themselves. But she enjoyed being there with them. She liked Abby and the fact that she was always so upfront. Abby always got right to the point and Therese had never met anyone like her, but she could see why Carol loved her so much.

They finished eating and Abby said her goodbyes and left. Carol poured more wine for the two of them and took Therese by the hand, leading her to the bedroom.

“Are you ready to have a look, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Yay or nay?
> 
> And for those of you who didn't like it, I'll redeem myself with the next one ... I promise.


	26. Start Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've been away on this one far longer than I have before. I apologize. 
> 
> Ligeria, there are not enough words to thank you for what you do for me and everyone else ... even on your vacation. ;-)

Therese was still nervous to find out what Carol had in her closet and she wanted to look on her own. She didn’t want to feel embarrassed by not knowing what some of the things were. Shyness watched over her and she could feel her cheeks becoming hot.

“Sweetheart, are you becoming shy after what you just did?” Carol pulled Therese against her. 

“Maybe a little.”

“Oh baby, it’s okay. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.” She rubbed Therese’s back. “I did enjoy your costume, though. That was a fun game that you played."

"You think so?"

"Mmmhmmm. We'll have to play again sometime."

"I'm going to go take a shower. I feel dirty."

"I like it when you're dirty."

"God, you're bad."

Therese went to take a shower and Carol went to the balcony to smoke. She needed a cigarette now more than she ever did. She was still on edge thinking about Harge and what an asshole he could be sometimes. When she walked back inside, the doorbell rang. _Jesus, who the hell else is showing up?_ She looked through the peephole and saw a face that she hadn't seen in years. One that she didn't want to see. Carol took a deep breath and stood there, contemplating whether or not she wanted to answer it.

"Carol, are you there?" The voice from the other side asked. "I don't mean to bother you."

Carol opened the door. "Well, you should have thought about that before showing up here, Mother. What do you want? Are you out of money? Is that why you've decided to show your face after almost five years?"

"Carol, I'm sorry. I wanted to see you."

"Why? You haven't bothered, so I'm assuming that you need money."

"Is Rindy here? I'd love to see her."

"No, she's at work." Carol stood firm in the doorway, not budging. "I gave you that money almost five years ago and that was on the condition that I wouldn't see you. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. I miss you, Carol."

"Really? Because you haven't been a factor in my life since you and Dad divorced twenty five years ago. Besides that, Rindy doesn't know you. There's no reason for you to come into her life now." Carol stared, angry dark eyes gazing at her mother. "Are you out of money?"

The woman stared at the ground, embarrassed. "I am."

Carol shook her head. "I knew it. That's the only time that you come around. I'm done giving handouts to people who don't care about me."

"Carol, please. I'm desperate. It took everything in my power to come here."

Carol took pity on her and hated that she did. "Come in." Carol stepped aside and shut the door behind her. "You can't stay. I have someone here."

"Amy?"

"No, we're divorced." Carol walked to the living room to grab her purse and the woman followed.

"Carol? Is someone here?" Therese called from the bedroom.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute."

"I thought I heard the doorbell," Therese said as she walked to the living room. "Oh, hello," she said to the woman.

"This is Therese. Therese, this is my mother. She was just leaving," Carol said as she handed her mother a check.

"It's nice to meet you," Therese said as she extended her hand and the woman shook it. Therese noticed that Carol must have gotten her genes from her mother. She was a beautiful woman, though not as beautiful as Carol, but still beautiful nonetheless.

"Likewise." The woman looked at Carol. "Could we talk for a minute?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"Please?"

Carol looked at her, clenching her jaw.

"Carol, I can leave for a while if you need me to," Therese said.

"No, you're not going anywhere," she said to Therese. "Let's go out to the balcony," Carol told her mother.

She opened the door to the balcony and they both stepped outside and sat down on the chairs. Carol lit a cigarette and waited for her mother to speak.

"Carol, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything that I've put you and you sister through. I don't expect you to forgive me for any of it. I should have apologized a long time ago. I put you and Joan through a lot of unnecessary bullshit."

"You didn't put us through anything, Mother. I'm the one who took her and left because you and Dad were incompetent. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have had anyone to raise her. I think I did a pretty good job because she's doing very well for herself."

"You're right. I'm glad that she had you to take care of her. I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't."

"Has something happened that you're here to apologize after twenty five years?"

"No, I just feel terrible for my lack of parenting."

"You know, if I've learned anything from you and Dad, it's that I don't need to depend on anyone. So, in that sense, I guess you both did something right. Joan and I both know how to be self sufficient because neither one of you were there for us." Carol shrugged. "Thank you for that."

"Carol, I would really like to be a part of your life and your sister's. I know I don't deserve it, but I really would like for you to reconsider, to give me a chance. I know that I can't make it up to you, but I'd like to start over."

Carol took a long drag of her cigarette, enjoying the calming feeling from it. "I need some time to think about it, Mom."

"I understand." She smiled at Carol. "Well, I should probably be going." She stood up and walked to the door. "Oh ... your girlfriend's sweet."

"Thank you."

They both walked back inside and Therese was in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"It was nice meeting you, Therese."

"You, too."

Carol followed her to the door and opened it. They both stood there awkwardly and Carol hugged her before she left.

"My number's still the same if you ever want to call," Carol said.

"All right. I will. Thank you, Carol. Have a good night."

"You, too." Carol shut the door and sighed. She stood there for a minute, thinking about her conversation with her mother.

"Is everything all right?" Therese asked as Carol walked into the kitchen.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. Are you eating again?" Carol laughed.

"Well, I didn't eat much before. I must have worked up an appetite." Therese hesitated. "Carol, do you not speak to your mother?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You know that you can talk to me."

Carol took a deep breath and told Therese about her parents and her sister. It was a story that Carol didn't feel like telling, but she felt that Therese should know, that it would make them closer and she wanted Therese to know her past. Carol told her that her mother only comes around when she wants money and almost five years ago, she gave her two hundred thousand dollars and told her not to come around anymore.

"What did you two talk about out there? ... if you don't mind me asking."

"She told me that she wants to start over, to be a part of my life."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to think about it."

"You've had a rough night." Therese walked over behind Carol and began to rub her shoulders.

"You've been the bright spot, though. If I didn't have you here with me, I don't know what I'd do. I love you, baby."

“I love you, too,” Therese said as she continued to massage Carol’s muscles. “Baby, you’re so tense. Do you want to lay down and I’ll massage your back? I’d love to make you feel better.”

“Mmmmm, yes. I would love that.”

“Go lay down, gorgeous and get comfortable.”

Carol went to the bedroom and undressed. She laid down on her stomach, waiting for Therese. When she heard Therese walk into the bedroom, she turned her head to look at her.

“I see you’ve gotten quite comfortable,” Therese said as she looked at the naked beauty.

“Mmmhmmm, just waiting on your expert hands to take care of me … will you take off your clothes? Please?”

“Of course. All I ever want is to be naked with you,” Therese said as she stripped away her clothes and straddled Carol’s hips.

Therese laid her hands on Carol’s lower back and began to massage gently. She loved the noises that Carol made and she could feel her begin to relax. Carol’s back was soft and smooth with beautifully toned muscles. Therese massaged up to Carol’s upper back and she could feel the tension in the muscles so she pushed harder and Carol groaned.

“Oh, darling. That feels so good. I love your hands.”

“Well, they love you,” Therese whispered into Carol’s ear. “Would you like me to relieve some tension elsewhere?” Therese asked as she ran her fingers through Carol's soaked folds.

“Baby, please.”

Therese kissed and nibbled down Carol’s back as her other hand followed. She left wet kisses on Carol’s behind and bit down softly on the tender flesh. Carol involuntarily jerked and moaned.

“You’re a little devil, aren’t you?”

“I told you that I can be wicked. Roll over for me, gorgeous.”

When Carol rolled over, Therese noticed a bandage on her hip bone.

“Carol, what happened to you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” She tried to brush it off, but Therese didn’t buy it.

“Well, something obviously happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.”

“Well then, what is it?” Therese wouldn’t stop in her pursuit of figuring out what happened. She was worried that something horrible happened to Carol. 

Carol was hesitant in telling Therese what happened, but she could see the worry in Therese’s eyes and she knew that she had to tell her. Therese was going to see it eventually.

“I wanted it to be a surprise and was hoping that you wouldn’t see it until it healed, but since we can’t seem to keep our clothes on, I guess I’ll show you.”

Carol pulled the bandage back to reveal a small tattoo of a camera. Therese stared in amazement, unable to find the right words. She was shocked that Carol put something representative of her on her body and for all eternity. No one had ever done anything that bold, to have a reminder of Therese permanently on themselves. Therese was flooded with emotions, but the one that stood out the most was love. Carol clearly loved her and this small gesture solidified that love for Therese. A love that grew stronger every day. Her eyes welled with tears and she looked into Carol’s eyes.

“You did this for me?”

“Well, mostly for myself. I want you on me always and this way, you kind of are. But it’s for you as well, I suppose.”

“When did you get this?”

“Today. Abby went with me. She told me that I was crazy. Maybe I am … for you.” Carol smiled. “Do you … like it?” Carol asked nervously. She was unsure of how Therese would react.

“Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me.” Therese looked down at the little spot of her, occupied on Carol’s body. “You scarred yourself for _me_.” She lightly ran her finger over the tattoo. “I love it.” Therese smiled. “Did it hurt? I’ve always wanted to get one.”

“It wasn’t too bad. I’ve given birth to a child, so this was a breeze.”

“It’s too bad that it’s not healed. I want to put my mouth on it.”

“Soon enough, baby.”

“Well, I can think of a few other places to put my mouth.” Therese smirked as she ran her hand over Carol’s mound.

Carol's legs fell open as she wanted fiercely to feel Therese's mouth on her. Therese kissed and nibbled a path up Carol's thighs and moved her fingers to Carol's clit, making slow circles. She heard Carol sigh lightly.

"Mmmm, Therese. You feel so good."

Therese moved her fingers to Carol's entrance, swirling them in the wetness that she found. She moved them through Carol's folds and up to her clit, making slow circles once she settled there. She kissed a path to Carol's entrance and slid her tongue inside, fucking her slowly with it. She loved the way Carol tasted and smelled. Therese pulled her tongue out and moved her face against Carol's cunt, drenching it in Carol's wetness. She wanted to cover her face in it, so that she could smell Carol's sex on her later with every breath that she took. Therese flattened her tongue and ran it up to Carol's clit. She sucked in the engorged nub slowly as she entered Carol with two fingers.

"Oh, Therese. You _do_ love me, don't you?"

"So much, baby."

Carol moved her hands to her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Therese looked up to watch, mesmerized by seeing Carol touching herself. She hadn't realized that she stopped until Carol looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I got distracted watching you. I want to do that for you, but with my mouth." 

Therese crawled up Carol's body. Settling her mouth on Carol's breasts, she sucked in the nipple hard causing Carol to moan her name and she smiled against her breast. Carol arched her back and pulled Therese hard against her. Therese knew what it meant – Carol wanted her to suck harder and she did without disappointment. Therese moved one of her legs in between Carol’s and felt her wetness cover her thigh. She moved her mouth to Carol’s and kissed her deeply as Carol began to move her hips, grinding herself against Therese’s thigh. Therese started to grind herself against Carol’s thigh and they both worked up a slow, steady rhythm, each enjoying the friction from each other. Hands got lost on each other’s body and breasts pressed together as they ground harder. Carol’s hand found the back of Therese’s head, getting lost in the brunette hair and she held on, slightly tugging, the way that Therese liked it. Tongues danced together, a slow beautiful back and forth dance. Carol could feel her clit throbbing, she was going to explode and waited for Therese, until she knew that she was close even though she was slipping on her thigh from her wetness. 

“Baby, are you going to cum? I’m so close. I want you to cum with me.” She looked into Therese’s eyes.

“I am,” Therese breathed out. “I’m going to cum.”

They exploded at the same time, a frenzy of fireworks as they held each other tightly and their bodies trembled together. Both of them were wet from their orgasms, sweat and wet kisses and they slid against each other as they came down, hips still moving slowly.

Carol pushed the hair from Therese’s forehead and wiped the sweat away. They both finally stopped moving and Therese moved off of Carol. Both laid there, letting their breathing even out. Carol took Therese’s hand in her own and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently.

“I love you so much, darling.”

“I love you, too. I love being with you. I hate it when we’re not together.”

“Ugh, so do I. I hate it when you’re not here with me, especially at night. I love sleeping next to you. I’m miserable without you.”

Therese rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. “So, what are you saying, Carol Aird?” Therese grinned.

“I’m saying that I miss you when you’re not here. I want you here all the time … but, I don’t know if you’re ready for that.” Carol looked up at the ceiling. “It’s probably too soon and I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Carol … are you asking me to live with you?” Therese smiled at Carol’s nervousness. 

“I guess, but … I’m sure that you don’t want to yet and I understand, sweetheart.” Carol swallowed hard.

“Ask me.”

Carol looked over at Therese, surprised at her response.

“Do you want to live with me?”

“Yes,” Therese said without hesitation.

Carol was flooded with relief. “Are you serious? You really do want to live with me?”

“Of course. I want to be with you all the time.”

“You’re okay with living with Rindy also?”

“Yes, silly. I love Rindy and I would love to live with the both of you, if you’ll both have me.”

“I’m sure Rindy will be okay with it. She likes you. She talks about you all the time.”

“She does?” Therese beamed.

“Yeah, she’s always asking me where you are when you’re not here.”

Therese leaned down to kiss Carol. “I can’t wait to move in with you.”

“Me either, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos and moving in! Wow!


	27. I Kissed a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away from this one for a while. I've had a pretty bad case of writer's block, but hopefully, it's gone!
> 
> Ligeria, you're the best!

Therese loved waking up next to Carol. She was so soft against her. Therese loved watching Carol while she slept. Her golden curls were in disarray on the pillow and one of her arms was thrown above her head haphazardly. The sheet had pooled at Carol’s waist, revealing her perfect breasts. Therese took the opportunity to take a photo of her. Carol heard the shutter and turned to see Therese holding her camera. 

“What are you doing?” Carol asked sleepily.

“Capturing the moment.”

“While I’m naked?”

“Yep.” Therese smiled victoriously and set her camera on the nightstand. 

“Come here,” Carol said as she quickly pulled Therese on top of her. “I love waking up with you and can’t wait to wake up with you every day, forever.”

Carol wrapped her legs around Therese, pinning her to the bed and propelling her hips upward as she cupped Therese’s butt cheeks in her hands.

“What are _you_ doing, Carol?”

“Capturing my own moment,” Carol said as she pulled Therese in for a searing kiss.

Therese moaned into her mouth and began to thrust her hips against Carol. As they built up a rhythm, they could feel their heat against one another. Therese kissed Carol along her jawline and down to her neck, sucking in the flesh slowly. Carol could feel how close she was to a climax as she began to breathe heavily.

“Baby,” Carol whispered and her breath was shaky. “Don’t stop.”

“Mom, are you in there?” Rindy asked, knocking softly on the door.

Carol and Therese both froze, staring at each other.

“Fuck,” Carol whispered, defeated and Therese collapsed on top of her. “Yes, sweetheart. Give me a minute,” Carol called out.

“Oh, I wasn’t sure if you were home or not. Is Therese with you?”

“Yes, she is. We’ll be out in a minute.”

“That’s all right, Mom. I’m fine.”

“No, baby, we’re not doing anything.” Carol sighed. “I guess we’ll have to get used to being interrupted,” she whispered into Therese’s ear and kissed her neck. “Fuck, I was so close, too,” Carol said as she tried to calm her breathing. “Let’s get up, darling. I’ve worked up an appetite with you.”

“I promise that I’ll finish you later,” Therese whispered.

“Mmmm, that’s a promise that you better keep, Miss Belivet.”

“I will.”

Carol reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and put on some clothes and so did Therese. Carol went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Therese followed and she still felt odd walking out of Carol’s bedroom with Rindy there. She felt almost guilty, not wanting to take Carol’s time away from her daughter. Therese grabbed her laptop to do some work, so that she wouldn’t disturb Rindy and Carol. She could see that Rindy had something that she wanted to tell her mother.

“Is everything okay, darling?” Carol asked Rindy. “You look nervous.”

“I have to tell you something, but I don’t want you to be angry.”

“What is it, sweetheart. You can tell me anything.”

“Oh, I can go to the bedroom,” Therese said as she closed her laptop and stood up.

“No, I don’t want you to leave.” Rindy quickly stopped her and Therese sat back down. She glanced at Rindy and then at Carol and took a deep breath. “I’d feel more comfortable with you here, Therese.”

Rindy took a deep breath and looked at Carol. “Mom … last night … I had sex for the first time.”

Carol stood there, stunned, but knew that she had to say something. “Wow. I guess I should have taken you to the doctor for birth control sooner. I don’t know what I was thinking.” She could see that Rindy was feeling embarrassed. “Please tell me that you used protection at least.” 

Carol stood there, waiting for Rindy to answer. Therese could see that Rindy was looking for the right thing to say, but that she was working something out in her head.

“Oh, Rindy.” Carol tilted her head back and shook it. “You didn’t, did you?”

“Well, no, but …”

“Rindy! I thought that you were smarter than that?!” Carol said, disappointed. 

“Mom, it’s not what you think.”

“Then, what is it? Tell me.”

Therese could see that Rindy was beginning to fidget and she walked over to her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

“It’s okay, Rindy. You can tell us,” Therese said softly.

Rindy hung her head, staring at the floor.

“It was with a girl.”

Carol’s mouth hung open, shocked by Rindy’s admission, but relieved in a way. Therese looked up at Carol and grinned. Carol couldn’t help but to smile back at her.

“Rindy, you scared the shit out of me,” Carol said, chuckling.

“I’m sorry, I was nervous to tell you.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“I guess I’ve been feeling somewhat confused about these feelings that I’ve had for her and I finally told her and she said that she felt the same way.” Rindy sat there, fidgeting with her hands. “I mean, we didn’t really know what to do, but I know that I enjoyed it.” Rindy smiled.

“Well, darling, there’s nothing wrong with that. For the record, I would have been okay if it was a boy. I only panicked because you said that you didn’t use protection.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“So, you enjoyed it, huh?” Carol grinned and Rindy’s face turned red.

“Yes, Mom, but I don’t want to talk about the details with you.”

“Why not? I could probably teach you something,” Carol said, laughing.

“Ew, Mom. Stop.”

Therese laughed at them. “Carol, leave her alone.” Therese looked at Rindy. “You can talk to me if you ever need to, you know that, right? If you don’t feel comfortable asking your mother questions, you can come to me.”

“Rindy, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. You can talk to me about anything, really. I understand if there are things that you don’t want to ask me. You always have Therese and I’m sure Abby wouldn’t mind giving you advice either.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Rindy smiled at Carol. “And thank you, Therese. I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem, Rindy.”

Rindy said that she had to get ready for work and went to her bedroom. Carol and Therese stood there, smiling at each other. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect that. Has Rindy ever mentioned that she was dating anyone?”

“No and she never talks about boys. I should have seen that one.”

Therese went to Carol and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You know,” Therese lowered her voice, “You’d be the one to talk to about pleasing a woman. You’re very good.”

Carol smiled at Therese. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Carol said and pulled Therese in for a passionate kiss.

“Gross.” 

Rindy startled the both of them and they jumped. Therese pulled herself away from Carol and was blushing.

“Oh stop,” Carol laughed. “It’s not like you’ve never kissed a girl.” Carol raised her eyebrows.

Rindy said that she was going to be gone most of the day, but would probably be back that night.

“Rindy, wait. There’s something that I need to ask you about.”

“If it’s about the logistics of lesbian sex, I’m not ready to talk to you about that.”

“It’s not that. Come sit down.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” It was Carol’s turn to be nervous. “I just want to know how you would feel about … Therese moving in here.”

Therese was shaky, scared that Rindy wouldn’t accept her. She desperately wanted Rindy’s approval.

“Seriously?” Rindy smiled and was clearly happy with the idea. “That’s awesome!” 

Rindy hugged Therese and Therese looked over at Carol. Overcome with emotion, Carol’s eyes became shiny. Her life had never felt as perfect as it had right then and there.

“Rindy, are you sure? I don’t want to feel like I’m imposing on you in any way,” Therese said with Rindy’s arms still around her.

“Are you kidding?! I want you to live with us!” The excitement in Rindy’s voice was undeniable and Therese was ecstatic.

She gave her mom a kiss and thanked her for being so understanding and went to work.

“It looks like you’re moving in,” Carol said as she fixed breakfast for them.

“So, I have a question,” Therese said nervously.

“Shoot.”

“I want to take some pictures of you.”

“Is that a question?”

“No … what I’m saying is that I want to take some nude pictures of you … for an exhibit.”

“You want to show nude pictures of me?”

“I do. If you’ll let me. Would you be comfortable with that?”

“I never thought about it before. I think I’d be okay with it.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

After they ate breakfast, Therese went to shower. Carol decided to surprise Therese and slipped in with her, wrapping her arms around her stomach and kissing her on the nape of her neck.

“You couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“No, darling. I was hoping that you would finish me off like you said that you would.”

“I can finish you many times today if you’d like,” Therese said and turned around in Carol’s arms.

“You always have excellent ideas,” Carol said and leaned in to kiss her. When she pulled back, she gazed into Therese’s eyes, thinking about how much she loved her. “Forty two,” she said softly.

“Forty two?” Therese was puzzled.

“Forty two including you.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s a lot. Were you expecting more?”

“I don’t know what I was expecting. I guess I expected it to be a lot because you were so nervous. But I know people who have slept with way more people than that.”

“I wanted to tell you because I want you to know me. It’s hard for me to open up, but I’m trying because I love you so much and I know that you’re curious.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you telling me about yourself.” She kissed Carol passionately.

“You’re not bothered by that?”

“No, I told you before that I don’t care how many people that you’ve been with. That’s your past, I’ll be your future.”

“Mmmm, baby you are.” 

“It’s time for _you_ to get up against the wall now.”

Carol’s eyes darkened and she leaned back against the wall, watching Therese as her face came closer to her own. Therese kissed Carol’s neck and the older woman let out a moan. Her hand slipped down over Carol’s breasts, over her stomach and stopped between her legs.

“Open your legs, baby,” Therese whispered in her ear and Carol parted her legs.

“You know, I love it when you tell me what to do. It’s sexy.”

“You’re sexy,” Therese said as slid two fingers inside of Carol. 

Therese kissed along Carol’s collarbone and settled on her neck. She left wet kisses as she moved her fingers delicately in and out of Carol. She moved her thumb to Carol’s sensitive nub and moved it in circles. The moans that were coming from Carol were getting louder and Therese enjoyed listening.

“If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to make me come,” she whispered into Carol’s ear. “You have the sexiest moans that I’ve ever heard.” 

Therese sucked in Carol’s earlobe and pulled one of Carol’s leg up to her waist to give her better access. Carol gasped, loving the new sensation.

“Fuck, Therese. Don’t stop.”

Therese smiled, loving the way that Carol swore during sex. Sure, Carol swore occasionally, but when it was because of her, Therese loved it more. Right now, her hand was unraveling Carol and she felt Carol’s velvety walls tighten around her fingers. Carol let out one last moan and held tightly onto Therese as she trembled. Therese kept her fingers inside of Carol as her orgasm subsided. She loved the way that Carol throbbed around her fingers.

“You weren’t lying when you said that you’d finish me.”

“We can do this all day if you want,” Therese said as she continued to kiss Carol’s neck and her collarbone.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Only since you came into my life.”

After they showered, Carol had asked Therese what she wanted to do that day and Therese said that she wanted to go to her apartment to start packing and to get some of her things that she would need. Carol said that she had some boxes and that she would help her.

Therese searched her apartment for essentials that she would need day to day. Carol went to Therese’s bedroom and looked for anything that she would need. When she opened one of the drawers, she came across Therese’s journal and ran her hand across the soft leather. She wanted to open it, but knew that morally, it was wrong. Curiosity was gnawing at her, willing her to open it. She opened the cover and shut it quickly, feeling wrong about it. She shoved it in one of the boxes and found an envelope with her name on it. It was sealed and she could tell that there was a letter inside.

“Therese?” she called out.

“Yes,” Therese said as she came into the bedroom.

“Did you write me a letter?”

“Oh, well … I put it in the envelope and thought about sending it, but realized that it was stupid to send to you. It’s from my journal.”

“Oh.” Carol looked at her confused. “Could I read it?”

“It’s not a happy letter, Carol.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wrote it after our fight. If you want to read it, you’re welcome to. I wouldn’t if I were you. I mean, why would you want to bring back those feelings again?”

“I want to know what you were feeling at the time.”

“Why? It’s just going to be painful. But if you really want to, you can.”

Therese went to pack some more things from the living room. She wanted her record player and her records. She also wanted to give Carol some privacy to read the letter if she wanted to. When she started to pull some of her favorite pictures off of the wall, she noticed how silent the apartment was. She was sure that Carol was done reading the letter since it wasn’t very long. When she went to the doorway of the bedroom, she saw the letter on the bed beside Carol and Carol was holding her head in her hands. Therese could see that Carol was silently crying. She sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Carol laid her head in the dip of Therese’s neck.

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m fine. I’m with you now and that’s all that matters,” Therese said softly. “I love you and all of that is in the past.”

Carol looked up at her, tears falling from her eyes.

“I hurt you badly. I wish that I could take it all back. I’ll never hurt you like that again. I promise.”

“I know you won’t. I told you not to read that damn thing, but you’re so stubborn. It’s one of your best and worst qualities.” Therese laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “Baby, don’t worry about it. Please?”

“I hate that I hurt you like that.”

“I know you do, but it made me stronger so something good came out of it.”

“You should hate me.”

“Stop it. Stop doing this to yourself. I’ve forgiven you, you need to find a way to forgive yourself.”

“I don’t think I can.” Carol shook her head.

Therese grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe Carol’s tears away.

“Come on, let’s not do this. There’s no reason to go back over this again, okay?”

Carol took a deep breath and sat up straight, flipping her head to move her hair away from her face.

“Okay.”

“Besides, you can spend the rest of our lives showing me how much you love me,” Therese said, holding Carol’s face in her hands. She leaned in to kiss her softly.

“Once again, Miss Belivet, you have the best ideas. Would you like me to show you how much I love you?”

“Please.”

Carol laid her down on the bed and made love to her the rest of the night. She did everything that Therese wanted her to do. The only time that they stopped was when Therese got hungry or thirsty, but after that, Carol didn’t stop. Her only intention was to show Therese exactly how much she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Rindy gay in another one, but I just couldn't help myself again.
> 
> I wonder what's in store for our ladies from here ...


	28. Hey Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back with an update and of course, there's sex.   
> ;-)
> 
> Ligeria, nothing but love!

When they got back to Carol’s the next morning, Carol helped Therese unpack some of her things. They were both exhausted from the night before and decided to shower and stay in bed all day. Therese took her laptop to bed with her and Carol took the newspaper with her.

“Let me do the crossword this time,” Therese said.

“You’re working and you know that the crossword is mine, not yours.”

“You say that it’s yours, but you ask me to help you with it.”

“Darling,” Carol said as she gazed into Therese’s eyes, “don’t you know why I ask you to help me?”

“No, why?”

“Think about how it usually ends.” Carol raised an eyebrow. “I ask you, you lean over and that continues until we're naked and breathless and then I let you finish the crossword anyway.”

“Well, that’s only happened a few times.”

“Yes and it’s worked every damn time.” Carol threw her head back and laughed.

“So, you’re trying to trick me into having sex with you?” Therese smiled.

“Darling …” Carol’s voice was sultry. “I don’t have to trick you to do that. Sometimes, all it takes is a look or a touch.” Carol leaned over and kissed Therese’s neck. “Or a kiss.”

“And you think that _I’m_ insatiable? You’re naughty.”

“And you love it.”

“I thought that you were exhausted from last night?”

“I am, but you do something to me that I can’t control,” Carol said as she continued to kiss Therese’s neck.

“Well, control yourself. I need to get some of these edits done.”

“But I won’t be long. I only need a few minutes,” Carol said as she kissed her cheek.

Therese was unfazed, staring at her computer, working hard. Carol straddled Therese’s lower legs and Therese looked up at her. She shook her head and went back to working. Carol was frustrated that Therese was more involved in her work than she was with Carol. She ground herself down on Therese’s legs, rubbing herself back and forth. Therese smiled and kept working and Carol decided to undress. Therese saw it all happen out of the corner of her eye. She could see that Carol brought her hands up to her breasts. That’s when Therese stopped working to watch Carol.

“I knew that I could pull you away from your work.”

“You think that you’re going to pull _me_ away? I’m simply enjoying the free show.”

When Carol trailed a hand down between her legs, the smile fell off of Therese’s face and her eyes darkened. She looked back up at Carol, who was smiling at her.

“Still not convinced?” Carol asked as she moved her hand back and forth.

Therese couldn’t take anymore and shut her laptop. She swiftly pushed her back on the bed, hooked her arms under Carol’s legs and dove into her center. She needed to taste her, to feel her on her face, to drown herself in Carol. She was relentless in her pursuit to bring her to climax; sucking, licking and flicking. Carol’s smell and taste were intoxicating to her. Carol was getting closer when they heard someone open the front door.

“Carol? Therese? Are you two done fucking yet?” Abby called out.

“Jesus Christ, can’t two people fuck in peace anymore?” Therese said when she came up for air.

“Abby, we’ll be out in a minute!” Carol called out.

“Take your time!” Abby said.

Therese stared at Carol. “I can’t finish now,” she whispered.

“Baby, if you don’t finish me, I will … and I’d much rather you do it.”

_Fuck it._

Therese dove her head back down, using her mouth to bring Carol to orgasm and Carol screamed out as she came. She handed Carol her clothes and kissed her.

“I knew you that I could stop you from working, darling,” Carol whispered.

“I guess I can’t help myself when it comes to you.”

“We’re done, Abby. You can come in now.”

Carol leaned back against the pillows and started her crossword while Therese got back to work. Abby walked in the bedroom, laughing.

“God, do you two ever stop?”

“No, we don’t,” Carol said with a smile.

“I see that Carol was the receiver on this one.” Abby laughed to herself.

“What are you talking about, Abby?” Carol asked.

“That one’s face.” Abby nodded to Therese and laughed.

Therese rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up to wipe off her face. 

“Better?” Therese said, sarcastically.

“Yeah, it was a little distracting,” Abby said as she sat next to Carol.

“What are you doing here, Abigail?” Carol asked.

“I thought I’d be kind and bring you two breakfast. What are you girls doing today?”

“You’re looking at it. We don’t have any plans. We were up kind of late last night at Therese’s apartment, getting a few things and doing some other things.”

“Mmm, I see. Hey, little mouth.” Abby leaned her head to look at Therese. “I hear you have quite the tongue.”

“Abby!” Carol smacked her on the arm.

Therese’s face turned bright red when she looked over at Abby and she shook her head.

“What’s your secret?” Abby asked Therese.

“I don’t have a secret, Abby. I just do what I like to do.”

“Well, maybe you could give me some pointers sometime.” Abby smirked. “Wait, are you two moving in together? I heard you say something about getting some things from Therese’s apartment.”

“We are.” Carol smiled. “Therese is moving in.”

“Congratulations! When’s the wedding?”

“Probably not for a while, Abby,” Therese said.

“What are you doing today?” Carol asked Abby.

“Nothing, really. Mind if I hang out with you two?”

“Of course not. Climb in,” Carol said and moved over for Abby to get in beside her.

“Where’s your lady?” Carol asked.

“Oh, we broke up,” Abby said it like it was nothing.

“What?” Therese looked over at Abby, surprised. April never told Therese about it.

“It’s no big deal. We ended it fine. We’re going to be friends.”

“Abby’s probably already on to the next one,” Carol said.

“Are you implying that I’m a whore?” Abby asked. “You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“No, you’re not, Abby,” Carol said.

“Have you been with a lot of women, Abby?” Therese asked.

Carol and Abby both laughed.

“Yes,” Abby said, unashamed.

“How many?” Therese was curious.

“Ummm, one sixteen.”

“A hundred and sixteen! Damn!”

“What can I say? I love the women and they love me.”

“Maybe I’m the one who needs pointers from _you_.”

“Hey! You’re not trying to find other women.” Carol slapped Therese on the arm.

“I’m kidding, baby. Obviously, I don’t need any pointers. You were screaming a minute ago from what I was doing to you.”

“She definitely doesn’t need any, judging by how drenched her face was whenever I came in,” Abby said.

“She’s pretty good, Abby.” Carol winked at Therese. “What did you bring to eat? I’m starving,” Carol said to Abby.

They both got up, leaving Therese in bed to continue working on her photos. Carol brought a tray back for Therese and they all sat there, eating and watching tv. Abby looked over at Carol occasionally feeding Therese and Therese doing the same with Carol.

“Ugh, you two are gross,” Abby said and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, we’ll stop. That’s the second time in two days that we’ve been called gross.” Carol laughed.

“Let me guess, Rindy said it.”

Carol nodded.

They all heard the door unlock and Carol called out for Rindy, letting her know that they were in the bedroom. Rindy walked to the bedroom and laughed when she saw the three of them sitting in bed together.

“What the hell are you three doing?” Rindy laughed.

“Hanging out in bed all day. Want to join us?” Carol asked.

“Sure,” Rindy said and fell down on the bed. “I’m exhausted.”

“Some boy keep you up all night?” Abby winked at Rindy.

Carol and Therese both laughed to themselves.

“Mom! You said something, didn’t you?”

“Sweetheart, I didn’t say anything. I promise.”

Abby sat there, looking confused.

“Was I right? Was it a boy?”

“Why don’t you tell your aunt?” Carol looked at Rindy.

“No, Mom.”

“I’ll tell her,” Carol said.

“Fine.” Rindy rolled her eyes.

“Your niece is more like us than you think.” Carol looked at Abby. “It seems that a certain _girl_ has been keeping her up at night.”

“Rindy, you dog!” Abby exclaimed. “Is she cute? How many times have you slept together?”

“Yes, she’s cute, but that’s all that I’m telling you.”

“When do we get to meet her?” Carol asked.

“Never. You two are embarrassing.” She pointed to Abby and Carol. “The only way that you can is if Therese is there. She knows how to shut you both up.”

“Well, she had your mother screaming not too long ago,” Abby said.

“Abby!” Carol slapped her.

“Oh god. See, it’s stuff like that. That’s why I don’t want you to meet her. All you’ll do is embarrass me.”

“I won’t Rindy, I promise,” Carol said, trying to reassure her. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Therese still better be there.”

“I will, Rin.” Therese smiled at her. She moved closer to Carol and patted the empty spot beside her for Rindy. “Come here.”

Rindy crawled up the bed and laid down on her side facing Therese. She wrapped her arm around Therese’s stomach.

“Thank you, Therese,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome. I’m always here for you.” 

Therese put her arm over Rindy’s and Carol watched the interaction. Her heart swelled watching her girls and she didn’t want to ruin their moment. She looked at Therese and mouthed “I love you.” Therese smiled back at her.

The four of them spent the rest of the day in Carol’s bed, talking, watching tv and eating. Therese was happy that she had her own little family that came along with being with Carol. They loved her and she loved them. It was the first time that she had ever felt like she had a real family and she loved it.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent packing, moving and unpacking Therese’s things from her apartment. Both women were exhausted from all of the moving. They had agreed that once everything settled down, Therese would take the nude pictures of Carol.

“That’s it, I’m done. I need a break from all of this,” Therese said to herself as she hung up a photo. 

Therese went to shower after she had been unpacking and hanging up pictures since she got home from work. She had a short day and got home early that Friday. That day at work, she finished Rindy’s senior portraits and couldn’t wait to show her.

Carol was late coming home; she had already called Therese to let her know that she would be late and that she would pick up something to eat on the way home. When Carol got home, she heard music coming from their bedroom and the shower running. Even though they had both been working tirelessly to move Therese in, Carol still loved coming home to Therese. It was calming to come home to the woman that she was hopelessly in love with. She smiled when she walked into the bedroom and the bathroom door was open. Therese was in the shower, singing along to the music and hadn’t heard Carol come home. Carol walked into the bathroom with a grin on her face and pulled back the shower curtain to watch Therese. Her back was turned to Carol and she was singing and dancing. Carol chuckled and scared Therese.

“Are you fucking crazy?! You scared the hell out of me!” Therese yelled when she heard Carol laughing.

“I’m sorry, baby. You’re just so adorable.”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. You did that shit on purpose.” Therese knew that she couldn’t stay mad at Carol for long, but she tried to get her point across and was failing. She turned her back to Carol in a huff.

“Sweetheart, don’t be angry. Please?”

Therese stood there, smiling and knew that she wasn’t angry. She turned around, straight faced and glared at Carol.

“I’m sorry.” Carol reached for Therese’s hand.

“You’re going to be,” Therese said and pulled Carol into the shower, fully clothed and held her under the falling water.

Carol stood there, laughing, knowing that she couldn’t be angry with Therese. She knew that she deserved it.

“Is it funny?” Therese asked with a smile.

Carol nodded. “I need a shower anyway, so you did me a favor.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.”

“Were you trying to get a rise out of me, darling?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it won’t work. I can’t be angry with you. Especially when you’re so cute and naked,” Carol said with a smirk and pulled Therese tight against her. “And wet.”

“It seems that I’ve made you wet, too,” Therese said as she started to unbutton Carol’s shirt.

“Darling, you have no idea how wet I am.”

“You’re bad.”

“I know.”

Carol took off the rest of her clothes and threw them on the bathroom floor.

“You know that you have to clean those clothes,” Carol said.

“How do you figure that?”

“You’re the one who pulled me in here.”

“Because you scared me. It’s your own fault.”

“Fine, but I think your intention was to get me naked. So, by default, you should have to clean them.”

“I’ll deal with it as long as I have you naked with me. I’ve missed you and our alone time.”

“Me too, baby.”

They showered and went to the kitchen to eat. Therese told Carol that she was done with Rindy’s portraits.

“So, who’s the new band that you were listening to when I came in?”

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.” Therese was excited. “I’m photographing them for Rolling Stone next week.”

“Really?”

“There a band from Australia. They’re fairly new. _Rolling Blackouts Coastal Fever._ Never heard of them until Rolling Stone called me, but they’re pretty good.”

“Are they coming to you?”

“Yes. I can’t wait for it.”

“I have to go with Abby tomorrow to look at some pieces for the store. I’ll be gone in the morning, but I should be back by lunch.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, it’ll be boring. Stay here and finish hanging your pictures, sweetheart. I love what you’ve done with them so far.” Carol smiled at her. “Baby, can we just sleep tonight? I’m worn out.”

“Yes, please.”

The next morning, Carol went to Abby’s apartment early to wake her up. _Of course she’s still asleep._ Carol took the opportunity to try and scare her best friend by jumping onto her while she was still asleep. It didn’t scare her, but it definitely woke her.

“Get off of me, bitch.” Abby grumbled.

“Come on. You said that you’d be awake.”

“I know, I know. I don’t need much time. Just let me throw something on and I’ll be ready.”

“Hurry up.”

“Does the little one suspect anything?”

“No and you better keep your mouth shut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what's Carol got up her sleeve?


	29. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for all of her hard work!

When Carol got back that afternoon, Therese was still asleep in bed. Carol wanted to pounce on her, but chose to slide in behind her. Therese hummed when she felt Carol against her.

"How are you still asleep? It's twelve thirty."

"I'm worn out, Carol." Therese laughed. "I'm exhausted from all of the moving and occasional sex with you."

"I know, baby. But now that you're here, we have some time to relax," Carol said as she moved her hand under Therese's shirt and up to her breast.

"Do you call this relaxing?"

"Well, if you want me to stop, I can," Carol said playfully.

"Did you and Abby find anything?" Therese asked as she rolled over to kiss Carol.

"We did. But I'm not worried about that right now," Carol said and slipped her hand in Therese's underwear. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"How can you miss me if you were asleep?"

"Because I knew that you weren't holding me. Baby …” Therese said softly. “Rindy’s in her room.”

“Fuck,” she whispered. “I forgot she was home. Well, that’s never stopped me before.”

“You better shut the door if you don’t want her walking in on us.”

Carol grunted. “I don’t feel like getting up. I’ll finish you later. I need to talk to you anyway.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering if you can get some time off of work.”

“How much time?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“A couple of weeks?! Do you know how much money I lose in a couple of weeks?”

“Baby … for me. Please?” Carol asked softly as she stroked Therese’s stomach. “I want to do something special for you.”

“You know that I can’t resist when you ask me that way.” Therese sighed. “Let me look at my schedule and see what I can do. Do you have a preference for the date or just whenever?”

“Whenever you can, darling.”

“What do you have planned, Carol Aird? Will you even tell me?”

“We’re going somewhere.”

“Okay? That’s pretty vague. Where are we going?”

“Since you must know, I want to take you to Italy and to Paris. Have you ever been there?”

“No.” Therese shook her head, unable to think clearly. “Are you serious?!”

“I am, darling. But since you can’t leave work, we don’t have to go.” Carol shrugged as if it was nothing and then slowly smiled.

“Are you kidding?! No, we’re going!” Therese exclaimed. She pulled Carol down to kiss her. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because I love you and I want to take you somewhere that you’ve never been.” She nipped at Therese’s neck. “And I want to be alone with you and free to make love to you whenever I want,” she whispered into her ear. “And in the most romantic city in the world.”

“Mmmm, that sounds excellent. I can’t wait.” Therese rolled over to reach for her laptop on the nightstand. “Let me look at my schedule, babe.”

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you in Paris?” Carol lowered her voice.

“What?” Therese asked as she tilted her head closer to Carol.

“I’m going to lick all over your body until you’re screaming my name,” she whispered. “And no one will give a shit how loud you’ll be.”

“You better not be teasing me.”

“Never, darling.”

Therese refocused and looked at her schedule to see when she could get some free time.

“Okay, I can get two weeks at the end of next month. Does that work for you, gorgeous?”

“Absolutely.”

“All right, I’ll put this in the calendar and update it in the cloud. It looks like you and I are going on a trip, my love.”

Carol closed Therese’s laptop and trailed her hand up Therese’s thigh, stopping at her mound, rubbing slowly over her shorts.

“Carol. I told you that Rindy’s here.”

“Shhh … be quiet, darling.”

“You’re so bad,” she whispered.

Carol rubbed over her clit and when she saw that Therese was unable to control her body, she slipped her hand into the younger woman’s underwear and made circles on her clit. 

“Baby, the door’s open.”

“Quiet,” Carol whispered as she continued her ministrations.

She moved her hand fast, knowing that it was possible to be caught by her daughter if she took her time. Therese’s hips came off the bed as she fought hard not to scream and bit down on the back of her hand as she came.

“Carol, I can’t believe you.”

“I needed to touch you, baby. I couldn’t help myself. You just look so damn cute.”

In reality, Carol was doing everything that she could in order to avoid telling Therese about her morning. She didn’t want to lie to her, but she couldn’t tell her just yet what she was doing with Abby. Carol figured that an orgasm would distract Therese just enough and she was right. She flashed a cocky smile when she looked at Therese who was still trying to calm herself.

“Oh, you’re just so satisfied with your work, aren’t you?”

“I am, darling. I love making you come.”

“When can we take those pictures?”

“Oh, you can’t wait to get me naked, can you?”

“I really can’t.”

“Where do you want to take them?”

“I was thinking here, in _our_ bed and some at the studio.”

“Whenever works for you, darling.”

Therese put her hands between Carol’s legs.

“Don’t get rid of this hair. They don’t need to see all of you. You can trim it, but leave most of it.”

“Mmmm, I like it when you’re possessive.”

“Well, you’re mine. I don’t want everyone else to see what I get to see,” she said looking directly into Carol’s eyes.

“I _am_ yours, sweetheart. Only yours.”

“Can you come to the studio Tuesday? I have an opening at two.”

“I think I can. I’ll let Abby know.”

“All right, I need to go develop Rindy’s photos.”

Carol had helped Therese turn one of the spare rooms into a darkroom for her. It was Carol’s suggestion, something that she had wanted to do for Therese and the younger woman was beyond thrilled. She didn’t have one in her apartment and always went to the studio if she ever needed to develop any photos. Rindy had been relentlessly bugging Therese to show her how to develop film and Therese thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to show her. She used film for Rindy’s photos. Therese always enjoyed the way that film looked and knew that Rindy would look better on film since she looked so much like Carol.

Therese stopped by Rindy’s room to tell her to meet her in the darkroom and Carol knew that Therese would be in there most of the day, developing photos so she decided to book their trip. She looked down at her phone when she heard it buzzing and saw that it was Abby.

“Hey, Abby. What’s up?”

“Did she buy it?”

“You mean my excuse for this morning? Yeah, she thought we were looking at furniture.”

“Did you ask her about the trip?”

“Yeah, we’re going next month.”

“Are you sure that you can wait that long?”

“Haha," she said sarcastically. "Of course.”

“Carol, do you know what you’re doing?”

“Since she’s came into my life, I never know what I’m doing.” Carol smiled. “But I’m madly in love with her, Abby.” Carol hesitated. “Do you think I’m crazy? For doing this?”

“No. You’re the sane one out of the two of us. You said it yourself, you’re in love with her. I know you are because I’ve never seen you like this. Do you really think that you can wait that long?”

Carol laughed. “I think I can and don’t you dare lose it. You have it locked away, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Good. Keep it that way and don’t you dare open your mouth to anyone.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

* * *

Carol came to the studio on Tuesday for the photo shoot with Therese. She met her in her office and asked her what she had in mind since there weren’t going to be any clothes involved and Carol wasn’t used to a photo shoot like this. Therese told her what she wanted and they went to the main studio. Therese locked the door behind her. She told Carol that she wanted some of her undressing. Carol sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and waited while Therese set up.

“Is this the chair that you wanted me on when we first met?”

Therese looked up and grinned. “It is.”

“Well, we could make your fantasy come true exactly as you imagined.”

“Patience, my dear. We can do that afterward. Besides, after I get done taking these photos of you, I won’t be able to stop myself from putting my mouth all over you.”

“Mmmm, I can’t wait.”

Therese had Carol stand up and fixed the lighting. She stood behind her camera and looked through the lens to focus. She chose to use a digital camera for the auto focus, knowing that she would be too distracted by Carol’s naked form.

“All right, gorgeous. Take off your jacket and unbutton your shirt … slowly.”

Carol did as she was told and Therese snapped some pictures. Carol couldn’t help the seductive look in her eyes as she looked at Therese and the younger woman saw Carol’s eyes were already dark. Before Carol was able to take her shirt off, Therese stopped her and arranged her shirt, lightly brushing her fingers over the swell of Carol’s breast. Carol’s breath quickened at the touch and she leaned in to lightly kiss Therese.

“You’re doing that on purpose, darling,” she whispered.

“I am. I want you to look aroused.”

“I _am_ aroused,” she said as her voice lowered.

“Good,” Therese said and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Carol’s breast. 

Therese went back to her camera and took some more pictures and told Carol different positions that she wanted her in. She told her to take her pants off and Carol did. Therese was sure that she never saw anyone remove a piece of clothing more sexy than Carol did. Therese could feel herself becoming warm as she tried to reign in her desire to make love to Carol right then. She was sure that Carol knew the effect that she had on Therese by the way that she was smiling at her.

“What’s wrong, darling? Your neck and face are becoming red.”

“I’m fighting the urge to rip off your clothes and have my way with you right now.”

Therese walked back over to Carol and took her shirt off of her.

“Are you going to have your way with me, darling?”

“Not yet. I want to take off your bra,” she said as her shaky hands unhooked Carol’s bra and removed it. She gazed at Carol’s breasts and felt her heart pounding against the inside of her chest. Her hands slowly moved up Carol’s sides and to her breasts, palming softly. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“I thought you were going to wait, sweetheart.” Carol moved her hands to Therese’s hips, pulling her close.

“I am, but I want your nipples to be hard for these pictures.”

“They already were,” she said just above a whisper. “They always are with you.”

“But this way, I get to touch your beautiful breasts. Wouldn’t you rather have it this way?”

“If I had it my way, we’d _both_ be naked right now.”

Therese knelt down in front of Carol and removed her underwear and she was happy to see Carol’s blonde curls. She slid her hands back up Carol’s legs and to her behind. Her face was level with Carol’s curls and she could smell her sex. She pushed her face into Carol and inhaled and when she did, Carol weaved her fingers through Therese’s hair.

“Carol, you smell so good,” she breathed out against the older woman.

“Baby, you _feel_ good.” Carol could feel her heart racing and ached for Therese’s mouth. “You don’t have to wait, you know. You can have me now and we can finish the photos after … if you want.”

“Is that what you want, baby?” Therese asked as she lightly ran her lips along Carol’s mound, teasing.

“I want to feel your mouth on me.” 

Carol’s eyes were closed as she pulled Therese against her and the younger woman quickly pulled back. Therese stood up and kissed Carol.

“Not yet. Now, I have you looking exactly like I wanted.”

“Oh, you’re a tease.”

“No, baby. I’m going to have you after I take some more pictures.”

“If I'll let you.”

“You’ll be begging for it,” she said and pinched Carol’s nipples.

“You’re probably right.”

Therese went back to her camera and went back to work, snapping more pictures and telling Carol how to pose. She was satisfied with the pictures that she had of Carol and looked at them on her computer to see if there was maybe a pose that she had missed or if there was any more that she wanted to take.

“Do you want to see them?”

Carol looked at the pictures and told Therese that she forgave her for teasing her earlier because the pictures that Therese took after that were the best ones. 

“I told you that they would look better if I had you completely aroused.”

“I still am,” she said as she stroked Therese’s neck with her fingers and it sent chills over the younger woman’s body. “Are you?”

“I’ve only been staring at you naked for what feels like an eternity. What the hell do you think?”

“Please don’t make me wait any longer. I need you.”

“I’m not, baby.” Therese turned around on her stool and kissed Carol’s stomach. “Go sit on that chair.”

“Your fantasy chair?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Carol sat down on the chair, smiling as she waited for Therese. 

“Open your legs for me,” Therese said as she picked up her camera.

Carol grinned and opened her legs. She watched as Therese focused her camera and snapped a picture.

“I hope you won’t be showing these.”

“No, these are for me.”

Carol moved her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples for Therese’s entertainment. When Therese couldn’t stand not to have her mouth on Carol any longer, she set her camera down and went to her. She knelt down in front of Carol and ran her trembling fingers through Carol’s drenched folds. Therese lowered her mouth onto Carol's wet center, moaning when the liquid met her mouth.

Carol threw her head back and gasped when she felt Therese's tongue enter her. She moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, making Carol wetter than she already was. Therese pulled back and breathed out hot against her, teasing her.

"Why must you tease me?" Carol asked, breathlessly.

"Because I enjoy it and so do you." Therese smirked.

Carol grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hard against her and Therese laughed.

"Stop being a tease."

Therese latched onto Carol's clit, sucking it in and stroking it with her tongue. 

"Is that better, baby?"

"It's perfect. Don't stop."

Therese took Carol's legs and placed them on her shoulders. She wanted to feel Carol's smooth legs tighten around her head when she came. The new position allowed Therese to reach Carol's breasts easier and she tugged at her nipples. When Carol let out a guttural moan, Therese told her to be quiet because there were still people there. Carol didn't care and let out another moan. Therese pulled back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't."

"Then you need to control yourself."

"I will. Don't stop. I'm almost there."

Therese put her mouth back on Carol's clit and when she stroked harder, Carol finally came and let out another moan. Therese couldn't do anything but laugh.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it," Carol said, laughing.

"Bullshit ... well, now everyone knows we were fucking. Thanks."

"Maybe they didn't hear me."

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure they heard you down the street."

"Well, then that's a testament as to how good your mouth is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does Carol have planned?


	30. You Don't Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away, but hopefully my writer's block is gone ... for now. Many thanks to Ligeria for everything she does and for one of the ideas in this chapter!
> 
> Oh ... and some smut. ;-)

Therese had the photo shoot with the band on Tuesday and it seemed to go pretty well and she was right. Rolling Stone had called her the following week to tell her that they wanted to use her again and that they would be in touch. She had finished her photo shoot with Carol that following weekend in their bed and was more satisfied with those than the ones from the studio. Rindy had told Therese that she wanted for her and Carol to meet her girlfriend. Therese had suggested that they go to dinner that Saturday night.

"Will you please keep Mom in check? I'm afraid that she'll embarrass me."

"I promise that she will be on her best behavior."

"Please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Therese." Rindy hugged her hard and Therese couldn't help but notice how similar that she felt to Carol even if she was a few inches taller than her mother.

"Anything for you."

Carol came home after she and Abby had been out looking for pieces for the store and Therese told her that they were going to dinner with Rindy and her girlfriend.

"You better behave yourself. I already told Rindy that I would keep you in check."

"I will, darling. I promise."

"If you don't, you'll have to deal with me later." Therese flashed a wicked smile.

"Oh, now I think I want to misbehave."

"You better not."

"I won't. But I wouldn't mind a punishment from you," she whispered in Therese's ear. "It's been far too long since we've played and I can't wait to get my hands on you." Carol ran her tongue over the shell of Therese's ear and kissed her neck, sending a shiver down Therese's spine.

"The next time Rindy's not staying here, we'll play."

Therese's heart started racing as she felt her arousal growing. She pulled away from Carol.

"You're making me hot. I need to get away from you."

"Why don't you go to the bedroom?"

"Because Rindy's here and I won't be able to control the screams that will come out of my mouth. We haven't had sex in a while and I know that I can't hold it in this time."

"I know. I miss you."

"Go get ready before I jump on you."

The three of them met Rindy's girlfriend at the restaurant and Rindy introduced them to Marina. She was shorter than Rindy, but Rindy towered over everyone, so Therese wasn't surprised by that. She had long, curly, brunette hair and she was cute. They walked in ahead of Carol and Therese and Therese tugged on Carol's arm.

"Behave yourself," she whispered in Carol's ear.

"As much as I'd love to be bad for you, I will control myself for Rindy's sake." Carol kissed her on the cheek. "I love that you're so protective of Rindy's feelings. It makes me love you even more."

"Are you two going to stand out here and make out or are we going to eat sometime soon?" Rindy asked when she opened the door.

"No, we're coming," Carol said and took Therese's hand as they walked in.

They were seated in a booth and ordered their food. Therese could see that Rindy was nervous. She knew that feeling all too well from when she met Rindy, so she asked Marina if she was going to college after graduation. Marina told them that she was going to school to be a pediatrician. She said that she loved children and wanted to be able to help them. 

"What made you want to do that?" Carol asked.

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters and I'm the oldest. I've been helping them for as long as I can remember and I love doing it, so I figured that would be the best option for me."

"How many brothers and sisters?" Therese asked.

"Three sisters and two brothers."

"Wow, you have a big family," Therese said.

"That's what happens when you grow up Catholic."

"Do your parents know about you and Rindy?"

"Yeah. They're not super strict about it. They know that I'm gay and they don't care."

"Well, that's refreshing," Carol said with a smile. "Have you had any other girlfriends?"

Therese could see Rindy wince and shift uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Carol, I don't think that's any of our business," Therese said, trying to make Rindy comfortable.

"What?" Carol looked at Therese.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind," Marina said. "Yes, I've had one other girlfriend."

Before the waiter came back with their food, Carol went to the bathroom and Marina had asked Therese how long she and Carol had been together.

"Oh ... about two months, I guess."

"Have you ... had a lot of girlfriends?" Marina asked cautiously.

"Besides, Carol, just two that meant anything. My first girlfriend was in school. We were together for six years."

"Wow."

"I was head over heels for her. She was beautiful and sweet and smart."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I foolishly thought that she felt the same way. She came to me one day with an engagement ring on her finger and said that she was going to marry some boy that she said she was in love with."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It wasn't meant to be, but I was heartbroken."

"When were you heartbroken?" Carol asked as she sat back down at the table.

"I was just telling Marina about my first girlfriend."

"Well, that's a story that I have yet to hear."

Therese retold the story to Carol and Carol took her hand.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Why haven't you told me about that?"

"I don't know. You never asked and it's unimportant."

"Well, I'm glad that she broke up with you." Carol leaned in to kiss Therese's neck. "Because then you wouldn't be here with me."

"Carol ... stop." Therese was blushing furiously and quickly looked over at Rindy. Therese still didn't feel right being affectionate with Carol in front of Rindy.

"What? You're mine and I can kiss you if I want."

"I don't feel right about it in front of Rindy."

"It's all right, Therese. Mom's affectionate. I'm used to it." Rindy smiled at Therese to ease her discomfort.

"See, she's used to it," Carol said and kissed her cheek.

After dinner, Rindy told Carol that she was going to stay at one of her friend's house. When Rindy and Marina left, Carol told Therese that she wanted to walk home.

"What do you want to do tonight, sweetheart? It's early. We can go out if you want. I'm sure Abby's already out, we could meet her at the bar."

"I'd rather take you home," Therese said with a sly smile.

"Is that so, Miss Belivet? And do what with me?"

"Whatever I feel like."

"You're awful cocky. What makes you think that I'll let you?"

"You'll be begging me."

Therese laughed and Carol pulled her into an alley, pressing her against the wall with her body. Her mouth came crashing down on Therese's neck as she sucked in the flesh, moaning at the taste of her. Carol moved her knee in between Therese's legs and moved her hand underneath Therese's shirt and up to her breasts.

"What makes you think that _I'll_ be the one doing the begging, darling?” she whispered in Therese's ear.

"I want you," Therese breathed out.

"I know, but you'll have to wait," Carol said and pulled herself off of Therese, eliciting a whimper from the younger woman. 

“You’re a tease … and I _won’t_ beg.”

“Well then … I guess I’ll just have to hold out until you do. I have a feeling that you _will_ be begging me.” Carol brought her face close to Therese’s. “And another thing, darling … I don’t mind holding out.”

Therese’s palms started to sweat when she thought about what Carol could possibly have planned. Carol seemed to surprise Therese with how diverse she could be in the bedroom. She was a chameleon; always changing between dominant, submissive, rough, soft, and Therese enjoyed the variety. No one else had ever wanted to explore with her and she was slowly discovering a new side of herself. Exploring with Carol was the ultimate thrill for Therese.

When they got back to the apartment, Therese went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine. Carol went to their bedroom and Therese heard her turn on some music and then she heard the shower running. Therese couldn’t stand to not take the opportunity to look at Carol’s naked body, so she went to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

“God, you’re fucking sexy.”

Carol wiggled her behind for Therese and the younger woman laughed.

“Would you like to join me, darling?”

“As tempting as that invitation is, I think I’ll wait until you’re finished.”

“Are you trying to hold out on me?”

“No, but if I shower with you, it’ll be too hard to actually shower.”

“Well, that’s probably best. I’ll need a minute to get ready for what I have planned.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, sweetheart.”

Carol went to her closet to change while Therese showered. She set a chair in the middle of their bedroom and left a note taped to it along with a remote control to the speaker on the dresser. Therese dried off and put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. When she opened the door to the bathroom and saw the chair, she tilted her head and smiled. Therese stood in the doorway and looked around the room, trying to see where Carol was. She called out for her, but received no reply. Walking over to the chair, she could feel her heart start to pound and picked up the note.

> Darling,  
>  Press play on the remote whenever you’re ready. Have a seat and get comfortable. I’ll be out in a minute, my sweet angel.  
>  XO

Therese grinned and sat down. She hit the play button and waited for Carol. When she heard the first few notes of _You Don’t Own Me_ , she laughed to herself. The door to the closet came open and Therese was floored when she saw Carol. She was wearing red underwear attached to red stockings with a garter belt, a red bra, a black blazer and a black tie that was loosely tied around her neck. Her mouth hung open and Carol sauntered over to her. She pushed Therese's chin up.

"Close your mouth, dear.”

Carol removed the tie and wrapped it around Therese’s neck, pulling the younger woman against her chest. Therese kissed Carol’s warm skin softly and licked the space between her breasts.

“Careful, darling. You don’t get to do that yet,” Carol said as she pushed Therese’s head back and straddled her lap.

“Why are you being a fucking tease? You want me to beg for you, don’t you?”

“Right now, I only want you to watch, but I’m sure that you’ll be begging, sweetheart,” she whispered into Therese’s ear sending chills down the younger woman’s spine.

Carol stood up and removed her blazer, throwing it on the bed. Carol moved seductively, running her hands from between her legs and up to her breasts. She unhooked her bra and threw it at Therese. She cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples and moaning for the younger woman.

Therese grinned, watching the woman in front of her. Her heart was pounding, causing her body to throb. It was hard to breathe, like all the air had gone out of the room. Therese had wondered how it was possible for one person to have this effect on her. Carol could completely dismantle her with one look. Therese knew that she was too stubborn to beg, but she was almost to the point of begging as she continued to watch the strip show being put on for her. When Carol straddled her lap and started grinding against her, Therese felt as if she was going to explode. Carol leaned down to kiss Therese’s neck.

“Why is it that you can kiss me, but I can’t kiss you?”

“You can, sweetheart … you just have to ask.”

Therese’s head fell back against the chair, defeated. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

“May I kiss you?”

Carol tilted her head to the side and a slow smile crept across her face. “It doesn’t sound like you want it bad enough, darling.” Carol ran a hand beneath Therese’s shirt and up to her breast. She toyed with the taut nipple, rolling and pinching it between her fingers. “Do you want it bad enough?”

“I do … but I don’t want to beg.”

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to continue to watch.”

Carol stood up, moving once again, seductively as Therese watched. She unclasped the straps from the stockings and slowly pushed the thong down her long, lithe legs. Therese swallowed hard and bit her lip. Carol straddled her once again, grinding against the younger woman and smirked. Therese could see the wet spot that Carol was leaving on her shorts. She desperately wanted to grab Carol’s pale thighs.

“Still not ready to beg yet?” Carol knew the effect that she had on Therese. “Wouldn’t you rather feel how wet I am than to see it on your shorts?” Carol lightly ran a finger over Therese’s lips and down her neck. “Hmm, darling?”

Therese stayed silent as she watched Carol. She wanted to say something, but she felt like she was hypnotized by the blonde beauty on top of her. Carol stood up slightly and ran her fingers over her cunt. Therese watched as she slid a finger inside and then back out and up to Therese’s mouth.

“Don’t you want this?” Carol asked as she plunged her finger into the younger woman’s mouth. 

Therese closed her eyes, overcome with lust as she sucked Carol’s finger clean.

“Yes.” Therese managed to breathe out. “Carol?”

“What, darling?” Carol asked, nonchalantly.

“Let me have you. Please.”

“Why should I? You haven’t begged for it.”

“I’ve been patient.”

“I didn’t ask for your patience,” Carol said sternly, not cracking a smile.

Therese shifted in her seat, keenly aware of what happened to all of the blood that had left her brain. All of it went south with her thoughts and Therese clinched her thighs together.

“Please. I want you. I want to put my mouth on you. I need to taste you, lick you, feel you on my face. Please, Carol … please.”

“Much better.” Carol grinned. “Was that so hard?”

“No, but I’m stubborn and I hate giving in.”

“I know you do, that’s why I enjoy it.”

Carol stood up and extended her hand. Therese took it and led her to the bed. Carol laid on the bed and Therese hurriedly undressed and climbed on top of Carol. She brought Carol’s hands above her head and took the tie to tie the older woman’s hands to the bed.

“It’s my turn.”

“As you wish, darling.”

Carol opened her legs and Therese settled between them. She smirked as she lowered her mouth onto Carol’s glistening slit. She lightly rubbed her parted lips over Carol’s, breathing out against the older woman. She pressed kisses over Carol’s engorged folds down to her dripping entrance and rubbed her face to open up Carol, wanting Carol’s essence all over her face. Her tongue probed at Carol’s entrance, swirling, licking, poking. Therese couldn’t stand the throbbing between her legs any longer and moved a hand to her center, circling her clit. She knew that Carol was aroused by the way that her body was writhing under Therese’s mouth.

“Oh god, are you touching yourself?” Carol asked when she looked down.

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Fuck!” Carol threw her head back.

When Therese enveloped Carol’s clit, it wasn’t long until they both came, Carol first and then Therese when she heard Carol’s cries of pleasure and felt the creamy thighs tighten around her head. 

She untied Carol and laid beside her. They held onto each other, basking in their afterglow. 

“I’ve never had this much fun during foreplay and sex, you know that?” Carol smiled.

“Really?”

“Really. You make it fun for me.”

“Well, I enjoy it, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strip tease idea came from Ligeria after Cate Blanchett's drag show. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend watching it!


	31. Private Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been away from this one longer than I ever have. Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ligeria, I think you already know how I feel about you! ;-)

Carol and Therese had been busy planning and packing for their upcoming trip. They were leaving on a Saturday morning and when Carol got home on the Thursday before, she was exhausted. There was still some packing that she needed to finish, so she decided to do it as soon as she ate something. She wandered into Therese’s darkroom. Previously, it had been a spare room and Carol insisted that Therese use it as a darkroom. Therese was hesitant about it, but Carol told her that it was just as much her apartment and that the room wasn’t being used anyway. 

Carol enjoyed being in Therese’s darkroom, as it made her feel like she was with Therese even when she wasn’t there. She liked to be in Therese’s personal space, even though it felt like an invasion of privacy. She never told Therese that she’d go in there when her favorite photographer wasn’t at home, but she knew that Therese didn’t mind Carol being in there. Carol liked to look at the equipment and had asked Therese to show her how to develop film when they got back from their trip since she knew that Therese would have a lot to develop. 

She was too afraid to touch anything for fear of unintentionally breaking something, so she usually just looked at everything. When she shut the door behind her, she saw that Therese already had some photos hanging up and assumed that they were the ones that she took of Carol. When she got closer, she saw that they were nudes, but they weren’t of Carol. She closed in on the photos and narrowed her eyes to get a better view. Carol smiled and stood there trying to process what she was seeing. Her eyes wandered to the other photos and she wasn’t imagining, they were all of Therese, completely naked. There were different poses and angles and Carol couldn’t help but stare at all of them. Therese was smiling in some of them and seductive in others, with her hands roaming over her body. There was one that Carol couldn’t pull herself away from. Therese was in their bed and the camera was looking down on her from above. She had a hand between her legs, her other hand on her breast and Carol was sure that she was mid-orgasm from the way that her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. It was a sight that Carol had seen many times and enjoyed every time. Carol’s eyes went wide as she stood there and she suddenly felt overheated. She took the picture down and held it in her hand, lightly running her finger over it. “My baby,” Carol said to herself, smiling. “What is she planning?”

Carol suddenly realized that this was something that Therese didn’t want her to see, at least not yet. She took the picture, thinking that Therese wouldn’t notice because there was a similar one next to it and went to the bedroom to slide it into one of her books in her nightstand. Since Therese rarely opened Carol’s nightstand, she figured that it would be safe in there. She felt a little guilty for taking it and possibly ruining what Therese had planned, but it was the most erotic picture of anyone that she had ever seen and she figured that Therese wouldn’t miss it. When Carol heard the front door unlock, she quickly went to the closet to busy herself with packing. 

“Carol?” Therese called out.

“I’m in the bedroom, angel.”

Therese took off her shoes and met Carol in the bedroom. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi, sweetheart. I didn’t know that you were going to be home so late,” Carol said and kissed her.

“I’m sorry. I should have let you know, but I got caught up in work. I was able to get everything finished so that I don’t have to go in tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s good news. Have you eaten?”

“I did, at the studio.”

“Baby, you look exhausted.” Carol tucked a few stray hairs behind Therese’s ears. “Why don’t you take a bath? You’ll feel better.”

“That’s sounds like a good idea.”

Therese went to the bathroom and ran the water. Carol watched her when she came back into the bedroom and undressed. The only thing that she could think about was Therese in that picture and how badly she wanted to ravish her right then. She didn’t realize that she was staring until her eyes met Therese’s.

“Would you like to take a picture?” Therese asked, grinning.

Carol swallowed hard. “I’d like to do more than that, darling.” Carol’s voice was sultry and it sent a chill through Therese.

“I bet you would,” Therese said as she walked over to Carol. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” she asked as she pressed herself against Carol and grinned.

“No, I don’t. Abby told me that she’d be fine without me. Why? Do you have plans for tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought you were exhausted?”

“Not when it comes to you.” Therese moved her hand underneath Carol’s shirt and up to her breast, palming lightly. “Unless you’re too busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you, darling.”

“Good. I’ll get to you after I take a bath.”

“Take your time, beautiful.” 

Carol watched her walking away, completely entranced by the naked beauty. Therese turned off the water in the bathroom, but went to the bedroom to get Carol’s body lotion that she loved so much. She opened up Carol’s nightstand searching for it and picked up the book that was on top of it. The picture that Carol thought that she had hidden so well had fallen out and onto the floor face down. Therese picked it up and when she turned it over, she gasped when she saw herself. “What the fuck,” she whispered.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Carol asked and poked her head outside of the closet. She saw that Therese was holding the picture that she found and looking at her. “I can explain,” Carol said quickly. She couldn’t tell if Therese was angry, surprised or both, but she knew that she had to say something. “Therese …”

“What the fuck? Why were you in there?” Therese’s voice was calm.

“Sometimes, I go in there when you’re not home. I like to feel like I’m in your space and it makes me happy … I’m sorry. I won’t go in there anymore.”

“It’s my fault. I should have locked the door.”

“Are you angry?”

“Only at myself, not you.”

“Why do you have these pictures?” Carol asked, nervously.

Therese smiled. “They were going to be a surprise … for you. I was going to give them to you tomorrow. I had a whole thing planned, but it’s stupid.”

“I’m sorry I ruined it, sweetheart. You can still finish whatever you had planned.”

“No, it was embarrassing enough taking those pictures.” Therese started blushing.

“Well, they’re … beautiful. So, they’re for me?”

“They are.” Therese suddenly became embarrassed about the photos. She had been working up her courage to show them to Carol. Knowing that Carol had already seen them eased her embarrassment somewhat.

“Sweetheart, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to spoil whatever you had planned,” Carol said softly and averted her eyes from Therese’s gaze.

“Don’t worry about it.” Therese laughed. “I’m kind of relieved that you found them on your own.”

“Maybe you could recreate that pose in the photo for me?” Carol asked, sheepishly. “I wouldn’t mind watching.”

“I bet you wouldn’t.” Therese sauntered over to Carol to whisper in her ear, “I’d rather _you_ do it for me. Would you mind?”

Carol could feel her desire to make love to her growing while Therese whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. She moved her hands to Therese’s bare back and slid them down to her behind, squeezing and pulling the younger woman hard against her.

“Mmm, my darling. I’d be more than willing to do that and more for you.”

Therese continued her kisses and nips on Carol’s neck. One of Carol’s hands slid down farther in between Therese’s legs and easily glided over her drenched folds. Carol moaned at the wetness that had pooled; aroused and amazed at the way this woman was always ready for her. Therese slightly widened her stance to give herself over to Carol. Carol’s fingers roamed through Therese’s lubricant and slid along the hills and valleys of her favorite place. She was becoming desperate and impatient to make love to Therese and she knew that Therese wanted it … badly.

“Let me have you, baby,” Carol breathed out. “Please?”

“Yes.” 

Carol swiftly reached down and pulled Therese’s legs up and around her waist as Therese held on, kissing her softly. They fell on to the bed, Carol on top of her and Therese’s legs still wrapped around Carol, not wanting to release her.

“Take off your clothes,” Therese said, breathlessly.

“It’s hard to do that with your gorgeous legs locked around me,” Carol said, smirking. “Not that I mind.”

Therese released her and Carol quickly undressed. She crawled back on top of her and lightly bit down on Therese’s bottom lip before drawing it into her mouth to suck on it. She pressed herself against Therese and smiled when she felt their nipples poking at each other’s bodies. Carol moved a hand down between them and slid two fingers inside of Therese, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. She made circles with her thumb on Therese’s sensitive nub and Therese writhed underneath Carol, desperate for a release and moaning into her mouth. Carol kissed down to Therese’s breasts, kissing around the nipple and then teasing it with her tongue and between her teeth. 

“Mmmm, Therese,” Carol said and sucked the nipple into her mouth. “Your breasts are perfect, baby. I love the way they feel in my mouth.” 

Carol moved to the other one and reciprocated her actions, feeling the nipple harden as she sucked slowly. She could feel Therese becoming wetter and slipped another finger inside. Therese moaned and opened her legs wider. When Carol looked down, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth. She was always aroused by the way that Therese would open her legs that wide. Carol knew what it meant: Therese wanted Carol’s mouth on her.

“I love it when you open your legs like that, baby,” she whispered in Therese’s ear. “Do you know how wet it makes me?”

“Fuck … mmmm, Carol.” Therese was breathing heavily and moving her hips in rhythm with Carol’s hand.

“What do you want, darling?” The seductive tone in Carol’s voice made Therese gush.

“I want your mouth on me.”

“Mmmm, is that so?” Carol enjoyed being a tease.

“Please, Carol? Don’t make me beg.”

“I won’t, angel.”

Carol kissed along Therese’s collarbone and down her chest to her lower abdomen. She nibbled at her hip bone and kissed down to Therese’s mound, biting softly. Therese bucked her hips upward, encouraging Carol to move her mouth farther down and she did … happily. She indulged herself, sliding her tongue through Therese’s wetness and removing her fingers, replacing them with her tongue. Carol moved a thumb to Therese’s clit and stroked slowly while she continued to moved her tongue in and out of her. She worked up a slow and steady pace until Therese was begging for a release, unable to hold back any longer. Carol moved her tongue to Therese’s clit and stroked it until she could feel her coming down from her orgasm. She kissed Therese’s curls and smiled, satisfied with her work. Carol was about to crawl up to Therese’s mouth when she heard the front door open.

“Fuck,” Therese said and shook her head. “I can’t wait until we can have sex without any distractions. Who the hell is that?”

“It’s just me!” They both heard Abby call out.

“Abby.” Carol kissed Therese’s inner thigh. “I’m sorry, baby. You go take a bath and I’ll go talk to her.”

Carol met Abby in the kitchen while Therese went to bathe.

“What are you doing, nitwit?” Carol asked as she gave Abby a hug.

“Obviously not what you were doing.” Abby smirked. “Do you two ever do anything else besides fuck?”

“What makes you think that we were fucking?”

“Your face,” Abby said, laughing. “Don’t forget, I know what that face looks like after you eat.”

“Are you jealous?” Carol asked as she wiped off her face.

“A little bit, actually.” Abby snorted. “I remember what that mouth can do. You think she’d be interested in a threesome?” 

Carol knew that Abby was joking. “Anyway, Abigail …” Carol lowered her voice. “Do you have it?”

“Of course.” Abby handed Carol a small package and Carol opened it to make sure everything was inside. “Don’t worry, I didn’t lose anything. I made sure to keep it safe.”

“Thanks, Abby.”

“What are you two up to tonight?”

“I think you already know.” Carol gave her a playful smile.

“I thought you were finishing up your packing?”

“Well, I was … and then I came across some _interesting_ photos.”

Abby furrowed her brow. “What kind of photos?”

“Photos of … Therese.” Carol chuckled. “Naked.”

“What?” Abby nearly screamed it and Carol smacked her on the arm. “Are you serious?” She lowered her voice. “Therese? Really?”

Carol nodded.

“Can I see them?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “You’re awful.”

“What? She’s sexy. I want to see them.”

“Is that all you ever think about?”

“What?” Abby feigned surprise.

“Women.”

“Oh … of course. You know me. If there’s a naked woman involved, _I_ want to be involved.”

“Well, this naked woman belongs to me.”

“Where is she anyway?”

“Taking a bath.”

“You think she’d let me join?” Abby raised her eyebrows and Carol laughed.

“I doubt it.”

“All right. I’m headed home. I’ll leave the two of you to enjoy your night. I’ll stop by tomorrow to say goodbye before you leave.”

“Okay, Abby. Thanks for bringing this. I need to hide it before she’s finished bathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's snooping again, but I think it worked out pretty well! Thanks for reading!


	32. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away a while, but here I am ... for now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Therese set her bags down on the floor and stared in awe at the room that Carol had booked for them. It was gorgeous and Therese thought that it was somewhat over the top. Therese had always been practical and simple in her design choices, but Carol was a different story; always wanting to impress. 

Therese shook her head knowing that one day, she’d try to change Carol’s mind about spending money on what she considered unnecessary extravagances. 

"Carol, you really didn't have to spend this much money. This is ridiculous."

"Only the best for you, angel," Carol said as she came up behind Therese and snaked her hand around the younger woman's waist. "I don't care how much it costs, I want to spoil you on this trip and I don't want to argue about it, okay?"

“Fine." Therese conceded … for now.

Therese was exhausted from the flight and all she could think about was taking a nap. She had never been out of the country and didn't know what to expect on a nine hour flight. The Xanax helped calm her nerves and she was able to sleep some on the plane, but when she saw the bed, she only wanted to lay down and sleep for an entire day. But knowing that that was impossible and she sensed that Carol had other erotic plans for them, she stripped down to only her underwear and climbed into bed.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked, amused.

"I need a nap before the sexual escapades that I’m sure you have planned in that head of yours."

"The only thing that I have planned right now is a nap and then a shower. Our _sexual escapades_ will happen later tonight, so you better be well rested."

"Oh, you can believe I'll be ready for that. Now, get your sexy ass in bed with me because it's almost impossible to sleep without you."

"I'd prefer your underwear off, darling."

"That's a deterrent in case you have anything else in mind."

Carol threw her head back and laughed. "Don't you worry about me, I'm too tired for that right now." Carol stripped off all of her clothes and climbed into the bed with Therese, entangling their bodies. "Wouldn't you rather not have those underwear on? They're hindering me from feeling all of you, sweetheart."

"As long as you promise to behave yourself."

"Scout's honor," Carol said as she held up three fingers. "But I would rather do something else with these fingers," she said and gave a sly smile, causing the younger woman to giggle.

When Therese woke up an hour and a half later, she rolled over to hold onto Carol, but she wasn't in the bed. She heard the shower running and decided to join her, but quietly approached, wanting to scare her the way that Carol had done to her not so long ago. When she slowly pulled back the curtain, she reached out and pinched Carol's behind. The older woman didn't budge. _Damn._

"Hello there, sleepy head."

"You're no fun."

"Were you trying to scare me?"

"Yes."

"It won't work, darling.”

“Clearly.”

This was the first time that Therese had seen the shower. It was big with jets all over the place that she didn’t know how to work. She reached for a knob, but it wasn’t to the jets that she wanted. Carol couldn’t help but laugh at Therese’s attempt to turn the right knob and she reached around the younger woman to help. But when she pulled her hand back, she gave a smack on Therese’s ass, bringing out a yelp from her.

“There you go, darling.”

“Jesus, they could have made this easier.”

“But you’re so cute trying to figure it out.”

Therese glared, but still smiled. She let the water run down over her body and sighed in relief. The water was soothing and she stood still with her eyes closed, revelling in the hot beads hitting her in all the right places. A light moan escaped her mouth and Carol watched with a smile.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Therese had to admit that it did and thought about having this put in their own bathroom at home. Maybe this was one extravagance that she would be all right with spending money on.

“It’s heaven. God, it feels so good.”

“Hopefully, not as good as me,” she heard Carol whisper into her ear. It startled her and her eyes flung open. She had been so lost in enjoying the hot water that she didn’t even realize that Carol’s mouth was so close, her breath tickling her ear.

“Mmm, nothing feels as good as you do, baby.” Therese’s hands settled on Carol’s lower back and Carol used her body to push Therese against the wall. Her lips softly brushed against Therese’s and the younger woman smiled. “I thought you were going to wait until tonight?”

“Would you like me to stop?” Carol asked as she started to back away, but Therese quickly stopped her and pulled her back.

“Please don’t.” Therese pressed her lips against Carol’s. She shuddered when she felt Carol’s nipples harden against her. This woman had an effect on her that no other woman had ever had. “Don’t ever stop.”

“What do you want, baby?” Carol asked through hooded eyes. She was just as turned on as Therese. Pleasuring Therese was all she could think about since they left New York and now they were _finally_ alone and could be as loud or as quiet as they wanted. “Tell me. I’ll do whatever you want," Carol said, her voice full of seduction.

“Well.” Therese looked around. “This shower’s big enough. Why don’t you get on your knees?”

“Whatever for, darling?” Carol gave a sly smile.

“I think you know.”

“Hmmm.” Carol dropped to her knees and looked up innocently. “Now what?”

“Why don’t you use your imagination, baby?”

Carol smiled, loving the way that Therese called her “baby”. It was innocent, but Carol knew that her intentions were more than innocent.

“Why don’t you tell me, sweetheart? I want to hear it.”

Therese blushed, knowing the words that she was about to speak, but she knew how much Carol loved the dirty talk and she did, too.

“I want you to make me come with your mouth … let me be more clear. I want you to lick my pussy." Therese could feel her clit throb when she spoke the words and knew what was about to happen.

“Mmmm, my pleasure,” Carol said and wasted no time taking Therese into her mouth.

Therese inhaled sharply when she felt Carol’s mouth on her and she widened her stance. Carol moved her hands to Therese’s thighs, softly massaging in rhythm with her tongue sending chills over Therese’s body. The sensation of Carol’s tongue massaging her clit and her hands doing the same to her thighs was almost too overwhelming. Her knees buckled, but Carol caught her before she could fall. Carol pushed Therese harder against the wall and pulled a leg over her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Carol asked softly.

Therese smiled when she saw that Carol’s eyes were dark, but she saw concern briefly flash across her face before she answered. She loved the way that Carol worried about her and it made her feel so loved.

“So much more than okay. It just became too much all at once.” Therese giggled and Carol’s heart swelled.

“Just lean against the wall. I’ll take care of you.”

Carol quickly got back to the task at hand, only a little slower this time so as to not overwhelm Therese. She wanted to make her feel perfect, make her feel loved the way that Therese would make her feel every time she looked at Carol. Making love to Therese was her favorite past time and she knew that she was good at it.

Carol made circles on Therese’s clit and then softly stroked it with her tongue. She was lost in Therese, in her wetness, her heat, her scent, the throb of her clit. A throaty moan came from her mouth and vibrated hard against Therese’s clit. 

“Fuck me, Carol.” 

Therese barely got the words out of her mouth when she felt Carol’s fingers probing at her entrance, circling her hole slowly before plunging inside and filling her deeply. A gasp escaped when she felt Carol stroking her inner walls. Her eyes flew shut as she rocked her hips. The way Carol handled her was perfect and she knew how much Carol loved her. Her brain was full of thoughts of Carol and the fact that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman, have children, marry her and experience everything with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Carol’s fingers curl, hitting her sweet spot and Carol's mouth enveloping her clit, sucking harder to bring her to orgasm. It felt good … too good and Therese’s body stilled as her climax rocketed through her and felt as if it would never end.

When Carol was sure that Therese was finished, she stood up to hold onto her while she came down. Carol knew that it was one of the more intense orgasms that Therese had ever had and they stood there for a while until Therese was finally brought back to reality.

“Are you all right, darling? That was a pretty intense orgasm for you.”

“Oh my god, Carol. That was amazing.”

“I’ll have to remember what I did so that I can make you come that way again.”

“I think … I just …” Therese couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

“It’s okay, darling,” Carol said softly. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Carol, I love you so much. And not because of what you just did. I really do love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Therese lifted her head and gazed into Carol’s eyes. “I’m so in love with you.”

“Oh sweetheart, I feel the same way.” Carol’s heart fluttered. _This might be easier than I thought …_

Carol finally felt a little relief for what she had planned for the following week.

* * *

Italy was exciting for Therese. She had never been there and they spent the rest of the week seeing all the sights that the country had to offer. Therese loved the gondola rides through the canals and filled herself on as much of the Italian cuisine that her stomach would allow. The Italian food in New York couldn't compare to the real thing. She was in heaven. Carol kept picking on her that she may need a new wardrobe once they got home if Therese kept eating so much, but Therese couldn't care less. She had never tasted anything so delicious in her life ... well, besides Carol.

Therese hated to leave Italy. She fell in love with the country and everything that it had to offer, but she knew that the best part of the trip was only yet to come: Paris. Since she was little, Therese had dreamed of going to Paris and never thought that she would get the opportunity. But with Carol, anything seemed possible.

She could see the city from the airplane and her stomach was full of butterflies. Carol watched as Therese stared out the window. It reminded her of Rindy on Christmas morning when she was a child, full of excitement and wonder.

Therese thought that maybe if she and Carol were to marry, they could take another trip like this on their honeymoon. But she was unsure if she was getting ahead in her plans. Carol had already been married twice – would she want to get married again and risk another failed marriage? Therese knew that she would have to bring up the subject somehow and decided that she would talk to Carol about it, but try to bring it up casually. By the time that they got to their room, Therese had already figured out how to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, was it good?
> 
> Leave me a comment!


	33. My Chérie Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've finally written the next chapter! Unfortunately, there will only be one more after this. But I hope that you enjoy this one!

"Carol?"

"Yes, angel."

"Have you ever thought about getting married again? I know it's probably too early to talk about us getting married and you haven't been divorced long.” Therese bit her bottom lip as her stomach started fluttering. “And _we_ haven't been together long, but has it ever crossed your mind? I mean, you and I?” She knew she was rambling, trying to grasp at the right words. 

Carol's eyes lit up and the smile reached her eyes. 

"Really? You'd want to marry me?” Carol grinned.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. I know how I feel about you and I've never felt such strong feelings for anyone in my life."

"So, what are you saying?" Carol asked, curiously.

"I guess I'm saying that someday I would like to marry you if you ever want to. I'm not trying to pressure you into it. You've been married twice and I would be just as happy if we never got married. I'd still feel the same way, still want to be with you, married or not." Therese fidgeted with her fingers and picked at the skin around her fingernails: a nervous habit that she’d picked up a long time ago. She tried swallowing when she felt her throat becoming dry before continuing. "Have you ever thought about it?” She tentatively met Carol’s gaze.

"I have." The smile never left Carol's face and she went to Therese to hold her and reassure her of how much she loved her. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to marry someone who's been divorced twice. It doesn't exactly bode well for me." She held onto Therese, trying to comfort the younger woman, but also herself in the process.

"I've told you before that I don't care about your past, I only care about your future and hope that I'm in it."

"Oh baby, of course you are. You _are_ my future." She kissed Therese on the top of her head.

"I'm not going to pressure you about it. When you're ready, you're going to have to ask me. Okay?"

"Deal. Now, what do you want to do now that we're in the most romantic city in the world?"

"Je ne sais pas. À vous de me dire." Therese spoke in perfect French.

"Ah, you're a tricky one." Carol laughed. "And here I thought I was going to have to teach _you_ French and everything there is to know about Paris."

"Well, the French I can mostly handle on my own. It's Paris I don't know."

"Cette partie, je peux vous montrer."

"I _do_ know that I have to see la tour Eiffel."

"In due time, chérie. But first, I think you need to see it from the Arc de Triomphe. What do you say?”

“Oh, I think it would be beautiful this time of day, all lit up.” Therese’s eyes were sparkling with excitement, thinking about the amazing photos that she could take.

“It _is_ beautiful this time of day. Let’s go.” Carol grinned.

* * *

It was a cool evening and Therese had layered her clothes before they left. She was in awe of the view of the city. There were perfect photo opportunities with a colorful sunset in the background. Pinks, purples and reds painted the sky behind the Eiffel Tower and Therese was excited that this was how they were spending their first night in Paris. Carol seemed to know that this spot would be perfect for pictures and Therese was thankful to be there with her.

Carol sat and watched as Therese worked her camera like the pro that she was. She wanted her to get the perfect pictures and it gave her a chance to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She left Therese for a moment under the pretense of using the restroom, but her plan was in action. She texted Abby to let her know that she was ready. When she returned, she found Therese gazing at the skyline in awe.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Carol asked when she stood next to her.

“It’s unlike anything that I’ve ever seen.” Therese’s eyes were wide, taking it all in. “Thank you so much for bringing me here.” Therese wrapped her arm around Carol’s waist. 

“You’re welcome, darling.” 

Carol gave her a kiss on the cheek and Therese rested her head on Carol’s shoulder as she looked out over the city. Carol slipped her hand in her pocket and her hand trembled when she felt the ring there. _Would she really? This is it, Carol, this is the woman that you’ve waited your whole life for. Don’t talk yourself out of this. You can’t lose her again. She’s good for you._ Carol’s mind raced with reasons why Therese wouldn’t want to marry her even though she had already told her that she would. 

“Therese, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I’ve never felt so strongly about another woman in my life and I know that we haven’t been together for long,” Carol said softly. “But, I don’t want anyone else ever again.” Therese looked up at her, smiling. “We still have a lot to learn about each other and I want to know everything about you. I want to have you forever.” Carol pulled the ring out of her pocket and looked down at it then back up to Therese. “Will you marry me?” Carol held her breath.

Therese stared at the ring for what felt like an eternity and when she looked back up at Carol, she felt the tears burning her eyes. Therese wasn’t expecting a proposal so soon since they had only spoken about getting married a few short hours ago. _Did she already have this planned?_ She never thought that she would ever find anyone that she would want to marry … until Carol.

“Carol, I don’t know what to say.” Therese looked at her in disbelief.

“If you don’t want to ...” Carol started, but Therese interrupted.

“No, that’s not it. I just wasn’t expecting it so soon.” Therese kissed her softly. “Yes. Of course, I’ll marry you.” She hugged Carol right away.

“Don’t you want to put on the ring?” Carol laughed.

“Oh my god, YES!” Therese exclaimed. “I almost forgot.” She pulled away and Carol slid the ring on her finger. “Jesus Carol, you paid way too much for this.”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!”

“Then it’s worth every penny.” Carol pulled Therese’s hand up to look at the ring. “It looks perfect on you.”

“And it fits perfectly.”

“Hey, what do you say we get married here?”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, why not? Wouldn’t you love to get married in Paris? I mean, it would only be ceremonial, of course. We’d have to do all of the legal stuff at home, but wouldn’t the photos be great with the Eiffel Tower in the background? We could have it in the park.” Carol grinned.

“I’d love to, but what about Rindy? What about Abby? Don’t you want them to be at our wedding?”

“Yeah, I do.” Carol smiled and turned her head. She nodded in the same direction and Therese looked over to see Abby and Rindy standing in a corner smiling at them.

“Oh my god, Carol. You planned for them to be here?”

“You didn’t think that I’d have the rest of our family miss this, did you?”

Therese swallowed hard. There was something about the way that Carol said “our family” that made a lump form in Therese’s throat. Abby and Rindy were _her_ family too and they had accepted her into their lives. She had never felt more welcomed into a family than by the two women that were Carol’s family.

“I’m so happy that they’re here.” It was the truth. Therese wasn’t sure that she’d ever be happier than in this moment.

* * *

The next day, Carol surprised Therese with a dress that she wasn’t expecting. She wasn’t sure how Carol had pulled it all off, the ceremony, the dress, the ring, Abby and Rindy. She wasn’t going to question it because she was too happy and occupied to worry about the details. 

Therese took a look in the mirror at her dress. It was a simple, non-traditional dress that was made by Armani. She knew that Carol had connections from modeling, but she had no idea that she had _those_ kinds of connections. Carol had seemed to conveniently leave out the fact that she was Armani’s favorite model and had only divulged the information when Therese asked how she was able to get a one-of-a-kind design. This was by far the most expensive piece of clothing that Therese had ever owned in her life and what she liked most about the dress was that it could be worn for other occasions than just a wedding ceremony. She knew that she’d be wearing it for many years to come.

Rindy helped Therese put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup while Abby helped Carol get ready in the other room of their suite. She still had yet to see Carol’s suit that she’d be wearing. Carol always looked stunning in a suit and Therese was dying to see her.

“Are you nervous?” Rindy asked.

“I’m actually not. I’m so in love with your mother that I know this is what I want.” Therese smiled. “Are you okay with this, Rindy? You know, your mother marrying me?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never seen my mother more happy than when she’s with you. If she’s happy, then I’m happy and I’m beyond thrilled that you’re going to be a part of our family, officially. I’m honored to have you as another mother.”

Tears threatened to spill from Therese. “Okay, don’t make me cry now,” she said as she hugged Rindy.

“Good thing your mascara is waterproof," Rindy said, laughing.

Rindy had begged Therese to be the photographer, but Therese insisted that they hire one because she wanted Rindy in the photos. But she handed her her camera and told her that she could take some pictures if she wanted. A few weeks before they left for their trip, Therese had taught Rindy how to take perfect photographs and how to work the camera. It was Rindy’s idea and Therese thought that it was only curiosity on Rindy’s part, but Therese was starting to realize that this was the reason that Rindy wanted to learn so badly.

Therese turned around when she heard the door open. She smiled immediately when she caught a glimpse of Carol. The suit that she was wearing was tailored to perfection, accentuating her curves. Therese swallowed hard when she noticed that the first few buttons on Carol’s shirt were unbuttoned and she could see that perfect cleavage. She smiled when she noticed that the color of Carol’s shirt matched her dress.

“That dress is gorgeous on you.”

“Thank you. You look stunning.”

“All right, all right,” Abby interjected. “We’ll never have a ceremony if you two stay here fawning all over each other.”

“Are you ready, my love?” Carol asked and held out her arm.

“Yes." Therese slid her arm around Carol’s and kissed her on the cheek. “More than ready.”

Therese was happy that it was just the four of them there. She would have liked to have April there, but she had called her the day before and April was beyond thrilled for her. April already knew what Carol’s plans were in Paris. She told Therese that Carol had offered to fly her to Paris and pay for her room. April wasn’t able to get off of work for it and Therese understood. Besides that, she would have some awesome pictures to show her and it’s not every day that she got engaged and married in Paris.

Therese heard the words that were being said, but the only thing that she was focused on was Carol. The blue shirt made her eyes even bluer and Therese was enthralled gazing into them. Although Therese hadn’t had any vows prepared, it wasn’t hard to figure out what she would say. With Carol, it was easy.

“Carol,” she began with a shaky breath. “I promise to try to make you happy the best that I can, to not overreact in an argument,” Therese said with a smirk. “To try to be the best wife that I can be and to be another parent to Rindy.” She looked at Rindy and smiled. “And I promise to love you every day of my life until the day that I die. I love you, Carol.”

“Therese,” Carol took a deep breath and smiled. “I promise to not hurt you … intentionally, to always make you feel loved, to _always_ be honest with you. I promise to try to spend every day making you happy and show you more love than you’ve ever known. I promise to love you forever.”

Therese couldn’t stop the tears even if she wanted to. When they slid the rings on their fingers, Carol kissed her passionately as she held onto her. 

“I love you, my sweet angel,” Carol whispered.

“I love you so much, Carol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A wedding!
> 
> The proposal location was all Ligeria's idea, so I must give credit where it's due. Thanks, girl!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it!


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've been away from this for so long. I've finally finished it and it's bittersweet. I hope you enjoy it.

At three in the morning, Carol was fast asleep. She was not expecting to be awakened by her wife, but that’s exactly what happened. Therese was nudging her, trying to force her awake. Carol had been exhausted the last few weeks, trying to get ready for the new addition in their life. She was working relentlessly to try to get the nursery ready for their little one, so sleep was something that she had been getting less and less of.

“Carol, wake up,” Therese whispered. “AH, FUCK!” she screamed and it jolted Carol awake.

“What is it, baby? Are you all right?” Carol sat up and turned on the light.

Therese clutched onto her gigantic stomach and her face was contorted in pain. 

“My water broke,” she managed to say in between gasping for air.

“Okay, okay. We got this. Just stay right here.” Carol jumped up and went to the closet for their bag. She had already made sure they were ready for this moment; she was beyond prepared. 

“Is everything all right?” Rindy came into the bedroom and went straight for Therese when she saw she was in pain.

“It’s time, sweetheart. I have to get her to the hospital,” Carol said, running around the room, making sure she didn’t forget anything.

Rindy helped Therese change into something else. Carol threw some clothes towards her daughter and changed as fast as she could. She grabbed her phone and went to help with changing Therese. When they finally managed to get her changed, Rindy changed her clothes quickly, insisting that she was going with them. 

When they got into the cab, Carol called the doctor to let her know that they were on the way to the hospital. If Carol was nervous, she wasn’t showing it. She knew that she had to be strong for her wife. She watched as Therese clutched the ring around her neck. Therese hadn’t been able to wear her wedding ring since her fingers had been swelling the last few weeks and Carol put it on a chain for her to wear. It was adorable the way that Therese always held onto it as if it was security for her.

“I’m scared, Carol.”

Carol held onto her hand and intertwined their fingers. She was also scared, but wouldn’t let on that she was. Keeping the younger woman calm was her only goal.

“I know, baby, but everything will be fine. Before you know it, our perfect little boy will be here soon enough.”

“Are you scared?”

“No,” she lied. “Anything that you touch turns to gold, so I know that everything will be fine.”

When they arrived at the hospital, their doctor was already there and had Therese taken to a room. After Therese was given an epidural, Carol called Abby to let her know that they were at the hospital.

“How are you doing, baby?” Carol asked after Therese’s second hour of labor.

“I’m not going to lie, this fucking blows.” Therese laughed.

“I know, but you’re doing well and it should be any time now.”

Carol was all nerves, but was determined not to let it show. Therese was young, so she was sure that labor would be easy for her and there wouldn’t be any problems with the baby. But Carol knew that labor wasn’t always easy and there could be complications. 

She thought back to when she and Therese had decided to have a baby. It had taken what seemed like an eternity for Therese to get pregnant and every time that a pregnancy test turned out to be negative, it wore on the both of them. Carol had always been strong for her wife, but it hurt her just as much even if she never let it show. After the fourth time of hoping to be pregnant, Therese was discouraged and had talked about adopting a child. Carol knew that it bothered her because she wanted to be pregnant and Therese had confided in Carol that not being able to get pregnant made her feel like she was failing Carol. Her heart broke for Therese, but to her it didn’t matter if they adopted a child or Therese carried one, so long as the child was theirs. But Therese was determined and it finally happened for them. Therese had done everything that the doctor had told her to do to make sure that she wouldn’t have any complications with the pregnancy.

After many hours of labor, the doctor pulled Carol into the hall to tell her that there were complications and that she was going to have to have a c-section. 

“She’s already nervous, how’s she going to handle this?” Carol asked.

“She’s stronger than you think, Carol. I can assure you that this isn’t uncommon and it’s a simple procedure. After it’s done, they’ll both no longer be in distress.”

Carol sighed. Now she really was scared; for Therese, for their child and for herself. “Are they going to be okay?”

“They’re going to be fine, Carol.”

“I promised her that I’d be with her.”

“You will be. You can be in there with her. I’m going to do everything to make sure that both of them will be okay.”

“Do I have time to let Rindy know what’s going on?”

“Yes, but don’t be too long. I want to get her up there as soon as possible.”

“I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Carol steadied her breathing and tried to calm herself. She went to the waiting room to find Abby and Rindy. They both looked up at her wide eyed when she came through the doors.

“Well, do we have a baby yet?” Abby asked.

“Not quite,” Carol said. “They have to do a c-section. Something’s wrong, apparently he won’t turn or something, but they have to get her up there. I’m going with her. I just wanted to let you two know what’s going on,” she said to Abby and Rindy.

“Are you okay, Mom?”

“I’m scared.” A tear fell from Carol’s eye. Rindy and Abby both held onto her.

“It’s going to be okay. That girl’s a fighter and if that little boy’s anything like her, he’s just the same,” Abby said, trying to reassure her.

“What if …”

“Don’t,” Abby interrupted Carol. “Don’t think about that. Just go. We’ll be here.”

Carol held Therese’s hand all the way to the operating room. She could tell that Therese was terrified and she tried to calm her by keeping her distracted. She talked about when they got married and anything else that was happy to try to keep her calm. 

Carol put on the scrubs they gave her while they administered the anesthesia to Therese. When she came back in, Therese seemed a lot calmer than she had been. Carol held her hand and talked her through the entire procedure. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” she whispered in Therese’s ear. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to meet our little man.”

“Me too, Carol.”

“Mama, your baby is here,” the doctor said with a smile.

Carol looked up to see him and he was absolutely perfect; tiny hands, tiny feet, beautiful little face. She beamed when she saw him.

“Oh my god, he’s perfect.” She turned back to kiss Therese. “Baby, he’s perfect just like you.”

“Miles,” Therese whispered.

“What, baby?”

“Miles, for the name.”

“I love it.” She kissed Therese’s forehead and turned to look at the doctor. “Is he okay?”

“He’s perfect.”

“Did you hear that, baby? He’s perfect,” Carol said when she turned back around. “Therese? Sweetheart, are you okay?” Carol panicked when Therese wouldn’t answer her. “What’s wrong with her? Therese, can you hear me?”

“Carol,” the doctor said sternly. “I need you to leave.”

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

The doctor instructed one of the nurses to get Carol out of the room. The nurse took her into the hall.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s losing a lot of blood and the doctor needs to take care of it. It’s not completely uncommon, but she needs to do her job, okay? Why don’t you go to the waiting room and the doctor will get you when she’s finished?”

“How the hell am I supposed to wait? Is she going to be all right? I can’t just go to the waiting room and wait around.” Carol tried to stay calm, but was failing miserably.

“Look, I know this isn’t easy, but she’s in good hands. Dr. Rainey is the best there is. You can trust her.”

“Goddammit!” Carol screamed and went to Abby and Rindy in the waiting room, but didn’t see Rindy anywhere. “Where’s Rindy?”

“She went to get some coffee. Well?” Abby asked as Carol approached. “Do we have a baby?”

“We have a baby,” Carol said flatly.

“And Therese?”

“She’s bleeding excessively and she was unconscious when I left. I don’t what’s going to happen. Abby, I’m so scared.” Carol broke down when Abby wrapped her arms around her.

“What?”

“Yeah, I was told to come out here. I’m sure the doctor will be out when she’s done,” Carol tried to explain, but was wracked with sobs. Abby moved her to the seats and held onto Carol as she cried. “Abby … I can’t lose her.”

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. She has an excellent doctor. The two of you didn’t take all that time to find the best doctor for nothing. She knows what she’s doing and Therese is a fighter. Remember that time that she smacked the shit out of you?” Abby asked to try to coax a laugh out of her friend and it worked. “She’s scrappy.”

“I know, Abby,” Carol said, finally able to catch her breath. “But, what if something …”

“Don’t think like that, Carol. Try to think positive.” Abby held her tight and rubbed her back. 

Rindy walked into the waiting room and immediately rushed to her mother when she saw that she was a mess. Carol explained what happened as Rindy and Abby comforted her. 

“Mom, Therese is going to be fine. She’s strong and a fighter. What about my little brother? Is he okay?”

“He’s perfect. Wait until you see him. He’s absolutely gorgeous.” Carol beamed through the tears. “I can’t wait for you two to meet him.”

“Does he have a name yet?” Rindy asked with a smile. She had been a bystander the last few months to Carol and Therese trying to pick out a name that both could agree on. 

“Miles. It was the last thing that Therese said before she went unconscious. So,” Carol said, sighing. “That’s his name.”

“Miles?” Rindy pondered. “I like it.”

“Wonder where she got that from?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know,” Carol whispered.

They stayed in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. Carol paced the floor and Abby tried to think of ways to occupy Carol’s mind, but to no avail. 

“Hey, does he have a middle name?” Abby asked.

“Not yet. She only said Miles.”

Abby looked over at Rindy and shook her head, unable to comfort her best friend.

“Mom, why don’t you try to lie down and get some rest. Therese is going to need you when she gets through this and if you’re exhausted, you’ll be no help to her.”

“Rindy, how am I supposed to get any rest right now?” Carol asked, still pacing.

“Mom, come here.” Rindy held out her hand and waited for Carol. “Come on, Mom. Come over here and lie down.”

Carol finally gave in and laid on the seat, resting her head in Rindy’s lap. Rindy ran her fingers through Carol’s hair, knowing that it helped calm her mother.

“I’m not done with her, Rindy. This can’t be the end. It just can’t be. I haven’t had enough time with her.”

“I know, Mom. Try to relax. Therese and Miles need for you to be strong for the both of them right now.”

“How did you get to be such a smart woman? I must have done something right.”

“Well, I _do_ have the best mom in the world and there are some pretty amazing women in my life, so …” Rindy looked at Abby and smiled. “Try to get some rest.”

Carol closed her eyes and Rindy’s hands helped to lull her to sleep. She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep when she felt someone nudging her awake.

“Carol?”

She heard the doctor’s voice and sat up. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s recovering, but I need to keep an eye on her. She lost quite a bit of blood, but she’s going to be okay. Her recovery will take a while, but she’s stable right now.”

“Can I see her?”

“Right now’s not the best time, Carol. She needs her rest,” she said gently.

“Please? Just five minutes. I just need to see that she’s okay.”

“Carol …”

“Please,” Carol begged.

Dr. Rainey sighed. “Five minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” Carol followed her to Therese’s room and the doctor stopped before opening the door.

“I need you to be positive when you go in there. She can hear you, so it’s important that you speak positively, okay?”

“Okay.” Carol nodded and Dr. Rainey raised her eyebrows. “I will, I promise. I just want to see that she’s okay.”

“I’ll be out here. Five minutes,” she reminded her.

Carol slowly opened the door to see Therese lying on the hospital bed. It was a pitiful sight, but Carol willed herself to be positive and not cry. She stood next to the bed and looked down at her wife. Relief finally washed over her when she saw her again. She wanted to break down in happy tears, but forced herself not to, knowing it was best for Therese. She bent down and placed a kiss on Therese’s forehead. She reached for her hand and gently caressed it. 

“Hey, darling. You look beautiful, as usual. I know you would say that you’re only beautiful in my eyes, but you _are_ beautiful. You should see our baby boy. Sweetheart, he’s absolutely gorgeous, just like his mother. I can’t wait for you to meet him. We’re all waiting for you to wake up, sweetheart.”

The doctor opened the door to indicate to Carol that it was time to go. Carol nodded and bent down to kiss Therese lightly on the lips.

“I love you, my angel.”

“Thank you,” Carol said when she exited the room. “How’s our baby?”

“He’s fine. He’s in the nursery, sleeping.”

“Can Abby and Rindy come with me to see him?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you for letting me see her.”

“No problem. I’ll let you know when she wakes up.”

“Thank you.”

“Carol, I’m not leaving until she’s better.”

“Thanks.”

Carol found Rindy and Abby and took them up to the nursery with her. All three of them doted over the newborn. He was fast asleep and seeing him helped put Carol’s mind at ease. She finally felt somewhat relaxed after being able to see Therese and now seeing their baby.

* * *

A week later, the trio was finally home safe and sound. Carol was adamant that Therese not overdo anything. She took care of everything for her and did everything for baby Miles while Therese rested. 

Once she finally got the baby settled and down for a nap, she met Therese in bed.

“How are you feeling, darling?”

“I’m fine, Carol. You have to quit being such a martyr and let me help.”

“Nonsense, you need your rest.”

“So do you. I’m fine, really. You should take a nap while he’s sleeping.” Therese pulled Carol close to her.

“I was so scared, Therese.” Carol started crying. “I thought I was going to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know, but I’m here and I’m fine. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You know, I remember you talking to me at one point. I think I was still out, but I remember hearing you unless it was a dream.”

“I went to see you while you were still unconscious.”

“It helped me, you know? Hearing your voice.”

Carol rested her head on Therese’s chest while Therese rubbed her back.

“Where did the name Miles come from?”

“I don’t know, it just sort of came to me.” Therese laughed. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s perfect, just like he is.”

“He is, isn’t he?”

“God yes. I can’t wait to see what that miniature version of you is going to look like in a few years.”

“You think he’ll look like me?”

“He already does.” Carol looked up at Therese. “Are you happy, darling?” she asked, softly.

“Beyond happy. Since you’ve been in my life and Miles and Rindy, I’ve been nothing but happy. I guess I can’t leave out Abby, either.” Therese smiled. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you for inspiring me to continue to write. I've enjoyed the comments, emails, ideas and all of the friendships that I've formed from writing about these two wonderful characters. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Ligeria for all of her help!
> 
> I am working on something that isn't Carol and Therese related now, so I don't know if I'll have another story involving our favorite ladies any time soon, but you never know ...


End file.
